Bound and Determined
by Djehmli
Summary: AU/OOC - The SVM sequel to The Ties that Bind Me. Eric and Sookie have had a bit of peace before returning to the world of Vampire politics, Human skulduggery, Fairy Alliances and the ever looming threat of a Vampire Culling.
1. Chapter 1  Survival

A/N - AU/OOC - This story is the sequel to The Ties that Bind me, which I highly recommend reading before this one to be become familiar with the politics and characters. You can find the link in my profile. The SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, but original characters and storyline are my own. This story is rated M for acts of violence and potential lemons and contains a vampire Eric and vampire Sookie pairing.

We start with our new vampire King and Queen on the tail end of their honeymoon. They have had a bit of peace and a chance to enjoy themselves before returning to the world of Vampire politics, Human skulduggery, Fairy Alliances and the ever looming threat of the Culling.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Survival**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Tested  
**

The strong scent of cedar, bog and crushed heather filled the evening air. I stopped for a split second, lifting my head to catch the whiff of a tantalizing odor. When the aroma filled my nostrils I allowed a feral smile to cross my lips, I was close. A faint sound to the right had me on the move, flitting through the trees, my feet not touching the ground. I could feel extreme fatigue weighing down my limbs, the strain of using the bit of magic which kept me from leaving tracks. The hunger burned in my throat, a testament to the pace of my pursuers. I hadn't fed in three days. My body was covered with nicks and scratches from running through the forest and my clothing filthy and shredded, barely hanging from my frame. I had some nasty wounds which had not yet healed trickling precious blood down my side, blood that was marking the trail for those who wished to kill me.

There was a snap of brush from the left and I jumped in time to avoid the blow which would have broken my knee. I flipped up and over my assailant lashing out as I reversed with a free leg. When they hit the ground there was no more movement. I was tempted to stop and feed, I needed strength desperately but the sound of additional pursuers pushed me forward down the trail.

The forest I journeyed through was beautiful, primal, darkly shadowed with thick moss and deep piles of needles beneath ancient cedars. Occasionally I had broken out into areas obviously replanted by man and wished I had time to mourn the loss of its original glory. I had to stop as the exhaustion and pain threatened to overwhelm me. While I leaned against the broken hull of an ancient tree to try to stifle some of the bleeding I no longer had the ability to heal, the last few joyous weeks flashed through my mind.

We were on our honeymoon, our destination a gift from my husband's child. We traveled to the Sprey Valley of the Scottish Highlands where we were to love, laugh and play in solitude. Here the great pine forest of Rothniemurchus covered the whole floor of the Sprey Valley between the Cairngorms and Aviemore and stretched more brokenly beyond to Kingussie and Boat of Garten. Its dark depths beckoned and hinted at secluded hideaways. The forest was over twenty miles in length and up to seven miles in width, with large areas of the native wood to show what it used to be like centuries in the past. Our lodging was on the out skirts of a small village near the heart of the valley though I could not tell you what the village contained or its scenic evening views for my husband kept me lovingly entertained from the moment we rose.

The treasured moments of love and peace and ease of mind did not last as external forces made themselves known despite our friends and families attempt to provide us with privacy. Time for me and my husband had become an increasingly precious commodity one to be horded second by second. He brought me to these woods to escape the mounting pressure to return home. I will not forget the sough of the wind in the dark leaves of the pines as he showed me the ancient paths. No one who had wandered amid the noble trees could feel anything but a sense of elation in such a majestic setting. The forest was full of hidden lochs, of noisy mountain torrents and of quiet glades where we would pass like phantoms among the red trunks of the trees.

Such bliss cannot last and it caught us by surprise when the testing began. We had been warned, but did not expect it so soon. My husband was furious and his blood lust overwhelming. We fought side by side at first until my strength began to falter then he led them away from me so I could survive. Now we were both hunted, divided and vulnerable, easy prey for those wishing to end our existence.

I was snapped out of my exhausted trance and away from the ancient tree by the rustle of underbrush disturbed by something heavier than a breeze, such negligence would be the true death of me. I let the bit of magic keeping me afloat dissipate as I started running again, what use worrying about foot prints when the scent of my blood hung in the air. The one who had been tracking me for hours was close again. I had become familiar with their scent though I had yet to catch sight of them. It was not long before I heard two more assailants drop from the night behind me to join with their tracker. I pushed my body harder, faster as the tantalizing scent I was using to guide me grew stronger.

I stopped in my tracks when I broached the edge of the clearing. I had thought to find shelter and safety and instead found another battle. Eric was in full motion, his body covered with wounds, blood flowing down his face and over his chest from bared fangs. There were three bodies sprawled dead in the grass but nine more assassins surrounded the Viking. I leapt to assist him, forgetting about the three at my back. I was allowed two steps before I was brought down from behind to land face first in the bloody dirt. I kicked and scrambled. I tore my way back up right, my eyes gone blue and my mouth filled with the enemy's blood. I whirled when I heard my name screamed, a desperate plea for forgiveness, to see my mate fall beneath our enemies, his head flying to flake to ash at my feet.

I howled, a primal sound of rage and pain, new lines of power ripping across my frame as hidden reservoirs of magic were drawn upon. Our enemies surround me, laughing and jeering, teasing me as a cat does the mouse. My body shifted to face them, fangs and serrated teeth bared to meet their attacks. I snarled at my tormentors urging them closer, urging them to take the kill. They tired of their games and a signal unseen begins the end. I roared in victory when they leapt as one. My body dissipating into the wicked wind a hurricane of hate and revenge. My last conscious sight the spray of their arterial blood through the air.

"Well that was unexpected," a faint voice reverberated, "was anyone injured?"

"There are a few minor cuts; the wards absorbed most of it. I seriously doubt they would have held if she hadn't been so exhausted," another voice spoke with a tinge of awe.

"This exercise was meant to test, not break her. What did you do to cause such a reaction," a third voice, female, demanded with a snarl.

I was pulled from the blackness by the force of their bickering, my body throbbing with pain. There is a heavy weariness in my limbs and excruciating agony pulses from where my heart once beat.

"There is something wrong, her wounds have healed yet I have never felt such pain," the voice is beloved, a piece of my imagination that should not be.

I have not the strength to lift my eyelids, but my lips part on a whisper, "Eric."

Large cool hands lift me into an embrace, "I am here my _littli stríðsmaður_." There is a brush of familiar lips over my face, "I will not let you go, tell me what is hurting you."

I struggled to open my eyes as I reached for his touch. Through bleary vision his face wavered into view, his eyes filled with concern. My hand weakly cupped his cheek and he turned to place a kiss in my palm. It was then I realized I still felt the bond between us, open now and throbbing with his love and a faint taste of fury.

I watched him, still not understanding this vision compared to the previous reality. "I saw you die Eric, they killed you in front of me. I felt the bond break." My voice trailed off while blood tears flowed.

"Shh lover, I am here now. This is the reality," I heard him whisper as I gave up the fight and fell back into the darkness to recuperate.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Drained**

I looked at the woman in my arms, my lover, and my wife and wondered how she yet existed in this realm. Her body appeared withered and drawn, almost translucent as if her very essence had fed the destruction she had just wrought. The pain which she had shared with me through the bond seemed to have disappeared with the assurance I was real and not some fantasy brought on by exhaustion or perhaps another source.

I glared at the twins huddled in conversation on the other side of the devastation.

"Pam," I growled and my child was at my side immediately. I carefully handed her Sookie. "Take her back to camp, make sure she feeds well. There is a flask in my bag, give her a few drops. It will help heal the new magic paths." I ran my hand down the new curves and whorls joining those of old shadowing just beneath Sookie's skin. The physical proof her past would never be forgotten.

"Yes Master. I will leave the Royal Guard with you." Pam kissed Sookie gently on the forehead and for a moment concern darkened her normally expressionless gaze as her fingers brushed against Sookie's cheek. "What will you do with those two?" She asked as she nodded toward the two fairies I was keeping an eye on.

"I will have answers to my questions."

"I wish I could remain to observe your technique." She flashed a fang filled smile over her shoulder as she slipped out of the clearing.

I walked around the clearing noticing the twisted and broken trunks of trees and shrubbery strewn about. One would think a tornado had struck and danced for a few moments before disappearing once again into the heavens. One would not be far off in their observations if they understood the power inherit in the vampire known as Sookie Northman. We had been extremely lucky the Fae wards had absorbed and contained the destruction; else the flying splinters and debris may have ended a vampire or two instead of just the constructs.

The fairy twins, Neave and Lochlan watched me as I strode toward them, not a hint of fear did I find in their eyes. I had each of their throats in a hand as I shoved them up against the only ancient pine undamaged. Lochlan reached toward his belt but stopped at a hiss from his sister.

"You will tell me what you did to my wife for her to react in such a way." Our alliance precluded me from actual physical harm and I had to drop the two of them before my fury had me doing more than lifting them off their feet.

Neave spoke her gaze steady upon mine. "She had to be tested."

I snarled my fingers clenching with the need to punish. "Tested but not pushed to annihilation. Now answer me."

"We needed to know what she would do if faced with her greatest fear," Lochlan explained as he took out a small dagger and worried at a splinter in his palm.

"You mind raped her?" Fuck the alliance, Niall could always find another assassin. I had Lochlan's dagger out of his hand in mine in a breath, teasing at the edge of one of his crystalline eyes. "I agreed to the ambush and the constructs and am appreciative of the wards which kept all of us from the final death in the last encounter. But no one plays head games with my lover."

Neave bared silver tipped teeth in warning and explained as her twin took care not to tempt me. "She should have been defending against such an assault. She was not; else we would not have been able to slip through. She had no more magic; she should not have been able to work such destruction. We thought to draw only her physical response."

I slammed the dagger into the bark behind Lochlan's head and turned away. "From Sookie's words I conclude you used a construct to show her my death while hiding the true battle from her?"

"Yes"

"She said she felt the bond break."

"Your death was in all ways real to her."

"What did you wish to prove with this exercise," I demanded.

"Whether she would or could survive the culling."

I whirled on them, "This was not a hunt."

"No," Neave agreed. "This was just a taste of the future. But in that future we proved this evening our Queen will suicide upon your death or the appearance there of. She has become too emotional where you are concerned."

"Your Majesty, if the Queen were to fall in front of you we know you would methodically kill those who dared harm her if there was a chance at winning. But if you were faced with overwhelming numbers, as Sookie was, you would then go on the defensive and look for a way to escape the situation so you could return and pick them off one by one," Lochlan stated firmly. "You would have your vengeance without the cost of your survival. You would not have gone berserker as she did."

"I have a millennium of battle experience behind such tactics," I stated flatly recognizing his analysis to be correct. I was Sookie's greatest weakness in battle just as she was mine. The difference was our level of control over the inevitable blood lust and emotional upheaval.

I ran my hand through my ratted hair as I turned back to them. "She still has so much to learn."

For the first time a hint of emotion filled Neave's eyes as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Eric, her first reaction to the possible end of your existence cannot be to meet the sun or any other type of suicidal impulses. This is no time for her to become human. She must be rational and coldly calculating at all times."

I shrugged off the fairies hand, only Claudine was allowed of their kind to touch me in such a way. Neave accepted my rejection to her physical intrusion without a word. The alliance between us was still too young and untested for me to trust any Fae but Niall and his family that close.

"Was Niall aware of what you intended to do?"

Lochlan shook his head, "No, the decision to test her mentally as well as the agreed upon physicality was our own. We believed her susceptibility to illusion and mental persuasion to be a potential avenue of exploitation after the summit display. We were correct."

"In that case ..." My right hook caught the smug assassin unawares and he broke through a moss covered rock across the clearing with a very satisfactory crunch. I flashed a bit of fang at his sprawled form, "I feel no compunction for punishing you just as Niall would."

His eyes glowed with suppressed fury as Lochlan struggled to his feet. His sister was at his side immediately whispering in his ear urgently.

"Your sister is free from my wrath only because I know her skill is in the illusion." I glided over to the two of them where they now crouched warily. "You on the other hand were the one to paw through my lovers mind. You touched her without my permission, by both our laws I could call for your head instead of just cracking it against a rock."

I summoned the vampires and other fairies who made up my Royal Guard to head back to camp. They had served as templates for the constructs, or doppelgangers' if you will which Sookie and I had physically battled. Just like the constructs Sookie had created the night she had killed Bill, these clones had fought and moved with the skill of their templates. They were a safety measure, along with the wards, to protect both fairies and vampire from the final death against Sookie's unpredictable magic's.

The real vampire and Fae had done the tracking, the constant skirmishing and persistent harassment. The constructs were used in the final encounter, which was supposed to be a test to see Sookie's capability against over whelming numbers when physically and magically exhausted. It was also a way for me to test her survival instincts in a natural environment. She was aware of the test from the beginning, had in fact agreed to it and offered some suggestions, like the wards. But obviously the twins spontaneous experimentation had caused something to seriously go wrong.

It did not take us long to arrive at our base camp at the edge of the forest. I left the others to go to Sookie while they began packing so we would arrive back to our lodging in the village before dawn.

I thought about my version of the final encounter. I had held my own against my antagonists. In fact I was having a howling bit of fun smashing through the constructs when Sookie broke into the clearing closely followed by Pam and the twins. There was to be a fourth vampire tracker, but I had heard he had been sloppy and Sookie had taken him down earlier. He would heal, but I bet he would spend several hours working on his hand to hand. Pam and Lochlan had taken turns being the harrier, constantly on Sookie's heels. Neave was to have joined in just before the clearing, taking a few extra moments to make sure the wards were up.

Sookie had done well over the last three days but the frantic fear I had seen enter her eyes when she moved into the clearing caught me by surprise, followed swiftly by confusion when I watched her ignore her own assailants and try to leap to my aid. She knew I can handle six on one easily her actions made no sense. Her pursuers had brought her down swiftly after her first step though she was up and turning on them immediately. Then she had screamed and all hell had broken loose.

My women were waiting for me in the tent when I walked in, trading insults with each other while Sookie sipped from a bag of donor blood.

I frowned, "Where are the humans?"

Sookie blushed, "I fed from all of them."

"You are still hungry?" I asked in surprise normally three humans would have a seriously injured vampire feeling spry. We had seven tagging along.

She shrugged, "I didn't want to risk draining them so I took some from all of them instead of weakening a couple. I had Pam pull me away when I started to get carried away."

"She looks much better," Pam stated in satisfaction.

I agreed but I could also feel Sookie's need for physical assurance that I was indeed not a figment of her imagination. The illusion of my death was still too raw. I slipped in behind her on the palette where she rested and held her close, her head tucked just under my chin.

"Sookie tell me what happened out there?" I asked her as I rubbed at the tension in her arms while easing her from me so I could see her face.

"I cannot tell you what day the illusion became the reality. All I know is for me the last three days you and I have been running for our lives from assassins sent here to kill us. Every step, every skirmish was life or death to me. It was no longer a war game. When I entered the clearing I saw you against nine enemies with three dead at your feet." I could hear the smile in her voice. "You were covered in blood but holding your own. Then something happened and I saw you falter. I forgot about the ones behind me, a deadly mistake I admit and tried to go to your assistance but they brought me down. Then I made it back to my feet and you screamed my name, but I was too late." Her voice shook and I could feel the fear and the fury clawing at her. I soothed her and waited for her to continue. "Your head turned to ash at my feet and I felt the bond break. I knew I was going to die as well." Her voice hardens, "They teased me, toyed with me like a rodent. I was exhausted physically and magically but somehow I tapped into more power and when they finally attacked I just let my instincts have control. I remember blood flowing and then the voices woke me."

Pam spoke up, "I think you used your own body as fuel for your magic Sookie." She explained to Sookie how withered she had looked when we found her.

Her exotic eyes widened, "That's not good."

I agreed, "No it is not. Neither is the self - annihilation you displayed," I said crisply.

She narrowed her eyes, "Explain."

"When you saw me fall your first thought should have been for survival with vengeance a consideration only if the opportunity had presented itself."

"They had me surrounded!"

"You let them toy with you instead of looking for an opportunity to escape!" I roared at her both of our tempers rising. "You let your enemies control the situation instead of taking the control away from them." I admonished in a softer tone.

"What else could I have done?" She demanded in frustration.

Pam responded quietly, "Picked out the weakest among them and attacked, attempted to break through the circle."

"But..." Sookie sputtered.

"But instead you waited for them to come to you," Pam pointed out.

I slowly tangled my fingers in Sookie's hair, gently rubbing her scalp to calm her as I asked, "Sookie did you want to die?"

Her eyes rimmed with tears she refused to allow to fall. "I felt you die Eric. All I could think of was destroying those who had taken you from me, and if I died doing so, then so be it."

I let my eyes harden and my words were harsh when I responded. "Sookie if the roles had been reversed and you were the one to fall. I would have secured my own survival first and then taken my revenge. You may have destroyed those who had done the actual killing at the cost of your own life, but they were only the pawns, the soldiers doing as they were commanded. What about those who had ordered our deaths would you let them live? In our scenario, Pam had fallen earlier, with your death there was no one left to seek vengeance." I shook her gently before I continued, "There would be no one left to protect Hunter, or have you forgotten about him?"

I felt her body stiffen with her refusal to accept my conclusion. I softly kissed her, "I need you to live even if I am the one to find the final death. Will you promise to do that for me, for our family?"

"You promise the same?" She asked quietly including Pam in the question for she was also part of our family.

"Yes," Pam assured her.

"I do," I said with smile, echoing my vows so recently given.

The tension which has grown between us was broken when Sookie laughed, "Quite a way to end our Honeymoon wouldn't you say?" She asked as she poked me.

"I think it was perfect," Pam said earnestly. "Two weeks of solid fucking followed by a week of battle followed by blood gorging should be part of every vampires honeymoon package."

Sookie groans, "Pam..."

"You're right," Pam snickered as she rose to her feet. "I need to leave so the two of you can get back to the fucking." She gave a jaunty wave and left me alone with my very tired wife.

"I want you to take a quantity of my blood so your recovery is swift," I said as I removed my shirt and guided Sookie to my neck. We both had been bouncing lust back and forth since Pam's words and I caught her by surprise by offering my blood this way. "Feed my wife," I gently urged her. "There will be time for other pleasures when you are strong again." I felt her reluctant acceptance and then the sweet sound of her fangs elongating to be followed by her bite.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet intimacy of her sharpened kiss. The swirl of my blood flowing through her, healing her, strengthening her and binding us ever tighter is its own kind of ecstasy. We were both rumbling our pleasure when she was satisfied, delicately sealing the tiny wounds she made in my neck before they healed. Such an elegant dainty savage creature was the little fairy vampire in my arms. Who was also quite ticklish when I tongued the pointed tip of one ear.

She slapped at me lightly in chastisement before snuggling sleepily into my arms and going into down time. I let her rest for a few hours before nudging her awake so we could return to the village. While I held her I made note to contact Niall about the twins little game. Prince or not, if he had any knowledge of their actions I would not be pleased. I did not have to have his people in my retinue to honor our alliance agreement.

Sookie and I would spend one more evening here in the Highlands before returning to Gudrun, our Palace in Shreveport, and the responsibilities facing us as King and Queen in the current political climate. We had trade agreements between our new allies to secure, a teenage telepathic son to guide and protect and a culling to prepare our people for. The last week had only been the beginning as we tested our strengths and weaknesses for we were bound and determined to survive the Elder driven holocaust to come.

* * *

A/N - Littli stríðsmaður - little warrior


	2. Chapter 2  Surprise

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and I welcome all the new folks climbing on for the ride. As always your feedback and support is much loved.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Surprise**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Little Girl  
**

Eric had sent me to New Orleans in his place to work with the Area One sheriff, Paulson when we returned from Scotland. The fourth of July was on Saturday, five days away, and we expected the celebrations to be on the extreme side this year. News from the Summit in Rhodes had already spread and many vampires were acting out in one of two ways. Some vampires were high tailing it out of the country, hoping to find asylum in the Old world and others had taken the 'what the hell, if we are going to finally die let's go out with a bang' route.

Those fleeing the country were in for a big surprise when they arrived at their destinations. Those that ruled in the Old World already had their hands full with intolerance from humans and were not allowing asylum for those fleeing the America's. In fact our own little vacation to the Highland's would have resulted in the Scottish vampire King refusing us permission to visit his territory if it had been booked a few days later. Eric had stated it would only be a matter of time before airlines like Anubis would no longer fly internationally. If a vampire was determined to sneak back into the old world, they would have to do it the old fashioned way, traveling by ship, risking discovery and then dodging the monarchy of which ever territory they landed in. They would face a hunt, one way or another.

I had a difficult time understanding what would be accomplished by such a reduction of numbers in the vampire population, especially the potential loss of older vampires when the humans and most other supernatural's already out numbered us. Wouldn't such action weaken the vampires? Eric had explained next to blood the vampires greatest instinct is survival. Once you have faced death and walked away from it, in a manner of speaking, anything which threatens your continued existence must be eradicated. It was part of our oldest laws (which I was still learning) the preservation of the sanctity of the blood. While the true death of say, a couple hundred vampires, would look extreme census wise they could in theory be recreated three days later. The Vampires were not concerned about the quantity of their population; they were concerned with the quality.

Before the Great Revelation a vampire wishing to create a child would search them out. They would locate and observe their chosen one for days, weeks maybe even months until they were satisfied their choice was worthy of the gift of blood. Whether the turning was made in love, loneliness or in a desire for pain, the one chosen was rarely weak. Now though, turnings were being made for money or to cure boredom or just to raise bloody hell. Such chaos had placed all of us in danger and not just from the Elders.

I squirmed on the throne as I listened to the droning humans in front of me. They were a group of architects, contractors and lawyers hired to build a vampire university. The compound would be a safe house for newly turned vamps that had been abandoned to go live and learn about what they now were and the laws they must abide by. These compounds were being built around Louisiana, Texas and Mississippi as a result of a brain storming session between the three vampire monarchs trying to come up with ways to contain and control the fledglings. So far the half dozen universities which were complete were successful, vampire crime rate had decreased and humans clamoring to become vampire had slackened. But as usual, human greed and ignorance was interfering and causing issues building the rest of them.

"Mr. Carmichael," I interrupted the human making excuses in front of me. "I really do not care your secretary was pregnant with twins and dropped the ball regarding the permits. What I do care about is the amount of money Mr. Northman has paid you in advance and the lack of activity I see at the construction site. The agreement was the compound complete and fully staffed by the end of this month." I leaned down and snarled, "Instead my visit found piles of construction material rotting in the humidity and nary a worker in sight. Yet you dare come here requesting more funds?"

The smarmy human in front of me smiled, "Mrs. Northman perhaps this conversation would be easier if it was taking place between me and Mr. Northman? Businessman to Businessman you know we speak the same language as it were. You really shouldn't have to worry your pretty little head over such matters."

I heard Paulson stifle a laugh and fought down the instinct clamoring for the head of the fool in front of me. Instead I stood up and slowly stalked toward the overly confident human. My movements were liquid, sensual, teasing as I flicked my tongue over my lips and reached a languid hand to cup his face. I watched as his eyes darkened and the room filled with the scent of his lust. I leaned forward, allowing the draped bodice of my shirt to gape granting the human an eyeful and laughing to myself as the sweat sprang to his brow. I slid my hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, pulling his head down and toward me, parting my lips as if inviting his kiss. His breathing was rapid and the beating of his heart filled my ears. Our mouths were only millimeters apart when I let my fangs drop and lifted him from his feet. In the next instant my mouth was around his carotid artery with fangs just barely piercing his skin. The scent of his lust was swamped by fear and the human whimpered above me.

I flicked my tongue to taste the bead of blood which had risen to my fangs and wrinkled my nose in disgust. He tasted foul. His blood proof the disgusting sliminess of this man was more than skin deep. I tossed the human away from me, not caring his companions had to scramble out of the way or be damaged when he landed. I sat back down and calmly watched the humans bickering with each other.

A younger blonde human moved toward the throne and dipped a bow toward me. "Mrs. Northman my name is Darwin Elders, please let me apologize for my partner."

I could scent his fear as well but underneath the glint of fear in his eyes this human contained a stony strength. "Apology accepted Mr. Elders." I was tiring of this group so I scanned them for more information. "I do wish Mr. Carmichael had just admitted the fact his pregnant secretary had embezzled the funds. It would have made all of this much easier." I examined my nails as Darwin blanched. "You see Mr. Elders; you really cannot fool a vampire."

He gulped and reached behind him to pull Copley Carmichael forward again before stepping back into the rest of the group. Besides his sliminess, Mr. Carmichael resembled a pugnacious bulldog. A bulldog who was currently struggling to gain control of the situation. "Mrs. Northman I do not know who your sources are but I can assure you the funds advanced by Mr. Northman were not stolen but instead used as they were meant to be. The additional funds are needed to pay unexpected sub contractors. We had to demolish and rebuild a couple of the structures we thought we could just refurbish."

I sighed, "You are my source Mr. Carmichael. There will be no more funds granted. The construction and staffing will be completed on time, even if you have to use your own quite extensive finances. Here is my incentive. If you do not finish this job as promised, Mr. Coltello will be paying you a visit," I nodded to indicate Paulson who obliged me by baring his fangs at the group before us. I wasn't sure which would cause more fear, a little blonde girl with fangs or someone who looked like Pinocchio's Geppeto, as Paulson appeared to be. His sweet grandfatherly features actually disguised one of the deadliest vampire assassins. He was perfect as Sheriff of this area, reassuring to the new vampires and with six centuries of reputation behind him, a lethal warning to elder vampire wishing to cause trouble.

The scent of human fear flooding the room increased and all of them assured me the job would be completed on time, and then left the throne room arguing amongst themselves.

I groaned and stood to stretch as Paulson came forward to sling a companionable arm around my shoulder.

"You handled them like a pro Sookie," he praised before stepping away to talk to his secretary.

I snorted in disbelief, Eric would have had them shaking in their boots with a flick of an eyebrow. I headed for the dining room and the line of donors waiting for me and chose a sweet oriental looking girl. My hunger satisfied I went up a floor to the training room where I knew I would find Wanda sparring with the other security forces.

Sure enough the wolverine was currently taking on a tiger and a black bear. At first I thought the tiger was Quinn until I heard his voice roaring out instructions to the black bear. I found a comfortable spot to observe the action and settled back to watch.

The bear had swatted at the wolverine and found his paw clasped between her jaws. She refused to let go and the bear bawled in pain as he jerked and pulled trying to tear himself free. The tiger in the mean time was easing behind the two for a position to attack the wolverine. Just as the tiger pounced, Wanda let the bear go and flipped over, raking six inch long razor sharp claws through the vulnerable abdomen of the tiger before it could complete its attack. Momentum lost and bleeding from severe wounds the tiger crashed to the ground and rolled across the room ending up against the mirrored wall.

With one assailant out of the picture Wanda turned her attention back to the bear. The wolverine bared her dagger sharp teeth in clicked her tongue in an invitation for the bear to attack. Apparently goaded into a rage the bear roared and charged only to slide and crash into another wall when his target refused to stay put. The wolverine immediately leaped onto the larger animal and sank claws and fangs into his vulnerable neck, not quite closing all the way for the death blow.

"Enough," Quinn commanded as he shook his head in disgust. "We are done for the night. Go change and get cleaned up, I want to see you back here in ten minutes."

The wolverine dropped from the bears back and scurried through a swinging door which lead to the locker area, both the tiger and the bear limped after her. The training room reeked of sweat, blood and the raunchy stench of wolverine musk. I wrinkled my nose and crossed to the switch for the room's ventilation, sighing with relief when the fresh breeze from the fans hit my face.

Quinn's eyes glinted with laughter as he joined me on the pile of mats. "Her scent is almost as powerful a weapon as her teeth and claws isn't it?" he asked with a smile.

I chuckled, "Sometimes I think it is more powerful, gah she reeks!"

"I do not!" Wanda admonished as she joined us, giving me a quick hug.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed, returning her embrace.

Soon after a large dark haired young man and to my surprise though it should not have been, Delaney joined us. The young man was grumbling about his sore neck while Delaney shyly greeted me.

"Hello Sookie," she said with her eyes lowered easing closer to the protection of Quinn in case I snapped at her.

"You are looking well Delaney. I see Quinn's company has been good for you."

Quinn laughed and pulled the nervous shifter into his arms.

Delaney smiled at me, "Yes he has been wonderful."

"Excellent," I turned to Quinn, "Is there anything Eric needs to be aware of? I will be returning to Shreveport tonight."

He shook his head, "No everything is prepared. I have extra security forces arranged to protect the various vampire businesses and have eyes watching the Fellowship of the Sun cathedral. The chaos should hopefully be minimal; also the human authorities claim they will have extra personnel on patrol as well."

"In that case when the festivities are over I would like you to assign someone to keep an eye on Carmichael Enterprises and the development project. Let Paulson know about anything you find out of the ordinary."

"Sure thing Sookie, tell Eric I said hello," Quinn responded.

Wanda and I took our leave and headed to the garage where the van containing my travel coffin waited. The summer nights were short and with the amount of work Paulson and I had to finish up this evening we were heading back to Shreveport later than I liked. Wanda would be driving while I was ensconced in the coffin, the one thing about being a vampire I despised, so there would be no chance of me risking sunlight if we got held up returning home.

Wanda slid the van door shut as I climbed into the coffin pulling it closed. I heard the van start and tried to squirm into a comfortable sleeping position as we headed back to Eric and Shreveport.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Nightshade  
**

I looked up at the knock on my office door and pushed aside the pile of paperwork I had been going through.

"Enter," I responded and smiled at the young man who strode in. "Hello Hunter."

"Hello Uncle Eric," he said as he slid into the chair in front of the desk. He had filled out in the weeks we had been gone thanks to the training he had been receiving from Thalia, Wanda and her brother Ollie. He had also added an inch or two to his height. Despite his dark hair and eyes I could see traces of the family resemblance to Sookie, including the apprehension now clouding his eyes.

"What can I do for you?"

Hunter didn't answer right away, seemingly to gather his thoughts. He took a deep breath, "You know Ollie and I along with one of the younger were guards have been going out in the evenings?" he asked.

I nodded.

"There is a new club over on the edge of the river, place called Nightshade." His eyes began to sparkle, "Really cool place since it is only for those who are twenty and under. We usually have a great time especially when I ..." He broke off and swallowed, avoiding my eyes suddenly.

I hid a smirk, keeping my face carefully blank as I finished his sentence, "When you dip into the other minds and show off to your friends?"

The color rose in the teenagers cheeks as he self consciously cleared his throat, "Erm, yes"

"Continue," I encouraged him.

"Well for the last couple of nights Ollie noticed this SUV parked across the street from the club with the same two guys in it. Those two guys plus the weird girl who approached me tonight bothered me enough to think I should let you know about them," he confessed.

"Tell me about the girl," I asked as I settled back into my office chair, raising my legs to the edge of the desk.

His brows crinkled as he tried to remember Hunter began, "Like I said, the club is for mid teens to twenty year olds, but the girl who came over to talk to me appeared to be old enough to drink. Ollie actually challenged her on it, saying she was trying to rob the cradle and she pulled out an ID to prove her point."

"ID's are worthless."

"Exactly," he agreed. "So I tried to dip into her head to find out what she wanted." He looked me straight in the eye, "I couldn't read her at all."

"You mean she was a vampire?" Vampires were not supposed to feed off those under the age of consent as part of the Great Revelation. It happened, but normally a vampire would avoid a place like the Nightshade because it would invite inquiry into their hunting habits. Ironically enough, while we could not feed on them we could turn a human with their consent as long as they were over the age of fifteen. Draining was legal, sipping was not, another example of the foolishness of human laws.

Hunter shook his head, "No, I don't think so. She wasn't a blank spot, like a void. I would say she had one heckuva set of shields."

"Did she react at all to your probing?"

"No, she just chatted for a while then walked off."

"Tell me about the SUV."

"It was still parked outside when we left, and the girl was now sitting with the driver."

"Could you read the driver?"

"Ya, I could," Hunter said. "He was thinking about how hungry he was and how he wanted to get the hell out of there so he could get dinner. I couldn't get any more than that out of him because the chick suddenly leaned over to him and wham, his thoughts were locked up tight." He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a slip of paper with some letters and numbers scribbled on it. "Ollie was able to get the license number of the SUV when it pulled away." He handed it to me.

I glanced at the scrap and noted Ollie had also recorded the state issuing the plates, Wyoming.

Hunter said quietly, "The place they kept me locked up was located in Wyoming."

"I know," I said quietly while rage pooled behind my stony eyes. "So our Agents are back and spying on you and somehow equipped to block you."

"They might be able to block me, but maybe they couldn't block Aunt Sookie?" Hunter asked. "She's a lot stronger than I am. There is still a lot I need to learn. She doesn't look much older than I do."

True, because of Sookie's Fae heritage, even though she was turned in her late thirties she appeared to be in her early twenties. With a bit of assistance from Pam and Janice with a wardrobe and cosmetics she could pass for her late teens, maybe.

"If we could hide her ears your Aunt could probably pass as one of you." My wife's vampiric beauty was exotic. Her ears were delicately pointed, her skin still retaining a slight golden hue with faint patterns shifting below it. Her hair was a mass of silver blonde curls reaching to her waist and her eyes a glacial blue. She was petite, gently rounded in all the right places with a predator's muscular grace, and she was all mine.

I made a decision, "Hunter I will have your Aunt Pam research the truck, and when your Aunt Sookie returns we will figure out a way for her to poke around the heads of those following you. In the meantime both Indira and Thalia will be assigned as your evening body guards." I waited through his groan of disbelief. "They will be your guards if you leave the compound. If you choose to remain in the compound, they will not be needed."

"But Uncle Eric ..." Hunter protested.

"No argument. You are still just a human," I smirked when he rolled his eyes, "and your friends are good fighters, but they do not have the experience needed to go against the professionals who appear to be following you. I will not risk your safety." I winked at him, "Your Aunt Sookie would send me to my final death if anything happened to you."

He sighed, "Well ok, Thalia is pretty cool. Indira is the wet noodle; she just follows me around and glowers."

My eyebrows rose at the thought of Thalia being considered 'cool' by anyone.

Hunter scrambled to his feet, "So after tomorrow night's shindig we will go after these guys?"

I groaned at the reminder of Pam's plans. "Yes," I replied.

"Ok, night then Uncle Eric."

"Good night Hunter."

After the boy left the office I sent a text off to Pam. She reminded me Sookie was on her way back from New Orleans with Wanda and not expected until after dawn. I would be resting alone tonight. I growled to myself already missing the silken touch of her limbs against mine as we held each other. Displeased by the reminder of the politics which separated us for the moment, I returned to the extensive paperwork before me.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - Shouldn't have  
**

Eric was waiting for me when I climbed out of my travel coffin the next evening.

"Hello lover," he purred as he pulled me into his arms.

I met him half way for a toe curling kiss slipping out of his embrace to grab his hand and lead him toward the shower I desperately needed. Eric had other ideas though, for once the door had closed behind us, my clothes were in shreds on the floor and I was perched on the vanity with him nestled between my thighs. I melted for him instantly as my greedy hands explored his arms and shoulders.

"I missed you," he whispered nibbling my neck and nudging gently at my sodden core for emphasis.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled, trying to bring him closer to what we both hungered for. He resisted, still remaining just shy of where I wanted him while slipping a hand down between us to tease.

"Not yet," he admonished as he nipped the point of my ear. The exquisite sensation had me all but a puddle in his arms and I tried to gather myself for a bit of teasing of my own.

I stopped trying to pull him closer and instead dropped a hand to stroke him while the other hand raked down his back. He groaned at the combination of pain and pleasure, ending his exploration of my ear to return to my frantic mouth. Our hands matched the rhythm of our tongues and my hunger grew until I had to tear away from his mouth and beg.

"Please Eric."

I felt his smile against my neck and gasped with pleasure and relief when he slid into me. He lifted me from the vanity only to push me back up against the wall, each thrust reaching deeper and deeper. I could feel myself coming undone and latched onto his chest to tongue one of his paps, drawing the rumble of a growl from his chest when I nipped him.

I released him and tilted my head back against the wall, seeking his eyes. 'Harder Eric," I demanded, my legs tightening around him. His eyes flashed as he complied, the room echoing with the slap of our bodies against each other. He shifted his stance and lifted me higher so that he could slam me down to meet each thrust. It was too much, I couldn't hold back and as the pleasure flooded through me I bit down, my fangs piercing his shoulder. He roared, thrusting one more time before his own release, his fangs sliding into my neck and the sensation of him feeding triggering another orgasm.

Satiated I licked the punctures on his shoulder closed and basked in the love flowing between us. When he was finished feeding, Eric walked us over to the shower still connected intimately. I groaned at the sensation and it wasn't long before the two of us found completion again.

Pam was waiting for us when we returned to the bedroom, her toe tapping impatiently.

"What's the matter Pam," Eric asked smugly as he strolled over to the closet unconcerned with modesty.

"You are messing up my schedule," she accused him.

I glanced between them with confusion while I pulled on a dark skirt and silk blouse. "What schedule?" I asked since to my knowledge we were just going to spend the evening trying to catch up the paperwork and politics which had been piling up during the summit and honeymoon. I waited for her to answer while I drooled over the luscious display before me.

Still nude Eric was bending over, spectacular cheeks presented toward me, to pull on his jeans. He glanced over his shoulder and winked at me, slowly pulling them on leg by leg, inch by inch to end with a little hop before yanking them up to his waist and tucking himself in. If I was still human I would be panting.

Pam's voice was still droning on while Eric continued to tease me as he slithered into a dark shirt and tucked it into his jeans.

I was yanked from my fantasies by Pam tapping me on the shoulder and calling my name.

"Sookie," she demanded with a scowl. 'Have you heard word I have been saying?"

"Um, no."

She sighed, "Eric and I have to go to Fangtasia for a bit. We will be back in a couple of hours ok?"

I scowled at both of them, "Does this mean I have to do all the paperwork myself?"

Eric shook his head, "No lover, I finished up quite a bit last night. There is only payroll left to complete."

"Oh," I said. I could handle payroll and it wouldn't take very long.

At least I thought it wouldn't take very long. I discovered after Pam and Eric had left that there was over two months of payroll to post. The funds had been issued manually while we were gone and now all the electronic data entry needed to be completed and posted. Eric might despise paperwork, but to me spreadsheets were the devil's playground. I had the uncanny ability to erase formulas and enter data in the wrong fields.

I was adding up a column carefully on the ten key calculator, trying to figure out why my balance was off when my cell phone announced the receipt of a text message three hours later from Eric.

_Come to the pool room lover._

Grateful to get away from the numbers blurring in front of me, I saved my work and headed out of the office.

As I drew closer to the pool room door I could see the flicker of candlelight through the glass walls, the source hidden by the rampant jungle like foliage. It looked like Eric had plans to continue our early evening romp.

I pushed open the door and slid through it only to pull up sharply.

"Surprise!" Screamed what seemed to be the majority of those staying at the compound.

My eyes were as saucers taking in the people and decorations abound.

Eric's cool arms slid around me as he whispered, "Happy Birthday Sookie," in my ear.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone exclaimed as noise makers and sparklers went off.

"Who, what?" I whispered in definite surprise.

Pam glided forward with glowing eyes, "You are the only one who's human birthday we can remember. I read about surprise birthday parties when I was researching the wedding shower and decided to have one."

Eric let me slip out of his arms so I could hug his child. "You did this for me Pam?"

Her fangs were on display when she happily nodded.

I held back the blood tears that rimmed my eyes and hugged her hard in thanks.

"Come," Pam demanded as she pulled back and grabbed my hand. "There is a cake, and presents. Though only the humans can eat the cake. Hunter assures me he can handle any left over's."

I spent the rest of the evening with my family and friends celebrating a human birthday I had forgotten years ago. Eric and I sat twined together on one of the lounges, sipping on the exotic blood Pam had ordered for the occasion. The humans and shifters had devoured the cake, exclaiming to Pam that it was the best they ever had. I had unwrapped all the presents, which included practically a whole new wardrobe, new accessories from Janice and some video games from Hunter. At that moment everything was perfect in my world, all the stress and fear of the coming weeks left far behind smothered by the love surrounding us.


	3. Chapter 3 Who

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Who**

**Scene 1- SPOV - Sweet Sixteen  
**

"Pam, I really don't want to cut my hair," I groused while Pam and Janice worked on me. Tonight I was supposed to go undercover and right now I was not a happy chippette.

"Sookie we need to do something to disguise your ears," Pam explained. "Unless you want me to cut the tips off?"

"No!"

"Then this is the best way, besides you can grow it back whenever you want."

I pouted as I watched her in the mirror. I knew she was right; I had seen her cut and then grow her hair out within day's enumerable times on some whim or another. I just didn't want to see the disappointment in Eric's face when he saw the wealth of hair he so enjoyed gone.

"Do it," I sighed and fought back my emotions when the first strands fell to the floor.

A few hours later Janice and Pam stood beaming at me, extremely pleased at the magic they had wrought.

"Can I look yet?" I asked since they had moved me away from the mirror soon after the hair cut began. My head felt pounds lighter and I could sense the brush of it against my cheeks, something I don't ever remember feeling before.

"Certainly," Janice said with a smile as she guided me back to the vanity.

"Wow," I whispered in awe as I took in the form staring back at me from the mirror.

My hair was a chin length wreath of bouncy curls framing my face and emphasizing my large eyes and pouty lips. The thickness and weight of the remaining hair disguised my ears no matter how hard I shook it. The pain staking time Janice had taken with my makeup had paid off, for my skin glowed as if I was still human and the shadowing of my eyes made them appear innocent, the light gloss on lips soft and dewy.

"You look barely seventeen," Pam said with satisfaction, snapping her contribution to my disguise. A pair of suspenders holding up a pleated leather skirt with a white cotton bandeau top, lace knee highs and platform boots finished off the outfit.

"How long will the body makeup last?" I asked in total disbelief at their transformation.

Janice looked me up and down with a critical eye, "It should last until you wash it off, unless of course it decides to rain."

"So it won't transfer if I like, dance with someone?"

"Nope."

"Who do you think you will be dancing with?" Pam asked with a smile.

"Me," a low voice growled from behind us.

I spun around and beamed at Eric, the smile quickly fading when I took in his shirtless presence. It was only when I was awash with his lust I figured out the sneaky bugger had blocked our bond to get behind me.

He walked over to me and dropped a kiss to my shoulder before sitting down in the chair I had only recently vacated. He shook out his blonde mane which trailed in silvery blonde strands down his back and locked eyes with Pam.

"Cut it," he ordered then flicked a glance to Janice. "I hope you have plenty more makeup left."

Pam set her hands on her hips and glared at him, 'What do you think you are doing Eric?"

"Finding out who is following our son."

"You cannot go in there, you are the King!" she admonished him.

His eyes snapped with icy fire, "I can do as I please when I please or have you forgotten, my child?"

Pam's eyes dropped immediately and Janice came up behind him to pick up comb and scissors. I couldn't help wincing when I saw what she was about to do.

Eric smiled at me in the mirror, "Do not worry lover, it will grow back."

I pouted, "I know, doesn't mean I have to like it." I walked over to the side and perched on the vanity to talk while they worked on him. "Are you sure you should be doing this though, what about protocol?"

He shrugged, "I am tired of being cooped up for the sake of appearances. What use being a king if you cannot make your own rules?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me with a smirk. "If someone wants to kill me, they are going to try no matter where I am." His eyes softened as he ran a finger over one of the wedding cuffs on his arm before reaching to stroke the matching one I wore. "Besides, how else can I be sure you are safe?"

I sighed in defeat. It did not matter Thalia was going to watch our backs or that Indira had been disguised as Hunter's date, Eric did not like me being out of his sight since I had returned from New Orleans, but would not tell me why. All Pam could tell me is Eric had had another conference call with Stan and Russell which left him in a growly mood afterward.

I really couldn't blame him since I had been just as growly when I found out what Neave and Lochlan had done in Scotland. They were no longer in Louisiana, having been called back to Faerun to answer to Niall. While I was ashamed they had been able to get through my shields so easily, I might have attempted to kill them if they had dared to remain at Gudrun. I snorted to myself, of course I would need to be at full power to kill them and I wasn't quite there yet.

It didn't take me as long to recover from over abusing my magic as it used to, but it still left me weaker than I liked while my body refueled. Pam had quite frankly told me I depended on my magic too much. I would have done much better last week if I had used a mix of all my skills instead. She was right, it had just become a hard habit to break, attacking magically first instead of physically. As for my telepathy, no one seemed to understand I was perfectly content not using it at all.

My telepathy was probably going to get a good workout tonight at Nightshade, the club where we would be spending the Fourth of July with Hunter. We were hoping to draw out the female and her associates who had been tailing him and his friends.

My musings were interrupted when Pam poked me. "What do you think?" she asked.

I glanced over at Eric and froze. "Oh... yum," I whispered wanting to slink over to lick and nibble his bare neck. Janice had cut his long hair to just below his ears in the front, graduating in layers to nap length in the back. Like my hair, without the old weight the strands sprung up around his face slightly tousled, giving him a look of sexy vulnerability. I walked around him for the full effect, shaking my head in amazement.

"Watch this," Pam instructed taking a bit of product and rubbing it into his hair and then combing it back away from his features. His face still had a hint of vulnerability until I felt him wrap his power around him, his features becoming stony, predatory as the true weight of his centuries settled over him. The boy was gone replaced by a man secure with his dominance who looked like he just stepped off the fashion runway.

My hair whipped around my head as I looked back and forth between him and Pam.

"Do that again," I begged and they obliged, the authority trickling away from Eric and a bit of finger combing later a shy young man of nineteen or twenty years stood in front of me.

"Damn Eric, you've gone from romance novel king to GQ top ten to sweet sixteen virgin with one hair cut."

He smirked at me, "My virginity has been long gone Sookie."

"Oh, I know," I agreed. "You could have fooled me in that get up though. Cripes, this girl isn't going to have a chance once she gets a look at you."

Pam snorted, "She wouldn't have had a chance even without the haircut." She was painting him with the body makeup which would hide the vampiric alabaster of his skin. Janice had taken her leave when she was finished cutting his hair, leaving just the three of us behind.

My eyes narrowed when it occurred to me Eric could end up touching the girl we were looking for, dancing with her, perhaps even pretending to seduce her.

"Mine," I snarled softly forgetting he could hear me.

He reached out and lifted my chin. "Yours," he emphasized catching my gaze and holding it while flooding our bond with love. He had to let me go so Pam could finish his arm and soon he was dressed and ready to go. He wore ragged and torn jeans with old biker's boots and a white t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Our wedding bracers looked odd gleaming against his now human like skin.

Pam apprised both of us, "You two will pass," she announced with satisfaction in a job well done.

When we met up with Hunter, he emphatically agreed with his Aunt Pam. "Just how old were you when you were turned Uncle Eric?" he asked without thinking how rude it sounded.

Eric shrugged as he slid into the driver seat, "Somewhere in my twenties, I do not really remember anymore."

"But you look so young," Hunter said. "You too Aunt Sookie, but that's because you are a fairy too right? I mean you were awfully old when you became a vampire, but you don't look like it."

I was still trying to figure out how to answer Hunter without smacking him when Eric took pity on the teenager. "Hunter it is never a good idea to remind a woman of her age, human, Fae or vampire." He flicked a glance my way, "Especially if your goal for the evening is to bed her."

'Eric!" I sputtered caught between laughter and dismay.

A flush traveled over the young man's features in the back seat. "I'll um have to keep the advice in mind."

Indira and Thalia met us at the club, having taken a different car. Thalia looked the same as usual tiny and ready to rip anyone's throat out for bothering her, until she caught site of Hunter. I watched astounded as her features softened and warmth flowed into her dark eyes when he stopped to talk to her. Indira was dressed in jeans and a polo t-shirt with tennis shoes, another oddity on the vampire who preferred flowing skirts and blouses.

Hunter and Thalia spoke for a moment before he took Indira's arm and walked her into the club. Thalia gave Eric and me a nod, her features once more reflecting her killer instincts before she disappeared into the night. She would be locating a vantage point where she could watch the club and anyone else who could be observing it.

Eric and I watched the other teenagers coming and going, pretending to neck in the shadows while I strove to remember what it was like to be that young again. My teen years had been rough. My shields were flimsy, constantly bombarded by the lusty thoughts of the boys in my class and the jealousy of the girls. My hormones had been out of control as well and I winced at the memories of the few teenage trysts I had tried and failed.

"Ready?" Eric whispered as he nuzzled the crook of my neck.

I nodded and followed slightly behind him when he took my hand and sauntered toward the club. I remembered to move with more of a bounce in my step instead of my normal predatory glide though I could not help the wrinkling of my nose upon entering the club. I was assailed by the heavy scent of a multitude of sickeningly sweet perfumes and body lotions almost camouflaging another aroma which grabbed hold of my vampiric side and tugged hard.

I had to fight to keep my fangs retracted and whimpered, pulling Eric to a halt.

He looked down at me with a question in his eyes before he lifted his head and took a deep breath. His eyes widened and he swore before he yanked me back outside.

I took deep gulping breaths as I leaned up against the wall, trying to clear the luscious scent that was calling me from my system.

He grinned while he watched my struggles, "I forgot how tempting the scent of an innocent is to a newborn, especially in large numbers."

Comprehension was slow in coming, the lure of blood still tickling my senses. I groaned when I figured it out. "There are virgins in there; it's their blood calling to me." I could not tell you why the realization some of the humans in the club were innocents took me by surprise, considering I kept my own until my late twenties. I quickly turned my thoughts away from whom and how I lost my innocence.

"But Hunter..." I started in puzzlement since I hadn't had such a reaction around him.

Eric growled softly, "Had his taken away a long time ago."

"He told you?" I asked him in surprise.

Eric ran a hand through his hair, the action only serving to enhance his look. "He was worried his experience could be considered unnatural. He did not want to hurt or scare a girl if he got that far in a relationship."

I didn't want to think of the boy I thought more of as a son being forced to service his captors. "Well he went to the right person for advice," I stated firmly as I took Eric's hand and marched back into the club, determined to finish what we came here for, despite my vampiric instincts.

Once inside Eric, thanks to his height, swiftly found the table where Hunter and Indira were enjoying snacks and non alcoholic drinks. They had chosen a location where our backs would be to a wall with a full view of the dance floor and bar area.

The club Nightshade was two stories tall with an industrial feel from the bare beams, steel studs and concrete floor. The club walls were a steel gray accented with purple and dark green flourishes. There was a live band playing on the stage and the dance floor was filled with young writhing bodies. The second floor was open, more of a double catwalk surrounding the club where teens could congregate and talk, one side dedicated to an arcade and a few pool tables. There were tables spread out around the main floor and the bar ran along the far wall.

The four of us were not alone for long as Hunter's friends figured out he had arrived. He was a popular young man and soon we had quite the crowd accumulated, taking up a half dozen tables, almost like he was holding court.

I leaned over and laughed in Eric's ear, "Seducing women isn't the only thing he appears to have learned from you. He has quite the court going doesn't he?"

"Must be his Fae heritage," Eric replied though his eyes gleamed with pride at how Hunter was handling the young men and women around him. Some of the girls had gotten into a slight shoving match, trying to be closer to him and Hunter had prevented the potential violence by standing and taking all three of them to the dance floor. Perfectly happy to have them grinding against him and each other instead of fighting.

I peaked over to Indira to find her acting just like the ignored date, her lip pouting petulantly while she allowed a couple of boys to sooth her. She appeared to never take her eyes off of Hunter while she flirted with the boys.

Both Eric and I were asked to dance by others as well as taking a turn or two on the dance floor on our own. Eric, never one to not take advantage, had used the times we were together to drive me into a physical frenzy with his wandering hands and thrusting hips. I wanted to call it quits and haul his jean clad rear back to the car for a quickie when our prey finally appeared.

Hunter kicked me under the table, the signal that this girl was the one as she approached us. She wasn't very tall, her body lithe and elegant. Her hair was a bright copper and her eyes amber gold. I had been reading humans all night, trying to discover anyone who may have wished Hunter ill, but I didn't need my telepathy to tell me there was something different about this girl. The power just rolled off of her.

Eric and I stood, pretending to go to the bar for more snacks so we could watch and analyze from afar.

"She isn't human," Eric asserted shielding me with his body from anyone who might be watching as I probed the girls mind.

"No," I agreed as I carefully examined the shields blocking me from her thoughts. They were supple instead of solid, rippling under my gentle touch. After a few moments I was confident I could get through them and relaxed against Eric. "Time to go back to the table."

"You can read her?" He asked.

"Yes, but I would rather get her away from Hunter first." I told him, resigned to his next actions.

Eric smirked and I watched in admiration as he sauntered back to the table and chatted the girl up, pulling her attention completely from Hunter with a well played glamour. Soon he moved her toward the back of the club and the emergency exits. I followed a bit behind, giving Indira a significant glance to let her know where we would be. She nodded before switching her attention back to flirting with Hunter and his friends.

Eric already had the girl trapped up against the wall, but apparently she wasn't cooperating with him anymore. He snarled at me, "She is resisting the glamour. I will not be able to hold her very long."

"Let her go," I advised him immediately plunging through her shields and combing through her thoughts to find out what she wanted with Hunter.

"What the hell is your problem, let go of me," the girl screamed tearing away from Eric and clutching at her head. It only took her a moment to figure out someone was in her mind before she pushed me out.

"Get the fuck out of my head bitch," she snarled glaring at me, forgetting about Eric as she started to lunge for my throat.

Eric slammed her back up against the wall, even though I could have taken care of her myself and growled at her to stay still.

"Like hell I will," was her retort the only warning a flare in her eyes before Eric threw himself backwards, his hands smoldering and the scent of burnt flesh in the air.

I called upon my own power, flinging a stasis field around her before going to Eric.

"You ok?" I asked in concern.

"I am fine."

When I was satisfied Eric wasn't lying to me, I returned to the girl and changed the field into a lasso of magic that held her hands to her sides and immobile. There was a trickle of blood flowing from her temple, the scent calling to me the closer I got.

"What are you," she demanded when Eric and I returned to question her.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," Eric replied as he leaned forward to lick the blood from her brow. His eyes widened and a faint smile curled his lips when he looked over at me. "Well that answers one question."

"What?" I asked.

"She's part Fae. I wonder if she even knows." He pondered as he examined the fuming girl.

"So she has the spark and an affinity for fire, great." With her coloring she fit the image of a descendant of the fire Fae perfectly. "That doesn't explain why she has been tailing Hunter."

"No it does not," Eric agreed. The snick as his fangs extended echoed in the alley. For the first time the scent of fear emanated from our prisoner as she realized what she faced.

The girl refused to cooperate; even presented with the fact her life would be forfeit. I had to peel her shields away layer by layer while Eric interrogated her. When we were finished she was little more than a gibbering puddle at our feet. We had all we needed and with her mind wide open it was easy for Eric to glamour her into forgetting about us. He planted a story about a mugging and flew her to another area of town for others to find.

I cleaned up the alley around us, removing any trace of our presence while I waited for him to reappear. He was swift and soon we sauntered back into the club, looking as though nothing but a quickie had occurred while we were outside.

Indira was waiting alone at the table chatting up some of the kids.

I glanced around, looking for the tall mop of dark hair I had come to love, becoming concerned when I could not find it.

I tapped the vampire on her shoulder to catch her attention. "Indira, where is Hunter?" I asked.

"Who?" she responded quizzically and I felt Eric stiffen at my side.

My fangs dropped and I snarled at her, only Eric's hand on my shoulder and his body shadowing our encounter kept me from giving us away.

She squeaked her eyes glazing with terror as I demanded, "Where is Hunter Indira? You were supposed to be watching him."

There was no answer from the terrified vampire in front of me.


	4. Chapter 4 Purple Rain

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Hugs to everyone for the feedback, reviews and alerts. They are all greatly appreciated. Also a bit more pimpage for the True Blood Lust Fangreaders Group, we had a blast last weekend during our chat and I encourage more of you to join in. There is always something going on even if you cannot join the chats because of timing. They are a great source for stories you might not have known about and just plain fun. If you are interested, send a note to fangreaders (at) gmail (dot) com.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Purple Rain**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Vamped  
**

"Sookie!" Eric hissed in warning as some of Hunter's friends came back to the table. It was a struggle but I got my fangs retracted before the humans could see them.

"Hey guys," I said with a sweet smile catching the cutest boy's eyes. I felt more than heard Eric's snort from behind me as I pushed a bit of glamour at the boy. "Did you see where Hunter went? He was supposed to be coming back with my drink."

"Last I saw of him he was on the dance floor," the young man responded backing away when I let a growl bubble from my lips.

Watching the boy grab the arm of his friend and scuttle toward the bar, I left Eric to get Thalia and deal with Indira while I started to explore the club looking for Hunter.

_Hunter, are you here?_ I sent to him hoping to feel his mental touch in reassurance but there was no response from the young man. I drifted through the crowd, probing as I went with nothing coming up on my radar but teenage lust and four unknown voids upstairs.

At the discovery, I sent a call through our bond to Eric and charged up the grated stairway knocking humans aside as I went. I felt Hunters fear and pain the moment my head cleared the stairwell through the blood we had shared. I felt my rage returned to me doubled and knew Eric and Thalia were right behind me as I leapt for the first teenage looking vampire.

He spilled Hunter to the floor, the boy's blood overflowing his lips as he snarled and met me mid-air. We rolled and I ignored the human's screaming around us as my eyes bled to blue and the beast spilled forth. With a snarl I latched on to his throat, ripping and tearing, barely feeling the pressure and pain from his fangs buried in my shoulder. When his blood poured down my throat the beast tasted it, examined it and then changed it. My blood magic flowed back up into the vampire's torn artery and followed his blood to its source, his unbeating heart. When my bestial magic found its goal I lifted my face from his neck and caught my enemy's eyes. I smiled and whispered, "Bye Bye," as I set the magic free. His heart exploded into dust as did the rest of him.

I returned to my normal form and stepped away from my victim. I glanced around to find Eric engaged with the other three vamps while Thalia leaned over Hunter. My eyebrows lifted when I saw her wrist at his mouth and the defiance in her eyes as she watched me warily. I almost objected but then reconsidered. Thalia was older than Eric, her ancient blood powerful and had shown a definite need to be around Hunter since she rescued him from Hallow. She had also sworn a blood oath to Eric and me, along with the other officers, which included being bound by my magic. If she truly meant to harm Hunter, I would know it. What I felt from her now was concern and determination not the lust of a vampire involved in creating a pet.

"When he has recovered enough, start glamouring the humans then get him out of here," I ordered her before leaping into the fray to help Eric.

He had dispatched one of the vampires attacking him but was having a good old' time playing with the other two.

"Can I play too?" I asked when I appeared at his side, engaging the smaller assailant.

"If you must," Eric replied as he and his assailant clashed together with ripping fangs.

The little vampire in front of me snarled and slashed at my throat. I ducked and rolled into him, knocking him from his feet. We were both back up, crouched and circling each other waiting for a drop in defenses to spring. I could see the instant the vampire realized my age and the over confidence flow over him for a quick kill. The thought of disposing me so he could escape was easy to read on his mobile features. He was a couple of centuries old and had been hard pressed against Eric but I should fall swiftly.

"Not going to be as easy as you think," I taunted him as I surrendered again to my beast submersing into the aspect which gave me the ability to match my physical skills against vampires who were my senior. My beast might grant me the speed, strength and stamina of a vampire centuries old but it was the months of training with Eric which made me a foe to be reckoned with.

The vampire hesitated for a split second, indecision crossing his features when my face and form changed. I took advantage and flowed over the distance separating us, grabbing an arm to toss him across the room onto a pool table. He recovered quickly, knocking me back with a kick to my midriff into the wall. I was right back on top of him, ready to rip out his throat and allow the blood magic to finish him off when I heard and felt Eric's command.

"Do not kill him Sookie."

The beast snarled at being denied its kill and I fought to push the aspect back down, slamming shields in place as I returned to my normal form. I drew on the strength Eric offered before tapping into the Fae magic, power flowing under my skin, designs pulsing in silver and gold while I surrounded my new little friend in stasis field.

I felt Eric's hand on my good shoulder and the glide of his tongue on my wounded one, aiding in the healing of the torn flesh.

"All right he is contained," I announced my eyes trailing over the collapsed pool table and the broken bar stools. "Remind me again why I promised you not to use my Fae magic to kill tonight."

I could feel Eric smile against my shoulder. "Because you would have hated yourself if you had lost control and injured a human. You needed the physical practice, besides you will be fully recovered from our honeymoon and back in control in a few days."

He turned me in his arms to steal a kiss before stepping away and taunting me over his shoulder. "You cannot tell me you did not enjoy tearing into his neck and the feel of his blood pouring down your throat instead of taking his head with a flick of your wrist."

I snarled and then pouted, resisting the urge to stamp my foot. "I hate it when you are right."

Eric went to help Thalia finish glamouring the humans who huddled in fear in various corners while I walked over to where Hunter sat on one of the good pool tables.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I took notice of his various wounds. His neck was torn though healing fast, his right hand and wrist appeared to be broken and he had the remnants of a black eye. Not as bad as they could be after encountering four vampires, but bad enough since Thalia's blood hadn't healed all of it yet.

"Stupid," he admitted, "and drained."

"Thalia's blood will take care of the latter but I cannot do much for the former. You want to tell me what happened when Eric and I left with the girl?"

He had enough blood left to blush and avoided my eyes. "When you guys disappeared a girl who could have been the red heads twin showed up with the guy who tried to drain me. The chick had dark hair and started to talk to Indira while the guy asked me if I had seen her sister. I lied to him and said no. He laughed and told me he found that real funny since he had the two of you upstairs having just stopped you from beating her up. If I didn't go with him without making a fuss he claimed he and his friends were going to kill you."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You know how good your Uncle Eric is in a fight and you thought these fools could have taken both of us? You didn't think to reach for me mentally to find out the truth?"

"I did try the telepathy thing, it wasn't working. As far as the rest of it," he lowered his eyes in shame, "I was scared they were going to hurt you. I thought if I went with them, maybe I could distract them, help you get away."

"So the witch did something to Indira and you ended up here with the vamps." He nodded at me and squirmed a bit. "So what else happened, how did you end up with him trying to drain you?"

"They were waiting for the red head to come back. She was supposed to lead you guys into an ambush and then circle back around."

"Since we left her in pretty bad shape, something must have gone wrong. No one else attacked us."

"Ya, something did because the dark haired chick suddenly got pissed and screamed at them. Then she just melted away."

"You mean she teleported? Like Aunt Claudine?" The red head had the spark and was a trained witch but I hadn't sensed enough Fae magic to teleport with but her twin could be different.

"No I mean literally melted away. She just kind of oozed down into the floor and was gone. They were distracted so I tried to get away, that's when the vamp lost his temper and bit me. The other guys were trying to glamour all the humans around us when you guys showed up."

"Did they say what they wanted with you?"

"Part of the screaming from the girl was about a trade which wasn't going to happen now. I think the vamps were here for you and Uncle Eric, while I was supposed to be a deal on the side."

Eric had come up behind us with Thalia. "Time to get out of here, the cops are on the way. I already contacted the vampire in charge and he will make sure this stays low key."

"How's Indira?" I asked as we followed Hunter and Thalia down the stairs.

"Sitting in the truck like a good little scared human."

"Bah"

"Exactly," he sighed as he opened the passenger door for me. "Doctor Ludwig will meet us at the infirmary."

I peaked over my shoulder and saw Indira huddled into the corner as far as she could from Hunter and Thalia, rocking herself and muttering. When I reached out with my senses I could see the magic slithering over her body like a purple bruise, a bruise which was growing and spreading.

"Eric, you better floor it," I ordered him as I crawled over the seat to crouch on the floor and grabbed Indira's hands. My eyes became whirling vortexes and power seethed under my skin as I called upon it to push back the magic trying to devour her aura. A breeze began to blow as icy blue clashed with purple in a battle for Indira's existence.

Pam and Chow met us in the garage at Gudrun. Pam took control of Thalia and Hunter while Chow picked up Indira and Eric supported me with his strength as I continued to fight for Indira. Doctor Ludwig was waiting at the infirmary for us and started on Hunter's wounds when she saw the magic battle I was waging with her other patient.

Indira was struggling in Chow's arms as he tried to hold her still. They had become nest mates, along with Felicia and Clancy, preferring to reside in the city instead of Gudrun. I saw the plea in Chow's eyes when they caught mine and I doubled my effort at beating the power attempting to devour her.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Early**

I could feel the power Sookie was pouring into her effort to defeat whatever was trying to consume Indira. What skin Sookie had showing in her outfit was covered by seething designs of silver and gold as her body channeled the stream of magic. She was holding her own, but I knew she would bottom out soon, her magical stockpiles lacking and drained from all the battles lately. I offered more of my strength, opening the bond between us without reserve.

"Eric bite me," Sookie demanded offering her hand to me.

I was confused she was perfectly capable of opening her own wounds. "Why?" I asked with her wrist poised at my lips.

"I need my blood inside her. But if I taste any, even my own I am going to lose my concentration."

I did as she asked for, savoring the few drops which passed my lips.

"Open her mouth Chow," Sookie requested then immediately held her wrist over Indira's lips. A tablespoon or more was all Indira was able to swallow before Sookie's wound closed but it seemed to be enough. I saw the shift in Sookie's form as she hovered between the two aspects, Fae and Beast, calling on both of their magic's.

Chow had never seen Sookie like this, more familiar with the light show and razor sharp breezes, a dawning of greater respect growing in his eyes.

Sookie was drawing harder on our bond demanding every ounce of energy I had to spare her. There was a pulse building in the wind, almost like a heartbeat and slowly darkness began to ooze from Indira's lips pushed from her body by Sookie's blood magic. As it fell away from her a bowl made from magic appeared to collect it, expanding as the slime grew in quantity, stopping only when Indira started to cough and spit the last of it from her system. As if that was the signal the bowl disappeared to become a sphere, securing the black magic it now contained.

Sookie sagged against me and Indira curled into Chow, blood tears spilling down her face her body shaking with sobs. His eyes were filled with gratitude as he looked to me over the top of her head, his arms holding her close and soothing.

I gathered Sookie up and moved to one of the chairs in the room, watching the still bobbing sphere in disgust as the stuff trapped within battered at it trying to get out.

"What do we have here?" Doctor Ludwig asked curiously as she walked into the room and carefully circled the bobber, examining it without touching it.

"Someone gave Indira a little gift," Sookie rasped her voice hoarse with exhaustion. I bit my wrist and offered it to her, smiling in relief when she took it without argument. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of my blood joining with hers, healing and strengthening her.

Indira had regained control of her emotions and was looking at the thing which had harmed her with a lip curled in disgust.

"Let me look you over girly," the Doctor groused as she examined a squirming Indira who wanted nothing more than to get as far away from the sphere as possible.

I could hear Chow whisper to her, asking her to just hold on for a few more minutes and then they could leave.

I shook off the lethargy which had fallen over me from Sookie's feeding. "Do not leave the compound yet. I need to talk to Indira along with everyone else who was at the club. When the doctor is done Indira can meet us in the library."

Chow nodded reluctantly, sliding away from Indira so the doctor would have more room.

"I am finished," Ludwig announced. "There is nothing else wrong that I can see. Make sure she feeds well and she should be fine."

Chow wasted no time swinging Indira up into his arms and striding out the door. I knew they would be waiting for us with the others.

"What are we going to do with that?" I asked indicating the seething magic in front of us.

"I can dispose of it if Sookie can get it into one of my flasks."

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked worriedly. "I wouldn't want you to accidently get hurt if that stuff gets loose."

"No problem at all, I've transported worse to the demon realm," the doctor assured her. "I'll just drop it into one of the pits and good riddance."

"Oh thank you!" Sookie rushed to hug the little doctor who I could have sworn blushed in her embrace.

She held her hand out to Ludwig and the doctor pulled out a large crystal flask from her bag. She showed Sookie how the flask sealed and then stepped back to give her room to work.

"Move to the door for me, would you Eric?"

I grudgingly did as Sookie requested, watching warily as she approached her sphere and tossed the flask inside. Instead of dropping through as would be expected, the crystal hovered and the top popped off to rest next to it. I could see the concentration on Sookie's face and the taste of her power on my lips from the breeze she had summoned.

The rush of wind disappeared as it was drawn into the sphere to whirl inside, becoming a funnel cloud which pulled the black magic up and into the flask before snapping the top closed behind it. With a snap of her fingers the sphere disappeared to drop the flask into Sookie's waiting hand.

She looked from the flask to the doctor and bit her lip, "You will be careful with it?" She asked in concern before depositing it into Amy's expecting hand.

"Not to worry child," she said with a smile before giving me her full attention. "My bill will be in the mail, don't be late this time," and then with a pop she was gone.

Sookie giggled, "We were late with our payment?"

I thought of the vampire I had left in charge of the expenses while we were gone. "Clancy thought paying for the liquor was a higher priority than the medical bills."

"Where in the world did he get that idea from?"

"Well she never complained before..."

"Eric!"

"Fine, I will make sure she is paid first from now on."

"I hope so, since we seem to need her services at least once a week."

I growled, "I do not know what her problem is, she is on a hefty retainer."

Sookie cuffed me, "Come on, let's go talk to the others before I fall asleep."

I looked her over in concern and could see the exhaustion pulling at her. Hours from dawn yet her body was demanding she give into it early.

I brought her face to mine and kissed her gently, tongue running over her soft lips until she granted me entry. I dipped inside her little mouth a groan ripped from my throat at her luscious taste. She lifted her body into mine, balanced on her tip toes, her arms braced against my shoulders to support her. We devoured each other for a few moments before I regretfully pulled away, unable to resist a last thrust of my arousal against her body.

She looked up at me in confusion with eyes still glazed with desire.

I let my thumb brush against the pout of her lower lip while I explained. "You need to rest and recover not spend the next hours making mad passionate love."

Her tongue flicked across the pad of my thumb and I could see the refusal building in her eyes.

"Yes you do," I quietly chastised. "I will debrief the others while you go take care of your bodies needs. We do not know when they will strike again, and you need to be prepared."

I could feel it when she yielded and rewarded her with a pulse of love and devotion. I kissed her swiftly, spun her around and pushed her to the door with a smack on her delectable rear.

"Go," I ordered silently laughing as she flounced out the door with a pout.

Everyone was waiting for me in the library except for Hunter. Pam had sent him off to bed after hearing his version of the evening's events, which was fine with me since I would get the information from Sookie. Right now the others needed to be brought up to speed on what we found from the red headed witch.

I paced around the room still aroused from the teasing with Sookie and residual blood lust. "Indira tell me what happened when Sookie and I left with the girl."

She was thankfully looking like her old composed self. This was the first time in my memory she had ever been taken unawares and I was confident it would not happen again. She looked thoughtful for a moment, "A dark haired boy and girl approached us. The boy confronted Hunter while the girl took the chair next to me and began talking." Indira's nose wrinkled, "she didn't smell any different than any other human, not even a hint of magic."

I paused in my pacing and asked, "She didn't smell like a Fae?"

She shook her head adamantly, "Absolutely not."

"The red head was a hybrid, I could taste it in her blood," I explained roaming around the room again indicating with a nod for her to continue.

"The guy was poking at Hunter and I could tell Hunter was getting angry. I started to stand up to push them apart when the girl..." Indira hesitated for a moment her brows wrinkling in confusion. I waited patiently for her response. "When the girl kissed me...I think," she shook her head as if that would make things clearer. "At least I remember the touch of her lips and then all I felt was choking until I found myself in the infirmary and Chow's arms." She smiled over at him and he returned it.

"So the twin was a witch too," I confirmed leaning on the back of the couch with my arms braced as I address the others. "The girl Sookie and I questioned was a witch, probably completely clue less of the Fae spark fueling her magic's. She broke under our interrogation and Sookie was able to discover we are dealing with two separate factions."

I couldn't stand still so I started pacing again, "The first faction is the person who hired this group originally. They are mercenaries consisting of vampires and witches recently brought together by the chaos overtaking the various states. Someone hired them to grab Sookie, with me as collateral damage."

Thalia spoke up, "The second faction is the humans after Hunter?"

I nodded, "Yes the agents have an open contract out on Hunter with a substantial reward for whoever brings him to them. These mercenaries decided to try to collect two birds with one stone. They were going to use Hunter to get to us and then turn him over to the agency when they were through. The gentlemen who have been shadowing him are just there to observe and transport the boy if the mercenaries are successful."

"I can dispose of them Eric?" Thalia asked me the cold rage pooling behind her eyes. I knew of the blood she had given Hunter earlier and the connection which had been building between them. He could do no better than to have her as his shield and lover once he was of age if it was his wish.

"Yes I am tired of the human's believing they are untouchable. Hunter is part of our family legally and I will not tolerate their interference."

"They will not find the bodies."

I smiled at her, "I never doubted it."

She excused herself to begin her hunt for the evening.

I looked steadily at Indira and she dropped her eyes in submission, "Indira you will no longer be needed to guard Hunter. You will be joining Felicia at Fangtasia and Longshadow will be relieving you. You are dismissed."

Chow and Indira bowed and retreated from the office.

Pam wrinkled her nose, "Longshadow really?"

"He isn't an officer just because of his bartender and bouncing abilities," I reminded her. "He has an affinity for magic. The mercs will not be able to dupe him as Indira was."

"Oh right, the native American connection."

"Exactly," I said as I flicked the light on in my office. She trailed in after me and sat in the chair across from my desk. I powered up the computer then grabbed a pad of paper and scribbled off some instructions. She took the note from me and read it swiftly.

"Not a whole lot to go off here," she said when she was finished.

"You can handle it."

"Well of course," she said indignantly rising to her feet.

"Good night Pam," I said with a smile to her back as she stalked out of the office.

I returned to the computer and started my own research, pulling up lists of vampires from Compton's database as I tried to match our assailants. If I could find where the vampires originated I could find the leverage I needed to locate their employer.

I snarled in annoyance when I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"Northman"

"Twining," said the voice on the other end mimicking me perfectly.

I settled deeper into my chair and away from the computer as I allowed my lips to curl in amusement. The vampire on the other end might have a Johnny Depp as a Pirate fetish, but he was a damned good spy.

"The summit is over?" I asked having sent Charles to the Summit in Nevada by using his connections in Arizona.

"Yes, it ended tonight."

"Anything to report?"

"The hunt starts early," there was a rasp of fear in his voice.

"Why," I demanded. Who the fuck had pissed off the Elders?

"The Zeus Clan cancelled their summit. They are afraid to hold it."

"You have got to be kidding me." The Zeus Clan was made up of the Dakotas to the North ending at Texas to the South, as they were the smallest group of vamps, their summit was usually the last one held each year. Their Elder though was known to have a quick temper, obviously. I would have to call Stan to get the real story.

"I wish I were."

"The fools have no idea what they have done," I whispered and Charles agreed with me. "You are on your way back?"

"Yes, I have a flight out in an hour or so."

"Hook up with Paulson then, he is going to have his hands full. What about your Master?"

"Hot Rain offers his thanks but says he will remain with the tribe."

"Too bad, I could use his shamanistic abilities right about now."

"Eric you need to be prepared for a large amount vampires flowing into the state," Charles said soberly. "There is a rumor you have been offered some sort of immunity."

"If only that were true."

He sighed, "I did not think it was."

"No one is immune," I replied. "Not even a vampire King."

We finished the debriefing and I called Paulson to let him know Charles was returning. I sent a text off to Hot Rain thanking him for his assistance and offered him again the opportunity to come and be close to his child Longshadow. I was not surprised when he refused, he might love his child obsessively but his responsibilities to the tribe which all but worshiped him were greater.

I caught Stan by surprise with my call, for he had heard nothing about his Summit being canceled. I was assured he would let me know immediately when he had confirmation and took responsibility for notifying Joseph. I called Russell to bring him up to speed and then made a trip out to the gymnasium to work off the blood lust still coiling in my gut.

The crackle of fireworks and the smell of sulfur tainted the early morning air. The human's were still celebrating their Holiday unaware of the new darkness pooling in the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5 Firestorm

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Thank you to those who take the time to leave feedback. I appreciate all of your alerts and reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Firestorm**

**Scene 1 - HPOV - Nightmare  
**

I was under no illusion that I had royally screwed up tonight, none at all despite the very minimal chewing out I had received from Aunt Sookie. There wasn't any disappointment in Uncle Eric's eyes or, I shuddered, in Thalia's eyes yet I knew I had placed the one thing they had already paid an ultimate price for at risk, my life. I had never met Maxwell, the Shreveport vamp who had been Thalia's partner when they yanked me away from Hallow, but I felt extremely guilty about his true death. I felt responsible for the extra precautions my new family had to take to keep me safe and I felt responsible for adding one more pawn to the huge chess game Uncle Eric was forced to play. I had let everyone down falling for the old 'I have the people you love so you better do what I say' trick. All I had to do was call out to Aunt Sookie for a simple yes or no and I hadn't.

I hadn't because I was scared of what I was, what I could be. This thing in my head that gives me access to another's thoughts and the power to do as I pleased. This curse, or disability as Aunt Sookie had once stated, had stolen my childhood and in some of my weakest moments, my humanity. It was so easy to dip in someone else's mind, to show off for my friends and harder and harder to peel myself back out without changing things.

I knew everything Aunt Sookie had gone through as a vampire's pet after her telepathy was brought to light. She knew almost everything about my time with the Agency, yet instinctively I knew she was the stronger. She would never break. I on the other hand, knew without a shadow of a doubt that I would if I had to spend the rest of my life immersed in someone else's mind.

I stumbled back to the room I was sharing with Ollie and stripped out of my bloody clothes. When I was through with my shower I let my fingers wander over the vague hint of scars that were all was left of my first vampire bite. I wished with all my heart those wounds could have been made by another, but at least I can still savor the taste of her sweet blood on my lips. She helps me forget. She gives me the strength and understanding I so desperately need.

With a growl I threw the damp towel across the room. A few moments later I was sprawled across my bed. My head had barely hit the pillow before I was asleep. Unfortunately the nocturnal hints I get into other people's lives, one of those things I've never told Aunt Sookie about, chose this night to strike.

_"How could you let them play you so easily?" a shadowed form yelled at the young girl cowering in the corner._

_"Played?" she shrieked lifting a bruised face into the faint illumination of the candle light. "They practically beat me to death. They pillaged my mind and you think they were playing with me?"_

_"Of course they were you are still alive!"_

_She rose to her feet snarling and stepped further into the light, sparks glinting from her amber eyes. "Three of my vamps are ashes, the fourth is in solitary at the police station accused of attacking minors and my sister is nowhere to be found."_

_The shadow's hand lifted to flick a finger in dismissal, "Your sister will return shortly, she is retrieving something she lost from the demon realm." He moved forward until he too was illuminated, the light playing over his sharply chiseled features, an echo of flame shifting in patterns beneath his copper skin. A faint breeze pushed a lock of his dark hair into his eyes to shimmer like a ruby before he tucked it behind a steeply pointed ear._

_He took another step and then another, stalking the young woman who rapidly fell back from him, scurrying on her hands and knees. She finally stopped in the corner she started from cowering at his feet once more. He sank to his haunches in front of her, one long fingered hand reaching out to cup her bruised face while the other gently ran through her copper hair. _

_"The problem Aideen," he whispered, "is that you've set the hounds on our government allies and tipped our hand to the monarchy. Our employer isn't going to be happy about our failure. He might even decide to renege on our contract."_

_The girl started to tremble even harder at his words, tears spilling down her face as she whispered. "He wouldn't do that, I swear. I'll find a way to make it right." She was begging him now._

_"Oh you will," he agreed squeezing her chin hard. Suddenly the flame like patterns beneath his skin began to twist, red and gold entwining. Slivers of white flashed up and over his wrist to scurry up his fingers where it exploded into flame and the girl screamed as she burned. The hand which still caressed her copper hair shimmered with waves of blue, a soothing aura traveling downward to heal her injuries as fast as he caused them. She was caught in a loop of seemingly infinite torture, a phoenix constantly forced to rise from its ashes._

_He stopped when he could no longer draw her back to consciousness. Disgusted with her lack of stamina, a weakness he blamed on her human genetics, he stood and turned away to grab his weapon harness. Slinging it over his shoulder and fastening it, he sent one last furious jibe at the unconscious girl in the corner, "how I ever believed you and your sister would be assets is beyond me daughter. I should have killed both of you when I killed your mother." He strode from the room without another sound._

The flavor of the dream shifted, calling to me with a sirens song. The power of Thalia's blood overwhelmed the prophetic visions. Her essence called out to me with promises of love and laughter instead of the pain of burning to ash and gone. I fell willingly into her illusionary arms, content to dream in the dark embrace of my angel of death.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Here**

I caught his scent before he knocked on the bedroom door. I made sure Sookie, who was still resting in my arms, was covered before I bade him to enter.

The door opened carefully and an uncomfortable Hunter peered into the room. "I am sorry to disturb you Uncle Eric, but I really need to talk to you."

"I will be right out," I replied suppressing a smile at how fast the door was closed and his feet scurried away. From the anxiety rolling off the boy he must have been in the outer suite for awhile waiting for me to stir. It also meant whatever he had to tell me he did not want Sookie to catch on to. I kissed Sookie's forehead and slipped out of the bed. A few minutes later I was sprawled across my favorite couch waiting for Hunter to gather courage.

"I am not upset that you have come here," I assured him wanting the boy to be comfortable around me, no matter what the circumstances.

Hunter took a steady breath, "Well I didn't want to interrupt you two, but then Thalia told me you would always be awake before Aunt Sookie."

"And whatever you wish to tell me you do not want her to know."

He looked at me earnestly, "Not yet, she worries so much." Hunter fidgeted then dove right in, "I have dreams sometimes, after I meet someone who catches my interest." He caught my smirking expression and scowled. "Not those types of dreams," he said plaintively. "I see what they are doing, or what they might do."

My amusement faded quickly, "You are a seer?"

"A what?" Hunter asked in confusion.

"You have dreams which are prophetic," I explained. "They show potential futures."

"Oh, sometimes I guess. But mainly they are like I've left a hidden camera behind, once I've touched their mind."

I could see the fear rise in his eyes, "This scares you?"

Hunter ran a trembling hand through his hair, "Sometimes, when I read someone's mind I have a hard time pulling back out. It feels so seductive, pilfering their head knowing things they have even hidden from themselves, doing things."

My eyes narrowed, there was more to this than just mind reading, "Hunter have you manipulated someone's mind before, changed something or made them do something?"

He flinched and nodded.

"When."

"The Agency when they were experimenting. They found out I could sometimes heal a mind, like if they were mentally sick or traumatized. They made me learn how to help the person, and then how to take someone who was well and make them...twisted," he whispered the last obviously deeply ashamed.

"This is the information you wish to with hold from Sookie, the things they have made you do."

"Yes."

"But it is becoming harder for you to remember whose thoughts are yours or whose thoughts belong to the person you are reading?"

"Exactly," Hunter exclaimed in relief.

I contemplated for a moment the possibilities inherent in the skills he had just disclosed only to come to one overwhelming conclusion. Sookie must know of this so she could help, as tantalizing as Hunter's abilities might be, they would be worthless if they drove the boy insane using them. Not to mention her fury if she found they were hiding something from her.

"You will tell Sookie what you have told me," I raised a brow in warning when he started to interrupt. "This is not negotiable," I warned him. "But you do not have to do it tonight and I will honor your wish to leave the time and place up to you. Now tell me about this dream which is bothering you."

"I...um thank you Uncle Eric. I will tell her; just not until some of this other mess is cleared up ok?" I did not respond he already knew the answer. "Well um this dream I had last night, it was about the red headed girl from the bar."

Hunter went on to explain what the dream had shown him about the Fae witch. The apartment, the argument, the revelation of her first name and the revelation that she was or would be, tortured by her Fae father for her failures. What Hunter had seen had shaken him greatly, despite what he had been through in his past. It was a sobering thought to realize just how much absolute power corrupted. A very real glimpse at what Sookie could become without our influence.

Hunter excused himself when he was finished to meet Ollie and some of the other young shifters in the compound for dinner. I reminded him he was not to leave Gudrun until we had dealt with the situation. He accepted my decision without complaint and assured me he would not wait for long to talk to Sookie.

I looked back at our bedroom door wistfully, wanting nothing more than to slip back to Sookie's side. To hold her close and be there to pleasure her at the moment she rises. But it was not to be, not right now at least.

I grabbed up a shirt and my boots, gathered my phone and other things and headed for my office. I called Niall and left a description of the fairy Hunter had seen in his dreams along with the name of the hybrid Fae daughter then I started to go through my email and the never ending paperwork.

I felt Sookie rise and smiled when she entered the office. The exhaustion in her eyes was gone though her body appeared a bit stiff. I described the new information we had gathered, though I did not tell her the source as we made our way to the donor area to share a meal. She told me she would catch up with Pam at Fangtasia, spend a bit of time enthralling the vermin and then would return later.

She left and I was going through the trade requests which had piled up between various vampires and our new fairy allies when my cell phone rang. It was Stan confirming his foolish Clan had canceled their Summit. The higher populated vampire cities were dissolving into chaos as they sought to punish the ones responsible for bringing down the hounds early. Stan assured me he would be fine, he had contracted with Niall and had several additional fairy warriors to watch his back.

Thalia sent a text indicating she had dealt with the human's from the night before. They were bayou fertilizer now and she had located a third who they seemed to report to. She asked if I wanted her to handle him and I made the decision to deal with him on my own. I was in the mood for a good stalk.

I met her outside the restaurant where the human had been dining. She described the two other places he had visited and then left when I dismissed her to return to Gudrun.

I leaned in the shadows patiently waiting for him to emerge and then chuckled when it became obvious the man had decided to walk off his dinner.

He strolled down the sidewalk, whistling as he went until the tinny ring of a cell phone interrupted. The human wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings as he traveled; too caught up in the conversation he was having on his cell phone. He was walking deeper into the not so nice side of the neighborhood.

I stayed to the shadows pacing him stopping when he stopped, and then gliding forward until I was close enough to catch his words.

"Yes sir, I will call him immediately." The man pressed one button and then another, placing the phone back to his ear. He started walking again when the person on the other line picked up.

"Mr. MacTeine this is Darwin. We have a problem. Yes I meant we. I do not think you understand. My employer is not happy right now. This was supposed to be under the radar. I don't care if the girl has been punished. I lost two men last night." The human stopped again and ran his free hand through what remained of his hair. "Yes Yes Lui is quite entertaining, but she is no telepath. Come now, witches are a dime a dozen now days. Let me remind you again how the game is played. We get the telepath, my employer gets the Fae vampire and you get your shipment." The human suddenly looked around him and the scent of his fear tickled my nose. "Threatening me will not get you what you need," he snarled and snapped the phone closed.

He spun around when I tapped him on the shoulder. "I think threats will work perfectly," I said as I caught his eyes pulling him into my glamour.

Twenty minutes later we were back to his motel room and he was slumped against the bathroom wall. I was looking pretty rosy from the amount of blood I had consumed as I searched his room for more information. Satisfied I had all I needed for now, I shook the human awake then glamoured him to remember nothing but a drinking binge. My marks had already faded from his throat and other than being weak and tired in the morning the man would have no idea he had served as my midnight snack.

I left his room through the balcony window and headed back to Gudrun, placing a call to Paulson as I flew. I needed him to find me a human.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - Dance  
**

Playing the main attraction at Fangtasia was never one of my favorite things. Tonight had started out no differently. I had lounged on the throne in my laced leather pants and black razor back t-shirt, flashing a bit of fang and tossing a wisp here or there to keep the customers happy. I could feel the ache in my body and the sluggishness of its response performing the most basic of magic's and it made me surlier than usual.

Things perked up though when I caught the thought of someone behind me, coming from the ladies room.

"Bomb!" I yelled and dove for cover, as did all of the vampires. The humans were a bit slow and a couple got splashed by the burning cocktail. The sprinklers engaged immediately and thanks to the instructions Eric had left for the employees for such a situation the fire was out and the injured were being tended to within moments.

I spun out from the corner I had dived into and was running down the hall after the culprit, Pam and Chow right behind me. I caught the flash of ruby from the corner of my eye and then the slam of the employee door as the bomber ran for their life. The three of us were a few steps behind her as we slid into the parking lot. I had just a moment to recognize the dark haired girl from the bar before she melted into the sidewalk right in front of us.

"What the fuck?" Pam asked as she examined the spot where the girl had been.

"I know," I sighed in frustration. "She pulled the same act last night."

Chow was scenting the air, "She didn't go far. I can still smell her." He looked at me for permission to continue the pursuit.

"You and Pam go ahead, but be careful she is the one who took Indira down," I warned. "I'll make sure the bar is ok."

They were on the move. "We will only follow," Pam said over her shoulder as she glided away.

I groused all the way back into the bar, I would rather be out there with them than dealing with the police and a club full of scared humans.

Two frustrating hours later I was back at Gudrun in the gym. The police had forced us to shut down Fangtasia for the next few days until they finished their investigation. Eric was going to be pissed over the loss of revenue.

Speaking of Eric, whatever he was up too this evening, he was having fun. The joy and bloodlust I was reading from him had me all wound up. We hadn't had much time together since our honeymoon, and believe me I was spoiled rotten from all the lovin. I missed him.

I grabbed up my favorite weapon, my quarterstaff and began to warm up. I loved the heavy feel of the weapon in my hands, the knowledge of the devastation I could wrought on my foes with a simple blow. Some might consider it foolish to enjoy a weapon which could be turned on me so easily, after all it was really just a glorified stake capped with silver. For me though, the staff was an extension of my being. Comfortable and fitting in a way a sword in my hand could never be. Couple the staff with a bit of my magic and it was just as deadly.

Let Eric keep his broadswords, I loved my staff.

Finished with my warm up, I slipped my IPod into the gyms stereo system and began the real work out. The pulse of steel guitars meshing with the drums heartbeat filled the room, their rhythm matched by the staff whirling in my hands. I was lost in the music and the delight of imaginary battle when his scent caught my attention. I halted my movement immediately and spun to find him leaning negligently in the locker doorway.

His sweatpants clung indecently low on his hips. Proof positive he had been enjoying the show. God's he was beautiful with his tousled hair and a body Michelangelo's David would envy. His eyes swept over me and he smiled, fangs glistening under fluorescent lights. I stood frozen as he stalked toward me. His steps were fluid, predatory, barely restrained power in every move, eyes almost feral as they ate me up.

He circled around me, hand raised to glide finger tips over and around my shoulder. He chuckled when they brushed through my hair.

"Could not wait to grow it out," he teased as he stopped behind me drawing me into his obvious arousal as he nibbled my neck.

"It is still short," I pouted tossing the staff onto a nearby table before twisting in his arms. "Just not as short as it was yesterday," I whispered against his lips before delving deep.

We stood wrapped up into each other, lips pulling, teeth nibbling and tongues in battle. But it was not enough, not nearly enough we both wanted more. I could feel the energy spilling from him, the barely restrained need.

I eased away from him, pulling my top over my head and kicking my shorts aside. I stood before him, slightly crouched with fangs extended glorying in the lust in his eyes. All for me, only me for eternity.

"Dance with me," I whispered quivering in anticipation.

His eyes flared and then he was upon me, large hands grazing my body as I spun away. My blood seethed and the room filled with our snarls. This was not a two step or a soft steady waltz. We were two warriors striving for dominance, our dance ending with pleasure over pain.

I had ripped away his sweats when he passed to close, my reward the vision of his over whelming masculinity. We dodged and parried, bodies brushing and sliding against each other. Each blow landed fed the blood lust, each teasing flutter of hand or finger moving over sensitized skin heightened the frenzy.

Our dance brought us to the pile of mats in the corner. I managed to toss Eric over my shoulder and the hand to hand combat became a wrestling match when I pounced. Neither of us ready to give in easily. I used my speed and agility to avoid his strength and leverage, our bodies writhing over and under each other. A tumble which took us across the mats from side to side.

The end came when my fangs pierced his shoulder at the exact moment his glorious length plunged inside of me. The dance of war was over. Now it was time to begin another.


	6. Chapter 6 The Past

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Thank you for the lovely alerts and reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Past**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Prepare  
**

I looked around the Hall of Introduction in awe, only at the Rhodes Summit had I seen this many vampires in one place. Yet these were only a small portion of those who were roaming the State of Louisiana. These were the only vampires to answer their King's call.

Pam was muttering next to me as she counted ticking off names on a list as they entered one by one. We had put Compton's database through its paces, thanks to Chow's protégée, yet there were still many here in attendance that were not in the files. These were not young vampires either, though indeed there were quite a few here, enough to signify the education efforts were successful. No the vampires roaming the hall waiting for the King to appear, who were not in Compton's database were older refugees, immigrants from other states here because they had heard about Eric.

The nightly registrations done at Gudrun, Fangtasia, New Orleans and other Sheriff seats had grown uncontrollable. The rumor of immunity granted to Eric and his people had rumbled through the country with astounding results. Our other allies, Texas, Oklahoma, Mississippi, Indiana, and Michigan were also over run. All of them looking to him for answers, how do we survive this.

Eric had called in all of his Sheriffs and Officers, for this night at least the Area's were being run by their Shifter and Fae counterparts. Quinn was covering for Paulson, Claude for Cleo, Claudine for Arla and Alcide for Gervaise. I looked over those who answered to Eric and realized that his crew was some of the most dangerous here. He had a knack for attracting the assassins and spies of his world to his side.

Neave and Lochlan were back along with a couple of Fae warriors I did not know. They were circulating outside of the compound with Wanda and the other shifters, making sure there wasn't any mischief going on.

I nudged Pam and pointed to the vampire with the eye patch talking to Chow. "Who is he?" I asked her.

She looked up from her list of notes toward the pair and shrugged. "That's Charles Twining nest mate to Longshadow and his sire. Hot Rain released him and Longshadow to serve Eric officially."

I let my eyes rove over the lean formed vamp; despite his interesting attire it didn't take me long to pick out the various weapons he had hidden. "What's he known for?"

Pam rolled her eyes, "You know the usual, bounty hunter, spying and collections."

"Another assassin then."

"Can't have too many."

The pirate broke off his conversation with Chow and glanced my way his fangs flashing in appreciation. I gave him a slight nod before returning to scan the room shifting a bit so my weapon harness would stop pinching.

Everyone here was armed to the teeth, not because they were suspicious of each other but because it was necessary. Now was not the time to roam the night unarmed.

Pam and I had chosen the same outfits this evening. We were both in comfortable leather cat suits, hers was midnight blue and mine was crimson. She had a pair of swords strapped across her back while I was sporting my staff. We both had daggers tucked here and there as well as various accessories designed by Janice. As usual I had a pair of hair sticks holding my, still too short in my opinion, hair in place.

The door slid shut behind us, signifying no more vampires were outside waiting to get in. I let Pam have a few moments to finish writing before asking, "How many are here?"

She chewed absently on the pen in her hand before flipping a page. "Two hundred and forty one, two thirds of which are over a hundred and seventy five years old."

"Great," I muttered I had been hoping that most of our company was on the young side. "How many are older than Paulson?"

"Twelve."

"Not good, how many are close to Eric?"

"Two"

She pointed out a male and female vampire hanging at the back of the room. I could sense their power, but I wouldn't have taken them to be that old.

"Any older than him or Thalia?"

She seemed as relieved as I was with her answer. "No, they are still the oldest here."

"Well then, I guess it is time to get this show on the road." I straightened my shoulders and took an unneeded breath before gathering my authority around me.

"How do I look?" I whispered to Pam.

"Edible," she replied with a lascivious smirk.

"Pam!"

She pouted, "Ok fine, you look dangerous, but you already know that." She brushed a hand over my cheek and I turned my face into it placing a kiss into her palm. "The Master is waiting, go now and do not worry about other's thoughts. You are our Queen."

I shook off my uncertainties and strode the center aisle toward the throne, the vampires parting in waves before me, none offering challenge. The uncertainty was new to me, something which had coalesced from the audience in New Orleans. I was secure in my own power. I was secure in my love for Eric and his love for me. What I was not secure in was my ability to be a true Queen. Sure I was very good at the killing side of things, very good at the healing/saving side of things. But I sucked at diplomacy and the political dance. Both Paulson and Eric had assured me I was a natural, that all I lacked was experience. Follow my instincts they told me and everything else will fall in place. Not as easy as they make it seem, I had discovered. Enthralling the tourists at Fangtasia had quickly become preferable to working in the Hall.

Eric met me at the bottom of the platform, having stepped from the front of the Hall while I had glided up the aisle. He too was dressed in leather, leather jeans and boots, large leather belt and a crimson shirt under his weapon harness. The hilt of his favorite broadsword protruded over his shoulder which he removed after guiding me to my seat so he could sit down. He held the sword across his thighs, fingers unconsciously playing with the leather wrapped hilt.

The Hall had gone silent at his appearance. Not a rustle of movement, no murmurs. The type of stillness only found amongst the vampire.

Eric looked over the Hall and I followed his gaze. So many vampires here tonight depending on him for the information needed to come out the winner of the Elder's game.

Eric's voice rumbled over the gathering, "The rumor running amok claiming I and those who swear fealty to me are immune to the Hunt is false. The rumor of the Hunt starting early is true. The Clan of Zeus cancelled their Summit, as punishment the Culling will begin at any time." He handed me his broadsword and stood, muscles rippling under silk and leather as he stalked around the platform while he addressed the assembled.

"I called you hear to prepare you for what is coming. You are to take the words you hear here tonight and spread them amongst your brethren who refused our call. A last warning to take seriously what is about to befall us. Many of us are old enough to remember the last culling though we may not have been included, as it took place in parts of the Old World, but there is one here old enough to have participated in the one before it. Participated and survived, with the information needed to make sure the majority follow in her tracks." He gestured and Thalia stepped forward, dressed in leather like the rest of us but somehow looking more dangerous than I had ever seen her before.

Eric came to me and picked up his sword, sheathed it then took my hand and lifted me to my feet. We moved off the side of the platform to join Pam and the others leaving Thalia at center stage.

Thalia looked for a moment as if she wished she was elsewhere before she snarled softly and spoke. "The Viking is correct. I have participated in the Hunt a millenium ago and came forth the stronger for it. The Hunt is like nothing you have done before and is everything you have. You will feel at once all powerful and nothing but dust. The Hunt is the blood and the Hound is the Slayer and the Creator." She tugs down the collar of her shirt and shows an ancient scar resembling the bite of a vampire with more fangs than expected. "When the Hound calls for me anew I hope to be worthy of a new mark. The rest of you should hope for the same."

She let her shirt fall closed and paced a bit. "When the Elders request the Hunt the culling will begin and the Hounds will be released. The core of the Culling is the sacredness of the Blood. Are the vampires worthy of their Gift? Only the Blood can reveal to the Hound the truth of the matter. The Hounds are some of the most powerful vampires in the Elder's retinue, as they hold the Blood Magic of thousands of vampires. Every vampire who fails the culling will lose their life force to the Hound and fall to ash and dust. Every vampire who passes the culling will receive from the Hound an offering of blood. Therefore those who pass will emerge stronger from the cull thanks to those who have failed."

Thalia seemed to catch the gaze of every vampire and hold it. "You will hear their call and you will answer. There is no doubt you will know when it is time. You will be gone for days, hours or seconds. You will battle and pray to whatever God's you believe in to win. Pray when the final bite comes your blood to be found worthy. The gift your reward and agony." Her hand brushed against her throat and a spark flashed. She shook her head free of old memories. "You cannot hide from it, the call will come." She stepped off the platform and walked down the aisle and out the door leaving silence behind.

Eric and I stepped back to our thrones and he signaled to Pam to send those still waiting to swear fealty forward. As the evening commenced the Hall began to empty as the vampires left with the information they came for. Soon all who remained were Eric's Sheriffs and Lieutenants and the new vampire Charles.

As one Eric and I slumped back in our thrones, through with the stiff formality for the evening. We stripped off our weapon harnesses, leaving them to hang from the back of the chairs and together sat at the edge of the platform with me half curled against Eric while he played with my hair. No one but Charles seemed to be surprised by our open affection, but personally I didn't care.

The household staff had wheeled in some comfortable chairs and lounges which the various vampires were sprawled amongst, sipping on exotic bloods while Eric brought them up to speed.

Eric informed them about the half Fae twins and their magic's, warning everyone to keep their eyes open and to report back to him if they reappeared. Pam and Chow had lost the dark haired twin's trail and the other girl had disappeared. The government agents were still prowling around, a new batch this time hovering outside of Nightshade. For now we were leaving them alone but Hunter traveled nowhere without several guards.

Paulson had recognized the human Eric had questioned, a politician involved with permits and contracts. He had been one of the people apologizing for Carmichael a few weeks ago. He also had a set of eyes upon him, reporting back to Eric his every move. In the mean time Paulson had been investigating Carmichael.

Paulson spun a dagger around his fingers while he briefed us. "Carmichael has his hands in just about every development in the state. He has material sources across the country and is known for the high quality products he uses. He also owns several silver mines in Nevada, Oklahoma and Alaska and is a partner in two of the largest strip mines. If you want to get into the mineral and ore trading business, having Carmichael as a contact is extremely beneficial."

He paused and Pam took over. "Carmichael had a daughter named Amelia, Amelia Broadway. Amelia and her father did not get along. There were several incidents of them arguing in public especially when it became common knowledge Amelia was a practicing witch. Amelia got caught up with the Stonebrook clan and was the witch to create the spell which bound Sookie and many others. After Amelia was forced to release Sookie she was found dead. A murder the humans never solved but which we are confident the Stonebrooks were responsible for."

"So is Carmichael a witch?" I asked wishing Eric and I were elsewhere.

"No, not that we have discovered," Pam answered. "I have not found anything on his wife yet. She may have been the one with the magical influence. We also know for a fact he has been contributing to the Fellowship of the Sun. His construction firm built their addition in New Orleans at no charge."

"Oh wonderful," I grumbled. "So what is the plan?"

Eric brushed a hand over my shoulder. "You and I are going to New Orleans in a few weeks to speak to him. I want to see how the University is coming."

Pam piped up, "Claudine and I are going to look for the wonder twins to see if she recognizes them."

"Cleo, Arla and Gervaise," Eric addressed his Sheriff's. "I want the three of you to be on the lookout for more fire bombs and vandalism. Basically tighten down security when it comes to the residences and businesses owned by vampires in your Area. My sources tell me the Fellowship has been given a heads up that not is all as it seems in the vampire world and may try to take advantage of it."

He carefully nudged me aside so he could stand and stretch before wandering over to where the bottles of blood were being kept. Grabbing one up and popping the top he took a deep draft with a slight grimace. I had thoroughly spoiled him for anything coming out of a bottle. "I want the rest of you to go about your business as usual. Just watch your backs and remain armed." He raised the bottle in his hand as if toasting us. "Best of luck to everyone."

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - No**

It had begun on the East Coast. News stations interviewing families begging others to help them find their missing kin. Neighborhoods where humans had feared to tread in the evening darkness now stand cold and empty, even shadows no longer dance over broken walls. Human groups like the Fellowship of the Sun jumped on the air waves and screamed about the vampire apocalypse, claiming God had answered their prayers amongst the holy cleansing.

The Bureau of Vampire and Supernatural Affairs tried to reassure Humanity that all is well. Someone with a modicum amount of intelligence made the mistake of trying to pass off the disappearances as a vampire disease. Something humans should not fear, intended to be reassuring until the media begins to exploit it. More videos of boroughs filled with nothing but drifting dust and addicted humans searching for their nonexistent vampire fix appear. Terrified, humanity turned on those vampires who survived fearing a plague found only in their nightmares.

The Era of the Great Revelation came to an end for the Moshup Clan while the survivors of the culling scurried to hide in the dirt and darkness.

"What is the latest?" I asked Eric as he snapped shut his cell phone. We were in the courtyard waiting for Pam to join us before flying to New Orleans.

"New York and Florida are lost. Miami and New York City are nothing but dust and fire storms right now."

"No one made it out?"

"The Queen of North Florida and her remaining people made it to Texas; no one has heard anything from the other monarchs. Everyone seems to be on a mad exodus to get out of the cities."

"Do you think it is going to be that bad here?"

"If it does I am not concerned. I would not mind the four of us disappearing." He tossed a wicked smile, "After all what is two decades of living in the open versus centuries in hiding. It was fun while it lasted."

I punched his shoulder, "More like five of us. I do not think Thalia is going to let Hunter slip away."

He cocked his head and smiled, "Probably not. You are not worried we may end up on the run?"

"No," I scoffed and asked, "Why, should I be?" I had perfect faith in his abilities to get us through this, and I refused to believe I would lose anyone to the Hunt.

He brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. "I will not give you up without a fight."

I didn't have a chance for a snappy comeback as Pam popped up between us, thanks to a little assistance from one Claudine.

She stumbled then recovered, grabbing onto my shoulder and grumbling. "Vampire's are not meant to travel in between."

"You are not going to barf on me are you?" I asked her worriedly.

She drew herself up and glared at me. "And take the chance of ruining these new pumps with splatter? Certainly not!"

"Up and at'm then." I drew upon my magic, feeling it flow through me like a restless breeze. Underneath us a vortex formed and flattened, lifting us off our feet and into the air. I knew the moment Eric began to levitate, not quite trusting the swirling air below to support him.

Pam had already seated herself cross-legged without concern and I joined her, tugging on Eric's hand. He finally ceded to my request and curled around us on his side, close enough to grab both of us if my magic failed. I just laughed and with a boost of joy we lifted skyward, looking for all intents and purposes like three people on a flying invisible carpet. I started to sing the 'I Dream of Jeanie' theme song, only to cut it off mid note when both of them growled at me.

"Fine then," I pouted and grabbed Eric's shoulder with a grin as he started to float away from us. "Eric just relax. I'll get us there safe and sound, I promise."

"I do not know if I am comfortable with this mode of travel," he admitted. I felt him relax against me though as I flooded the bond with serenity.

"I prefer it," Pam admitted. "No worries over picking insects from my hair and teeth when we land." She waved a hand at the faint bubble around us. My concession to her demand for a bug shield before she would step foot on my carpet of air.

I was having the time of my life. I was fully recovered with oodles of power begging to be set free. We had had three weeks of blessed normalness for me to recover. This little magic exertion had my body craving for more. I murmured in pleasure when Eric buried his hand in my hair kneading my neck and shoulders, growling softly when my magic danced up his fingers to tickle his lips until he opened to disappear with a blink upon his tongue.

I held my free hand out to Pam, sending darts of magic pleasure up her arm when she took it. The bond between Eric and I was always open, a constant flow of love and devotion. With the addition of Pam, her bond with Eric joining the bond of blood she and I shared, we were linked. My power pulsed between the three of us, wrapping us closer together.

I was surprised to faintly hear a cry of loneliness through the pleasure and followed the sound to the teenager connected to Eric and me. We were not quite out of range when I tossed a wisp into the speeding air with a simple command.

A few moments passed,_ I love you too Aunt Sookie_, whispered through my mind. I smiled satisfied all was well with my little family.

Forty short minutes later we landed on the roof of the New Orleans palace. Delaney was waiting for us, her eyes huge in her small face. When I was sure everyone was safe, I drew the power back to me, hissing a bit under its lash.

"Right this way," Del indicated a door with faint stairs leading down. When we emerged we were at the edge of the kitchens and could hear the humans and shifters bustling behind the closed doors.

Del fidgeted for a moment, "If you are hungry there are donors waiting down the hall."

"We have already fed," I said with a smile hoping to put the young shifter at ease. I had forgiven her a long time ago. I reached out with my mind to reassure her.

_Its ok Del, none of us are going to eat you. The past is behind us. You have nothing to fear._

I could see the relief pour through her as she straightened her shoulders and wrapped a bit of confidence around her.

"Let me show you the washrooms so you can freshen up. Paulson and Mr. Carmichael are waiting in his office," she said as she strode down the hallway.

It did not take me long. Just a quick brush through my hair and a bit of lipstick. A tug on the skirt of the little black dress I wore and I was ready. Eric stood waiting in dark dress slacks and shirt, the first three buttons undone. Pam padded out behind me in a pastel skirt and sweater set. Oddly enough the weapons we all wore looked right at home.

We found Paulson expecting us in his office, the space cluttered with paperwork and miscellaneous weapons. He was alone and a quick scan left me confused. Carmichaels was nowhere to be found.

Paulson answered the question before it could be asked. "He got a phone call, claimed there was an emergency and said he had to go." He chucked a set of keys to Eric. "Those are for most of the buildings at the University. He said to go on without him and let him know later if there is anything you find lacking. Something about his attorney getting with yours for the final monetary transaction."

Eric's lip curled, "Did he leave before or after he found out Sookie was going to be here?"

Paulson actually looked uncomfortable. "The call came right after Delaney said all three of you had arrived."

I huffed, "Well bah."

Eric and Paulson made arrangements for a vehicle to transport us to the development. He vetoed me flying us there, called it a waste of magic. A half hour later we were pushing the double doors open of the main campus building.

The facilities while modern had a touch of the Victorian Goth in the architecture and interior design. Dark wood and primary colors flowed over floors and walls. Other than the grand entrance there were very few windows, though large landscape paintings strove to work an illusion of openness. We traveled through the hallways opening door after door where human and supernatural could mingle learning about themselves and each other.

The large cafeteria was our last stop, with table after table for the humans and shifters and a curtained private area for blood donors. There was a large entertainment area in the far corner with theater seating and various video and arcade centers dotting the sides. The ceiling was vaulted and the shimmer of stainless steel could be seen through a door marked employee only. There was a long counter and several service centers waiting for the scuffle of hungry students.

"Very nice," I said in admiration, spinning in the middle of the room to take in the whole view. Eric and Pam were examining the video library and talking quietly. Eric nodded toward me in agreement.

"I should hope so, considering the amount of money you wasted," a sardonic female voice responded from the shadows.

In an instant Pam and Eric were at my side as the witch stepped forward. This was the Fae hybrid who had managed to literally melt away. Her lithe body and copper skin identical to her sisters. Only her hair, a ruby red so dark as to be black distinguished her from the copper sister behind her.

"I wouldn't call education a waste of money," Eric chided before he pounced. Eric and the dark haired witch rolled across the floor snarling.

The other girl, Aideen I think her name was had a moment to chant before blasting Pam and I with fire balls. We both ducked but before I could call out a warning Pam pulled an Eric and charged right back in slamming the girl against the far wall. I could see the witch's smile of satisfaction as she watched me over Pam's shoulder and then the two of them were gone.

"No!" I screamed and spun back around looking for Eric and someone to rip into pieces.

Eric had the dark girl lifted from her feet and she was laughing. Then she was melting and something dark and nasty was swirling down Eric's arm. He shouted and tried to shake it off only to clutch his head and fall to his knees as it took advantage of his open mouth to pour inside.

"Eric!" I sobbed as I slid across the floor. "Oh my God Eric!"

I shook his shoulders, trying to get him to lift his face so I could see. Power had spun my eyes to blue as I tried to locate traces of dark magic. I didn't have long to wait. Eric tossed me off with a roar and surged to his feet, leaving me scrambling to get away from him. I felt true fear rear its ugly head when I saw his eyes. They glowed in dark crimson, the hate in them echoed by the growl torn from his throat through bared fangs.

I found my way back upright and circled around him defensively. I couldn't feel him anymore. Our bond open but empty a void echoing with silence. He pounced and I spun away, allowing power to flow over my fingers to surround him. He moved through the stasis field as if it did not exist and my stomach twisted in terror. Eric wasn't in the driver seat anymore and my magic still could not affect him.

We continued to circle each other, weighing and measuring. He was older, stronger with centuries of experience I was lacking. Yet he had trained me for just this very moment a physical battle without Fae magic. I managed to slide through his hold during his next attack though not without the slice of his fangs along my shoulder. My blood streamed down my back.

I sent a call out the mental pathways.

_Hunter hear me. I need you to find Claudine and Lochlan. They have to pop to the cafeteria at the university. It's an emergency._

For several agonizing seconds there was no answer. Maybe Hunter wasn't as strong as I thought him to be. I could feel a calm settle over me as Eric unsheathed his broadsword.

_We are heading back to Gudrun now Aunt Sookie, Thalia is calling Paulson too._

I missed a step and Eric got in a slash across my ribs, more blood began to drip and I saw his eyes glow brighter.

_Hunter, tell them they have Pam and something is wrong with Eric. He is possessed. If I don't make it..._

I had to break off the conversation to concentrate on blocking Eric's flurry of blows with my staff.

_Aunt Sookie!_

The staff snapped into pieces, unable to survive his strength and fury. The magic which normally gave it the strength of steel nullified.

_Tell them I loved them._

Then I shifted aspects, pushing away the Fae and the telepath, allowing the beast to come forth roaring in fury. I would no longer be able to hear Hunter, that part of me was now silenced.

"All right bitch," I snarled switching from defensive to offensive. "I want my husband back!"

There was no answer but the rush of sound as the two handed sword strove to split me in two.


	7. Chapter 7 Bruised

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Thank you as always for the feedback, reviews and alerts. Just to answer a question, the human government in this story is acting just as it always does. Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil unless it effects their pocket book or their chance of winning the next election.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Bruised**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Ouch  
**

I managed to avoid the blow, leaping to place a table between us. Eric with a sword and Sookie without a weapon was not a fair fight. My eyes skittered across the shattered pieces of wood on the floor. No, I would not consider it. Somewhere inside the vampire growling in front of me was Eric. I wasn't going to stake him.

I did have to get him to drop the sword though. I wondered how much of Eric was still inside.

"Come on Eric, is that the best you can do?" I taunted as I leapt from table to table with him chasing after me. God forbid the witch figured out he could fly.

I saw the opening and I took it, jumping over his strike, flipping over his head for a leg sweep knocking him on his ass and wincing when his head cracked on the floor.

For a split second I saw his eyes flash between crimson and Eric blue. He was climbing back to his feet the sword almost forgotten dangling at his side. I took advantage and came in swinging, leaping to hit him in the face as hard as I could.

Again I saw his eyes clear and I screamed at him, "Eric get rid of the sword."

A flash of comprehension and the blade flew across the room in the opposite direction from me. Hope flared and was torn away when his eyes returned to their crimson fury. He growled and began to stalk across the floor.

We wove back and forth across the cafeteria. My only goal to keep him occupied and myself standing until the cavalry arrived. I tried to do some more damage, hoping to shake him loose again. I failed miserably. My body was covered with dried blood from the blows and fangs I could not avoid. He was too strong for me to stay within his range for long.

Another blow parried and a swift kick to his ribs propelled him backwards into the wall.

"You know Eric this is bull shit," I panted in fury. "You got to fight her a bit harder in there."

"There is no Eric," his voice a monotone.

"Oh yes there is," I snarled as I moved in to trade a few blows grunting when one of his caught my shoulder and spun me around.

I backed off to circle him warily.

"Do you remember our last dance Eric?" I taunted catching his foot before it connected with my face and using leverage to pull him off his feet with a crash. He was back up and in fine form before I could exploit the weakness.

"No," he responded and charged as if his back had never hit the concrete floor.

"I do," I replied ducking under a table, letting his momentum carry him over me. "I believe I was the winner." I was out from underneath it and back across the floor instantly. He growled in frustration.

"Temper temper," I teased then groaned when his fist hit my stomach propelling me up and over the counter to crash behind it.

I managed to get back up onto my feet, ignoring the sear of broken ribs followed by the tickle as they began to mend. I flung myself over the counter to the open floor before Eric could corner me.

He threw a table out of his way and snarled, "I tire of this game. Why do you not just die already?"

My answer was a reign of blows, kicks and slashes of fang. "Because he is mine you bitch," I growled then slipped on the blood spattered floor unable to duck the Viking sized fist.

I landed on top of a table and tumbled to the ground, this time feeling something much more serious crack. I ignored the pain shooting up my spine and struggled to pull myself upright.

Eric was there to help me by slamming a heavy hand into my shoulder and crouched above me. I could see the intent in the crimson gaze as his head lowered with fangs bared.

"Eric No," I begged knowing time had run out.

There was an instant of recognition and horror before the real Eric was able to redirect the attack into my shoulder instead of ripping out my throat. I did not hesitate. I twisted my head and struck. My fangs slid into his neck and I snarled at the taste of his tainted blood. The bond ripped back open and I used it to try to push out the intruder.

He sucked harder at the wound on my shoulder drinking deeply. I could feel the struggle between him and the witch to not let go for the killing blow. I fed off of him in turn, bestial magic pouring down the blood he consumed striving to drive away the taint. We were both becoming weaker, refusing to yield.

The witch figured out we would rather drain each other than let her win. She apparently decided it was time to try to kill us in a more conventional way. I caught the flash of black from the corner of my eye as she jumped out of Eric and solidified across the room. Her amber eyes gleamed and fire gathered in her hands.

I released Eric with an "Oh shit" tearing him out of my shoulder with a hard push and rolling to the other side. There was a womph as the fireball exploded where we had just been but before she could conjure another Neave popped up behind her, teleporting was so convenient. A flash of silver tipped teethe and a gargled shriek signaled the end of the battle.

Claudine and Lochlan appeared between Eric and me. "Bind the body," I commanded Lochlan waving a hand vaguely toward the dead witch. "I don't want to risk her melting away." Lochlan moved to do as I requested, placing the body in stasis then he and his sister moved through the room straightening what they were able.

I could see Claudine leaning over Eric and heard her soft voice. Then she was kneeling next to me, her hands searching for broken bones and serious wounds. My vampire constitution was busily at work but the pain from mending was excruciating. I closed my eyes in relief when I felt the soothing balm of her healing magic and concentrated on the bond humming along in my head. Eric was ok, he was back. Now all we had to do was find Pam.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Regret**

I just rested on the floor for a bit, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. One moment I had the witch by the neck and the next I was inches away from tearing Sookie's throat out. I had a headache no vampire should have and could feel the tingle as I healed from various wounds. I wiped at my mouth looking in disbelief at the blood on my hand, Sookie's blood. I tested the bond and found her presence close and reassuring though muted.

While the fiberglass and fluorescent lit ceiling above might be considered enthralling I had better things to do than lie here. I surged to my feet and made my way to the other side of the room where three people were huddled around someone else. The clench of fear in my gut when I saw Sookie's battered body refused to loosen despite the assurance she pushed my way.

She smiled up at me, her eyes glowing softly with love and joked, "You know Eric; your eyes have never looked so beautiful in blue."

I dropped to my knees beside her, pushing the others away so I could gather her close. She was healing but not quite fast enough to hide all the damage I had done. Her face was bruised, the cheek bone probably broken. Her shoulder torn and ragged, just beginning to knit together. She had a bruise wrapping around her ribs and down to her hip. There were lacerations criss crossing her arms and at least one finger had been broken.

"I am so sorry lover," I whispered contrite.

She raised a hand to brush away the bangs which had dropped into my eyes. "Not your fault," she argued then smirked. "But you can make it up to me by growing your damn hair out."

I laughed and kissed her, so easy to please my little warrior. She kissed me back then nudged me away, making it obvious she was determined to climb to her feet.

"You know, you are going to owe me a new dress too," she muttered as she tried to fix the mostly shredded skirt.

"I will buy you a whole new wardrobe," I assured her twisting around looking for another blonde head.

"Where is Pam?"

Sookie's eyes clouded, "She was popped away by the other girl."

I sent a call through the maker bond and heard her respond. "She is nearby, I can feel her." I searched the room until I found my broadsword and shuddered at how close I came to destroying my heart. I had not missed the scattered remains of Sookie's staff. I knew we had fought with her at a distinct disadvantage. Was it wrong the surge of pride I felt from the knowledge she held her own without her magic? I shook my head, no time to dwell on that now. We had Pam to find and a body to dispose of.

"Wait here," I instructed Sookie and Claudine. My lover needed to heal a bit more before she could safely travel. Lochlan and Neave fell in step behind me as we pushed through the cafeteria doors back out to the hallway.

I heard her before she came into sight, muttering and swearing and a thunk that was probably a kick. When we turned the corner which led to the foyer there was Pam dragging the obviously dead witch by her copper hair. She was limping, one heel broken and her sweater was missing an arm. Her skirt was torn, her hair a frizzled mess and there were silver burns across her wrists, arms and legs. The dried blood coating her chin and the front of her sweaters remnants gave evidence to the manner of the witch's death.

"You owe me a pair of pumps," she snarled at me as she let the girl drop with a thump.

"You could have carried her you know," I drawled waving a hand at the bloody drag marks leading back to the front door.

She raised a brow, "And have her melt all over me? I don't think so." She nudged the body with her foot. "She was careless the silver wasn't as tight as it should have been. Then she was more concerned with watching you beat the hell out of Sookie through some orb." She smirked at me. "Oh wait, let me guess it wasn't you. The great Eric Northman, possessed by the itty bitty witch."

"Enough," I warned her.

She licked her lips and smiled, "Not for months Eric. Keeping the story quiet should be worth a gold card."

I spun on my heel, just in time to see the laughter disappear from the twins faces. "Dispose of the bodies," I growled. "Make sure they cannot come back, and then return to Shreveport."

They both bowed, "As you command your Majesty." Lochlan disappeared followed by Neave after she had gathered up the body of the copper haired witch.

Pam and I met up with the others in the cafeteria. Sookie had called Paulson and made arrangements for the cleaners to put the place back to rights. She had also reassured Hunter that all was well. We made a strange picture the three of us almost in rags with a chattering fairy in tow. Claudine announced she was going to drive instead of popping us back and forth. It was then I realized she was as weary as the rest of us.

I cornered her at the palace after Sookie had excused herself to clean up. "Claudine your exhaustion tells me Sookie was hurt more than either of you let on."

The fairy sighed and bit her lip before her eyes rose to mine. "Her back was broken," she admitted twisting her fingers together.

I caught her hands with my own, stilling the nervous movement and pulled her gently toward me. "Thank you," I whispered as I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She showed no such restraint as she tugged her hands free to fling them around me and squeezed tight. "You're both still here, which is all that matters." She blushed as if realizing she was hugging a vampire and shimmied back. "Go and wash Eric, I will meet you with the others in the office."

They were waiting for me when I returned, Sookie handed me a bottle of blood with an apologetic look. I took it with a grimace yet chugged it down, it would have to do for now.

"So do we know yet who they were?" I asked.

Claudine's voice was heavy with regret. "Aideen and Luiathe MacTeine. Their mother was half demon and half Fae. Their father is a full blooded Prince from the Sun clan."

"Fire fairies?" Sookie asked for confirmation.

"Yes, with a natural affinity for the darker magic's."

"Obviously," Sookie snorted.

"So why would a pair of fairy witches be interested in Carmichael, or us for that matter," Pam asked quietly.

"Well we cannot ask Carmichael directly," Paulson said. "He must have headed for the airport from here. Sources are telling me he's heading to Arkansas."

"So we find Prince MacTeine. Can you get us in contact with him?" I asked Claudine.

"I'll put the word out that you are interested in a trade agreement. He should come running for that."

"What kind of trade?"

"Precious gems and metals, that sort of thing. He was a pretty big muckety muck even before we formed the Alliance. The Sun clan has been trading with various supernaturals for the materials they needed for their forges and anvils for centuries. Now they don't have to hide it," Claudine admitted.

We covered a few more items and then Sookie flew Pam and I back to Gudrun. We had time to feed and shower together before dawn pulled us to our rest.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - Tease**

I rose to the brush of his lips across my cheek and I twisted in his arms seeking to be closer.

"Good evening," I murmured without opening my eyes.

He smiled against my mouth, "Evening lover."

I wrapped my hands in his hair discovering through the haze of lust that it was longer.

He appeared to be the mind reader as he pulled back and shook it with a grin, the locks just brushing his shoulder. "Had to stop the complaining, did I not?" he teased with a smile.

"I wasn't complaining," I whined with a pout then gave it away with laughter.

He settled back onto his haunches and reached for something on the side table, completely unconcerned with the show he was granting. I drank in the sight of his obvious arousal and the shift of muscles across his thighs and abdomen. He was a magnificent male specimen.

He shot me a knowing look when I rubbed my thighs together seeking any type of friction to relieve the lust sweeping over me, the scent of my desire heavy in the air.

"Come here," I growled reaching for him.

"Uh uh," he teased as he pushed me gently away and flicked my nose with the object he had found.

A shiver of anticipation swept my body, nipples hardening in a rush when I saw the feather. He settled to the side of me, propped up on one hand while he drew circles over my face with the feather. It tickled and I tried to brush it away, he caught my hand with a smirk and pushed it to the mattress.

"Do not move," he warned. "Just enjoy."

He flicked the feather back and forth over my chin, neck and shoulders, the teasing tickle raising goose bumps as it traveled. He brushed it up and around my breasts, ignoring the pouting peaks to lightly tease the sides of my ribs. He continued over my stomach and around my hips, down my legs to tickle the bottoms of my feet. I couldn't stop the squeal or the jerk as I tried to escape the torture. I was rewarded with a hard pinch which only increased my desire as he knew well.

He used the quill of the feather on his return trip, the light scratch exquisite over sensitized skin. The teasing continued switching from feather soft to a scraping just shy of pain. When I was a melted puddle he discarded the feather to come back to me with teasing tongue and fingers. His hands gently separated my thighs, his growl of satisfaction at his first taste of the nectar offered to him echoing through the room. His tongue explored my inner folds before his mouth settled onto the bundle of nerves just begging for his attention.

I leaned onto my elbows to watch him, well aware of his need. When the first rush of pleasure caught me I groaned his name, my hips lifting against his busy mouth. My reward his face turning into my thigh with a smile before his bite. Then he was sliding up and into me, my core clenching and drawing him deep. We flowed together, bond wide open as emotions tumbled through us. The feel of him in my arms, the pleasure building a swirling maelstrom of love and desire. Power exploding to lift us in a dizzying spiral until he floated us softly back to the bed.

He stroked my hair gently as I fed from him the rumble of a happy growl in his chest. I licked the tiny wounds and cuddled into his side, content just to hold and be held.

"I could have ended your existence," he murmured.

"You fought her we won end of story," I insisted refusing to let him dwell on what if or might be's.

"It is not so easy."

"Let it be," I whispered before kissing him thoroughly.

We spent another enjoyable hour or two in bed before succumbing to the call of responsibility. Eric went off to Fangtasia while I caught up with Hunter in his suite. He was watching the news while he ate his dinner.

"They are idiots," he said with his mouth full pointing at the TV with his fork. There was a round table discussion going on about the issues on the East coast between the Fellowship, the BVSA and a couple of politicians. "The humans are panicking because those idiots from the BVSA had to call the cull a disease instead of just keeping their mouth shut." He took another mouthful of food. "The poncy Fellowship has decided to burn everything in sight and instead of being punished; they are being hailed as the saviors. Idiots I tell you."

I tried to suppress a smile when I heard one of the sweating politicians reassure the other he was positive the vampires who had seemed to abandon their businesses would return in time to pay their taxes.

Hunter looked over at me and asked seriously, "Where did all the vampires go?"

I didn't have a real answer, we were still lacking information. "They are still there, just hiding while they try to figure out who is in charge. At least in those places who have lost a ruler. The humans as usual are taking advantage of the situation. Not much needed to incite riots these days. Just think about all those blood addicts and fang bangers no one wanted to admit existed. They are being forced to look in a mirror now that their fix is missing. Not a very pretty sight I bet."

"They are saying the Great Revelation is over."

"It is," I admitted. "The rules have changed."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do they. When all of this is over with, we won't be content to be second class citizens anymore." I waved my hand at the TV where the so called Pastor from the Fellowship was ranting. "Such filth will no longer be tolerated."

"So it's just hurry up and wait?"

"For now," I helped him clean up. "Come on, let's go and work on your shields."

I spent a couple of hours helping him stretch his mental muscles. I could tell there was something he wanted to tell me, but I did not intrude upon his privacy. He would come to me when he was comfortable. I knew he had been talking with Eric, if anything was seriously wrong Eric would have let me know. For now I was content helping Hunter gain confidence in his abilities.

In the next week the Hunt would surface in Michigan. Detroit managed to come through with few fires though vandalism was high. The King reported the loss of a large number of fledglings but very few elders. The States of Illinois and Ohio were not so lucky. Chicago and Cleveland found their vampire population decimated. The rest of the Northern Amun Clan states had not reported in yet.

On the East coast vampires were returning to their nests but keeping a low profile. The few royal vampire courts which were still intact were trying to put together the number of losses. Fights for vampire territory were breaking out again and it looked like New York was going to end up with three monarchs instead of two. Confusion still reigned supreme and there were many willing to step up and take advantage of it.


	8. Chapter 8 Storm Front

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Your support is over whelming. I posted the banner I created for this tale on my profile a couple of days ago, go ahead and take a gander. My apologies for the delay between updates. I caught a cold and trying to write and proof between constant sneezing, bleary eyes and medication that lies about drowsiness just wasn't happening.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Storm Front**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Consequences  
**

We were at Fangtasia tonight. It was a Friday and also the end of the month. There were a lot of people out and about celebrating the end of a lousy work day. I was in our usual corner booth reading the crowd while Eric glowered on the throne kicking away the inevitable fanger who got too close. My eyes roamed over him hungrily, dark jeans, biker boots and black silk shirt left unbuttoned. His hair was loose almost to its former mid back length with a few strands braided in the front to keep it out of his eyes.

He looked so much more 'Eric' with the longer hair. Sure the shorter look was classically handsome and business like but I felt it was more comparable to a mask to hide behind. His hair longer, a hint of stubble and Eric screamed out dangerous, beware. It was the look he was most comfortable with, a natural presence where you could see the centuries of authority wrapped around him without any effort on his part. A dip of a brow, head tilted just so with a flash of fang and a stranger would be left without a doubt they were in the presence of a King.

I could feel his boredom as he spoke to Clancy, probably about the inventory. I cupped my palm and summoned a bit of magic then spun the wisp to dance on his shoulder. My little game served two purposes, provide amusement for Eric and annoy Clancy all to hell. I had never liked the broody vampire and the feeling was mutual. I always figured if push came to shove he was the vamp I should never turn my back on.

I needed to move around a bit so made my way through the crowded dance floor to the bar where Indira was working tonight. Longshadow had been assigned to keep an eye on Hunter and the two seemed to be getting along quite well. Neither one was very talkative but Longshadow had a wicked skill with a long knife, something he was enjoying teaching Hunter about.

I waited for Indira to serve a nervous human whose head I dipped into to see if there was anything to worry about. I found nothing but a young man concerned he wouldn't get laid tonight and just rolled my eyes in disgust.

"AB positive Indira, when you have a chance," I said when it was my turn then turned my back to the bar after she served me, propping one booted foot on the bottom rail while I took a swig of blood. Thalia was working the door tonight; Eric had given Pam the night off to go shopping. I watched a group of young people dressed in a punkish style enter and split off, half to find a booth or table and the others crowding around the bar.

One of them, a large burly red head with bully written all over his face stopped next to me. I ignored him and continued to watch the people on the dance floor, debating whether or not I wanted to go out and join them.

I was caught completely surprised when the idiot reached over and yanked on the point of my ear. I spun with a snarl and grabbed his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded ignoring his attempt to pull away from me. I sent a surge of calm to Eric before he zipped to the bar, and warned the other vampires who had shifted forward to stay back with a subtle shake of my head. I could handle this fool.

"I wanted to see if they were real," the fool said without a hint of apology in his voice. "What did you do? Get plastic surgery so you could pretend to be like Spock?"

"No, they are the real thing. You know you could have lost your hand?" I admonished him pushing him away from me.

His eyes raked me up and down and his tongue flicked across his lips. "A little thing like you, hurt me?" He gave a roaring laugh and shook his head in amusement.

"Do you understand what type of bar this is?" I asked him curiously.

He folded his arms over his chest and looked at me smugly. "It's a theme bar, full of people who think they are vampires or really bad Goths."

We had drawn a bit of a crowd; his friends were circled around behind him while the fang bangers and tourists who knew better had started to make bets. I could feel Eric's anticipation of a show and the other vampires had drifted to advantageous positions throughout the room.

I slid a bit closer to the foolish punk and trailed a finger over his shoulder and up his neck, snickering inside when I saw his arousal.

"Just a theme huh, full of people pretending," I said as I cupped his face. Then I lifted him up and tossed him to the empty corner (conveniently padded for this type of demonstration) before zipping to his side and displaying my fangs. "Do you want to touch them foolish boy," I brought his nerveless hand toward my mouth. "I can guarantee they are real."

His eyes were bulging out and I could smell he had had a bit of an accident. "No thank you," he squeaked.

I dipped into his head and then the minds of a couple of his friends and started laughing. "Poor guy, you've been set up. You might want to have a pow wow with your buddies Steve and Chester." I stood up and dusted off my jeans then gave a wave to the two guilty punks. "Hope you enjoyed the show." I wandered back to the bar, the crowd around me breaking up and getting back to the important activities of drinking, dancing and begging to get laid.

Indira handed me a fresh bottle of TrueBlood and I sauntered over to Eric's throne, ignoring the rabble gathered at his feet. He guided me into his lap for a kiss, a nuzzle and a contented growl. I relaxed against him and finished my drink before setting it aside. Letting my mind wander back through the crowd looking for people who shouldn't be there.

I found it humorous that our table of punks was arguing amongst themselves, with one particular female gesturing towards us and poking my chastised bully.

"This could be fun," I whispered to Eric when the red head got enough moxy to head our way. "You want to handle him?" I asked Eric with a grin.

"It would be my pleasure," he rumbled and I squirmed to get a better view.

The red head was wearing a new pair of jeans with 'Fangtasia' branded on the pockets. He must have purchased them from the memorabilia booth and gotten himself cleaned up after our little tussle. He edged toward us slowly the scent of his fear paving the way. His girlfriend constantly poking at him to keep him moving. She was kinda cute, or would be without all the makeup and piercings, dark hair spiked with blue tips, a heart shaped face and pouty lips. Her body was long and lean, but she appeared tiny next to her moose of a lover. They stopped at the base of the platform. The girl spoke first looking directly at me.

"May we approach you?" she asked her voice steady.

Eric inclined his head, his eyes never leaving hers. She pushed the red head muttering something under her voice when he stumbled and I had to bury my face into Eric's neck to hide my grin.

The bully looked everywhere but at me and Eric. His girlfriend hissed a warning, her glare almost deadly so he took a deep breath and addressed me.

"Betty here says I need to apologize for my actions earlier," he said sounding not at all apologetic. I could hear and feel the rumbling growl coming from Eric, so could the kid. He stumbled on anxiously, "So Ms. Vampire I beg pardon for touching you inappropriately and for um making a fool of myself." He stuttered to a stop and stood staring at the floor sweat beading on his brow.

I said nothing in reply, leaving the show up to Eric. He rose to his feet and carefully set me down on the throne, smirking when he saw the expression on the two kid's faces when they took in his greater height and brawn.

Eric circled the punks slowly his face contemplative. "You have insulted my wife," the bully lost what little blood he had in his face at those words, "and you insulted my business and my people," Eric said waving a hand at the grinning vampires watching our little act. "You believe an apology made from coercion is going to make everything all better?" This last was said with Eric nose to nose with the red head fangs bared for emphasis, having bent down from his greater height.

The kid was shaking in his boots and awfully close to embarrassing himself again. His girlfriend wasn't looking much better; finally realizing that maybe she shouldn't have been in such a hurry to draw the attention of a vampire. Leaving the kid to contemplate his words Eric came back to the throne and swapped us around so that I was back in his lap while he lounged comfortably.

Eric thumped his fist on the throne's armrest and growled, "Well answer me, do you believe such a pathetic waste of words is appropriate?"

The large punk stuttered until he could force out an answer from between trembling lips, "Um no sir, you both deserve something more beneficial. Is there anything I can do to make things right?"

Eric pretended to think for a moment, though the bond had already told me he had a plan. "Indeed you can, for the next six weeks you will show up here right before closing time. You will help clean and straighten the bar including the restrooms," Eric announced. I could see a protest forming on the kid's lips. Eric held up a hand to interrupt what was sure to be a complaint. "I am not a slaver; you will be appropriately compensated at the end of the punishment based on how you perform your assigned tasks. Think of it as community service, except you are serving the vampire community."

The red head hung his head meekly apparently realizing he was getting away quite lightly. I glanced over at the table where his buddies gathered and saw the two brats who had started it all laughing. A wicked smile crossed my face as I summoned up a couple of wisps and sent them dancing over to the instigators. "Hold up Eric," I said as I stood and sauntered over to the table.

I placed a hand on each boys shoulder, holding them in their seats while my bits of magic danced around their heads. I had to hold back my laughter as their eyes all but spun around in their sockets as they tried to keep track of the wisps. "These two gentlemen here, Steve and Chester I believe?" I did smile when their mouths dropped as they realized I had identified them correctly. "They started this whole mess. I think they need to share a bit of responsibility, don't you?" I raised an inquiring brow at my husband, feeling the kids start to shake under my hands.

"Absolutely," Eric agreed. "You two will report with your friend here to Clancy tomorrow evening." Eric indicated the broody vampire behind the bar. "He will have a list of your duties." The youngsters were too scared to protest but I felt it prudent to press a point home.

"If you do not show up tomorrow night, I will hunt you down. I do not believe you will enjoy what will happen next. You can try reporting all of this to the police, but they will not believe you," I said with a pleasant smile. When I was satisfied I had made myself clear I strolled back to the two standing in front of Eric and took the frozen girls arm and guided her to the merchandise booth.

"Betty I believe your name is?" I asked patting her shoulder reassuringly. She nodded and tried to smile. "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders and I think you deserve a little something for putting up with such idiots. I switched my gaze to Debbie, the human girl who served as waitress and cashier. "Debbie, Betty here can have her choice of Fangtasia items, two or three pieces. Show her what we have available and then charge it to the house account." I turned my attention back to the stunned punkette. "Have a good evening now and thank you for the entertainment."

I sauntered onto the dance floor since the DJ had started to play one of my favorite songs. I curled a finger at Eric who prowled over to my side and into my arms. We moved across the dance floor just enjoying each other while everyone else went back to business as usual. When the song ended we retired back to Eric's office so he could make a few phone calls and answer emails.

It was while he was on his cell phone and I was contemplating whether I should jump his bones now or wait until we were home that I felt it. A tingle at the edge of my senses. A heaviness in the air like the moisture laden weight of an approaching storm. A build up which made me antsy urging my feet to move. I ignored Eric when he called my name, leaving the office and heading for the back door. I heard Eric calling urgently for the others but pushed it to the back of my mind instead striding to the middle of the employee parking lot with my hands raised to the air facing northeast.

I did not realize my eyes were glowing, or that magic was swirling over my skin highlighting pattern after pattern. Eric had, hence his concern which was growing stronger by the moment with every plea from his lips that I dismissed.

I laughed and spun in place, drunk on the energy in the air. I could see them at the corner of my eyes, hundred, thousands of them blinking in and out. Their power rolling over me, through me, teasing me with possibilities. I let the energy run over and around me, by me, calling upon my power until the club was surrounded by a whirling cyclone of air. No damage was done, for that was not my wish. I yearned to join the fury, to bask in their magic, await their call, but it passed by me to disappear into the south. Their goal hours out of my reach. I could follow but I finally heeded the warning, it was not my time yet. They would come for me; it was destiny just as they would come for the others.

A sob of regret, for power denied broke from my lips and I collapsed in the arms which had been wrapped around me. The air fell still around us while my friends looked at each other in confusion.

"Tell me what you need Sookie," Eric whispered as he clutched me close.

I trembled in his arms, bereft. I had a taste of what could be and I wanted more, desperately. A craving that crawled through my body. The blood hunger a childish thing in comparison. "Just hold me," I whispered to him clinging and he did.

He and the others waited patiently while I brought myself back under control. Forcefully shoving the memory and taste of the magic deep and locking it away. When I was ready I gently pulled away from him, lifting a hand to trace his cheek and brush a thumb across his lower lip in apology. His lips pursed and he sucked on the pad of my thumb, his tongue sweeping across it in a tease before releasing me.

I shivered then looked to the others, Indira, Clancy, Thalia and Chow. Inviting them closer, not wishing anyone else to overhear the conversation even if we were in the middle of the parking lot.

"The Hunt is here," I announced briskly. "I just saw them, felt them. They have passed us by on their way to the South, spreading across the state. We have been bypassed, for now." It wouldn't last, I could see it. The Hounds would hit the major populations first and then move northward. Hours or Days it did not matter, it wasn't like we could escape.

Indira was the one who asked the question on everyone's mind. "What did they do to you my Queen?"

My smile was wistful the yearning still strong in my eyes. Strong enough that Eric's arms reached for me as if to keep me from slipping away. "They did nothing but share their power," I admitted quietly. "They let me feel their magic, their determination and the joy of answering their master's call. They showed me what it is like to be one of them."

I pushed my thoughts away as I recognized the anxiety building in Eric from the emotions he was reading from me. I looked deep into his eyes and spoke with conviction. "Do not worry love. Your claim is stronger, the bond deeper and for eternity. I will not leave you, not for any power, no matter how addictive it may be. You are my heart's desire, no other."

I relaxed when I felt his acceptance. "We need to call Victor Madden," I said without warning. "The Hunt just came from Alabama and Mississippi. He has news he must be made to share, for it could affect us in the future. The Hunt will spread to Texas in a few hours, Stan needs to know and we should check in with Russell."

Eric nodded, grabbed my hand and tugged me inside to follow him to his office, the rest trailing after us and returning to their various positions. Thankfully no one seemed to have missed them, the club had taken care of itself during the time we were gone. Later I would find what felt like hours basking in the Elder's magic had only been a few moments.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Bad Pennies  
**

I was reluctant to let Sookie go when we reached my office. She did not resist when I pulled her into my lap while I flipped my phone open and dialed up Nevada. Seeing her in the parking lot, a glowing beacon of power, feeling the other worldly pull on her and her desire to answer, had shaken me to the core. Never before had I felt uncertain of my hold on her. We loved each other. Our bond was strong and secure, so tight it was difficult to tell where I ended and she began. But out there on the asphalt I had sensed how perilous things could potentially be if someone was determined enough to take her from me.

_Is that all it would take?_ I wondered, _fo__r Sookie to forsake me despite her vows. Would someone only have to offer enough power for her to walk away? _I shook away my doubts before they could find purchase. They were absolutely ridiculous, of course Sookie would never leave. Why would I even bother to contemplate such a thing.

"Madden speaking," the voice on the other end of the phone answered.

"This is Northman," I replied.

"To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

"Have you heard anything from Madison?"

"What interest do you have in my wife?" Victor growled.

"None personally," I said. "But my sources tell me things are not as they seem in Alabama at the moment. The Hunt has swept through, has it not? What did they leave behind?"

"Your wife told you didn't she," Victor groused to my surprise. "She undoubtedly felt it."

"Sookie?"

"Oh don't try to hide it Eric. I am sure you have just called to gloat."

"Victor," I grated trying to hold onto my patience. "Just spit it out."

I was astonished to hear the hint of sadness in his voice when he responded. "Madison is dead, Viola killed her."

"How the fuck did Viola kill her? Madison was three times Viola's age, not to mention a better vampire."

"I know," Victor said anger now coloring his words. "Viola survived the culling, don't ask me how. She attacked Madison immediately when she returned. She was powerful enough Madison never had a chance. Madison hadn't been called by the Hounds yet."

"Viola is Queen now?"

"Yes"

"So this also explains the lack of communication from the other states. There must be challenges going on all over."

"Undoubtedly, the Hunt has arrived in Louisiana?"

"Tonight, yes."

"Watch your back then Eric. I do not wish to meet anyone who could replace you as King."

"Neither do I, Victor." I answered him honestly. Victor was devious, but there was an assurance in knowing what I could expect from him. "Let me know if you hear anything else."

"You do the same Eric. For now none of us can afford to be enemies."

"I wish someone had given Viola that advice."

"As do I, Good night Viking."

Sookie had leaned back looking at me in astonishment when I disconnected and dialed another number.

"Viola Torkel survived the culling and managed to kill Madison. She is the bloody Queen of Alabama now?"

"So it seems," I answered her grimly waiting for Russell to pick up the other line.

"I guess you really cannot predict who the blood is going to choose," Sookie muttered disgusted. She had no love for her blood sister, a repugnance we both shared.

Russell finally answered and I gave him the warning along with the news from Victor. I could hear Russell throwing things in the back ground. He was already worried about Bart, having not heard a word from his husband. Indiana had been quiet not even a rumor on the news.

I told Russell to keep his ears and eyes open then dialed up Stan to spread the not so cheerful news. When I finished up with Stan, I made the obligatory call to all my Sheriff's as well as Quinn, Wanda and Alcide. They would need to be prepared. I doubled up security of the two natured and fairy kind. My last call to Niall to keep him up to date. He did not answer personally so I left a message. Niall was still looking for information on MacTeine.

The next few days were a whirlwind. I worked with several media outlets to stifle the fear threatening to sweep through New Orleans as various vampire businesses closed for the duration at my request. I reassured the humans that while yes there was an upset in the vampire community, it was not contagious or harmful to the humans despite the stupid declaration from the Fellowship of the Sun. The places were closed so the vampires could rest and recuperate without harassment.

The Naturals and the Fellowship of course tried to interfere for they were worth. We were prepared, and Sookie spent a lot of time in her Telepath aspect, the most human of the three, on various TV networks debating the leaders of the Fellowship. It was easy for her to sit there like a proper southern lady. Softly rebutting the cult leadership with information pulled from their own heads in her soft southern drawl. Even the Bureau of Vampire and Supernatural Affairs tried to horn in on her act, claiming she was working on their behalf. She swiftly abused them of such a notion, pointing out their own stupidity in starting the rumor of a plague on the East Coast.

We did not lose New Orleans or Baton Rouge or Lafayette to riots or fire, the sight of piles of ash or the extra dust blowing over the French Quarter the only sign of the culling.

Thalia was the first of my people called, walking out of a sparring session with Hunter and not looking back despite his entreaties. He came running into the Library where Sookie and I were putting lists together of missing vampires.

"Thalia just disappeared in front of me," he said panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Disappeared?" I asked already knowing where she had gone.

"Yes, she got this funny look in her eyes and dropped her daggers. She never drops her daggers! Then she walked out the door and I followed her, she never turned around and then she was gone, poof."

"She had to go," Sookie said as she wrapped her arms around Hunter. "She was called and she had to answer."

"Did I lose her; am I going to lose you too? Is this what you warned me about?" Hunter demanded a response.

Sookie looked at me helplessly, unsure how to reply.

I walked over to the two of them and took Hunter by the shoulders, turning him around to face me.

"She is strong, as are we. Only the blood has the answer. All we can do is wait. You love her?" He nodded blushing. "You have told her of your feelings?"

"She says I am too young."

I grinned, "By your laws you are but not by our own. She is waiting then. You have something to look forward to for your Birthday," I waggled my brows suggestively.

Hunter looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I do?" he asked his face growing pale and then flushing again. "I guess I do."

"Come," I said guiding him to the corner seating area and pushing him into one of the seats. I winked at Sookie to let her know I had this handled and suppressed a grin when she rolled her eyes. She mouthed, "Men" before sauntering out of the room.

I turned my attention back to Hunter as I found a comfortable chair, sprawling with a wicked smile as I started to tell him the secrets he would need to know about pleasuring his woman. Some I was sure Sookie would adamantly deny. Hunter was fascinated and I achieved my goal of guiding his worries away from his future lover's current activities to the delights that awaited the two of them in each other's arms. I could worry enough for the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9 The Viking

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Many thanks for the alerts, reviews and feedback. Just a heads up for this chapter, remember I enjoy getting all twisty with canon where it serves my purpose.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Viking**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Annoyance  
**

I pulled my cellphone from my ear and glared at it. I could still hear the idiot jabbering on the other end. Wanda, who was sitting across from me doing her nails, choked back a laugh and just wagged a finger at me. No throwing of phones across the room allowed. With a snarl I pressed the phone back to me ear just in time to hear the end of man's whine.

"...and that is why I believe it is imperative you meet with us tomorrow Mrs. Northman. The populace needs reassurance which only you seem to be able to provide in these troubled times..."

"Agent Masey..."

"Mrs. Northman I know we have had our differences in the past, and I truly regret being involved with trying to keep your relative from you, but the BVSA is floundering. We do not have the connections as you obviously do, to field all these questions coming in from the coast. We are struggling with keeping the government calm; technically they are looking at this situation as if a portion of their population has just been massacred."

I snorted, exaggerate much? "Oh come now Agent Masey, you are seriously expecting me to believe the government gives a flying rip some of their most dangerous constituents have disappeared? They collect taxes from us yet refuse to allow us representation. Our marriages are still not official in over a third of the states, the only schools we are allowed to attend openly are those we've built ourselves and the humans who are brave enough to teach there or attend the classes are not allowed accreditation. If a vampire wishes to be in the military, or a doctor or a scientist or one of a hundred so called key professions they still cannot do so openly without being brought under suspicion."

"I am perfectly aware of the discrepancies between human laws and how they are applied to vampires. After all these issues were why the Bureau of Vampire and Supernatural Affairs were created, to be one voice representing the supernatural."

"And you are doing a lousy job doing so."

"Mrs. Northman!"

"Oh come on, it is so true and you know it. What has the BVSA truly accomplished in the last fifteen years? For Pete's sake you were more than willing to hand my blood kin back to the human bastards who were abusing him, just because he was different. As far as I am concerned, humans with preternatural abilities are just as worthy of representation as a shifter. Obviously their own government thinks they are less than human."

"You were abused by vampires yet you have seemed to have forgiven them for doing to you as the doctors did to your kin."

"I have forgiven nothing Agent Masey." Wanda came to stand behind me to rub at the tension in my neck and shoulders, sensing the rage which was coiling deep inside. I felt Eric's brush of concern and sent him a pulse of frustration and then reassurance. I returned to my conversation with Aaron Masey. "The differences between my situation and Hunter's, my abusers have been punished while his remain fancy free. Such is the deviation between Vampire law and Human. We take such matters seriously."

"Your abusers were put to trial?" I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"You really didn't do your research did you? A Vampire Queen was sentenced to the true death for abusing me. How many human officials have been punished for abusing Hunter or the other's who are still being held like him? One? Two? Any?" There was silence on the other end of the line. "Didn't think so."

"All the more reasons to have you work for us. You can be the spokes person for the vampires. You can mediate between those on the coast and the human dignitaries. Perhaps persuade the vampires to return to their ..."

I interrupted him, "Why should they? The human's in those particular cities and states have made it very clear with their hostility vampire's are no longer welcome there. Is the Fellowship being reigned in? Have the hate groups been silenced? The looters who have destroyed vampire establishments caught and punished?"

"Well no," he admitted.

"If the BVSA had kept their mouths shut, the coastal chaos would have been limited, and it certainly would not have spread across the nation. Your people were the ones who planted the seeds of fear. Your people were the ones who have allowed the Fellowship and other hate groups reap the harvest. You fix it, for I cannot."

"You mean you will not."

I was losing my admittedly limited patience with this fool. "I tire of your prattle. I do not wish to be part of the BVSA or associated with them, deal with it." I disconnected and tossed my phone onto Eric's desk in disgust.

Wanda gave one more rub to my shoulders before returning to her seat.

"They do a lousy job representing the shifters too," she said with a sigh.

"If they are not careful they will have the humans thinking we are preparing to take over the country."

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

I rolled my eyes, "Hush your mouth girl."

I was propelled to my feet by a joyful mental shout. "Thalia has returned," I explained to Wanda. "She's in Hunter's suite."

"Go on then," she urged. "I'll catch up with you later."

I gave her a hug, "Thanks hon."

Eric and Pam met me at the door of Hunter's suite. He apparently had called them. Hunter opened the door and gestured us in. Thalia was sitting on the couch, her clothes in shreds and looking a bit worse for the wear. But she exuded serenity as if she was wholly at ease with herself and all those around her. Hunter was hovering over her behind the couch, his hand reaching as if he wished to touch her and then snapping it back to his side.

Eric crouched at Thalia's feet, a sign of the friendship they held for one another. She smiled at him, showing one broken fang, as she proudly pushed her shirt aside. There on the cusp between neck and shoulder sat a new mark over the old. From across the room I could feel the pulse of power from it.

Thalia leaned forward and presented her neck to Eric. "I was found worthy, and you are still my King."

Eric dropped his head and closed his mouth gently over Thalia's new mark without breaking her skin, accepting her continued submission to his authority. There would be no challenge to his throne by the vampire who could take it easily. She remained content with his dominance.

She couldn't tell us what happened to her at least not yet. Nor apparently, could any other vampire who had returned safely. Over the next few days Chow, Indira and Clancy were called, of the three only Clancy hadn't returned. Paulson and the entire Sheriff's except for Gervaise had made it back sporting their marks, as did Charles Twining.

There was a nervous tension in the air as news of who had been called and who had not returned spread. Eric was grumbling about having to find a Sheriff to replace Gervaise, while Pam grouched about taking over Clancy's duties, especially keeping an eye on the punks while they worked at Fangtasia. I admit to only a twinge of regret at the thought of Clancy never coming back.

We were in Eric's office at Fangtasia. Eric and I had divided his desk so I could work on Payroll while he went through the invoices. Pam was pacing in circles around the front of the room and bitching.

"Enough Pam," Eric snarled when she whined for a second time over the nail she cracked while sorting inventory. "I will send you to ..." He broke off in mid sentence. His eyes glazed and he stood pushing away from the desk. Pam and I tried to stop him as he seemed determined to walk into the far wall. Before he could touch it, he just disappeared.

I was shaking when I turned to Pam for comfort, "I cannot feel him anymore. He is gone."

"I cannot either," she whispered as we huddled there holding each other.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Worthy of**

One moment I was in my office growling at Pam, and the next I found myself standing in an empty alley way. I spun and crouched defensively a formerly hidden dagger in my hand at the scratch of a heel upon asphalt.

She slipped from the shadows and posed before me, her scent that of a vampire and yet not. She was tall, well muscled, almost Amazonian and clad in leather. Her dark hair was braided falling down her back and her eyes glinted gold. The smile she gave me barley contained the mouthful of sharpened teeth on display. Her movements were liquid, sensual with a nagging familiarity.

"See something you like Viking?" she taunted running one delicate hand suggestively over her body.

My body's reaction was automatic, but I pushed it away. She was not my Sookie.

Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "We are closer than you think Eric." She lunged toward me, a sword suddenly in her hand. "As you will see. Now I think it is time for you to run."

My body refused my command to stand and face her, instead I found myself running and dodging through streets and alleyways. She was always close on my heels, her laughter mocking in my ears, pushing me as a dog herd's sheep.

We broke out into a parking lot. The drive to run disappeared and once again I crouched while she circled around me.

"Such a shame," she whispered. "All that preparation for naught. A battle with you would be glorious." She stopped her movement and stared. Decisiveness entered her eyes and she prepared to lunge. "Who's to know the difference?" she asked the empty air as she jumped.

"I would," a voice announced from the darkness as the female hit a barrier shielding me and crashed to the ground. I found myself frozen unable to do anything but watch as Pam, wearing her favorite pumps, walked over to the Amazon and drug her to her knees. "Foolish child, your arrogance astounds me. I retract my gift, return to what you once were." Without further warning Pam bit the female and drained her dry. With every mouth of blood drawn I could feel her grow in power.

When she was finished she delicately licked her lips and flung what was now the husk of a body to the side. She beckoned me forward, but though I was no longer frozen I refused to move. She was not my child. I could not feel her though she wore Pam's appearance. "Who are you and what was that?" I asked pointing to the decaying husk on the ground between us.

She sighed and tapped one foot in annoyance. "Who I am is not important." She pointed to the body. "That was a Hound."

"And this?" I asked waving a hand around us.

"The culling of course," she giggled as once again everything faded away around me.

When we reappeared we were sitting in my favorite booth at Fangtasia observing a typical Friday night crowd. Typical that is until the creature sitting next to me sliced my arm, allowing my blood to flow free. When the first drop hit the table I watched myself walk out from the hallway leading to my office and take my place on the throne. Soon after Compton walked into the bar with Sookie on his arm.

My head swiveled around to look at Pam who was not Pam and I tried to speak to no avail. Finally I just glared at her in frustration.

"You have always wondered," she answered my silent question, "what would have happened to her if you had made a different decision."

The scene played out just like before up until the point Compton tried to pull her away from me in the parking lot. This time I sensed his violence and instead had Pam take him and drove Sookie home myself. There was a flash forward to a wary Compton standing in the corner while Sookie worked her telepathy on my employees. I recognized the moment I had discovered Longshadow's embezzlement. Sookie of course hadn't been there in our world, but in this reality Longshadow attacked her, giving me no choice but to stake him.

Sookie was the one to battle the human killing the waitresses, chopping his head off instead of turning him to vampire dust as she had in our reality. She was able to save her brother but still lost her grandmother. I was the one she and Compton accompanied to Dallas where she aided Stan, discovered Barry and took my blood for the first time.

We fought the Maenad side by side, her friend Sam the shifter living to run his bar. I watched Compton's frustration grow as I foiled the plan he and Sophie Anne had worked so hard to implement. His stupidity allowed me to give Sookie my blood for a second time when she was staked trying to save his stupid ass at Russell's compound.

I lost my memories to the witches who collared her, only to have them regained with her assistance during a week of solace and new beginnings found in her arms. I tried to growl in frustration while memories of our precious time together disappeared, and snarled when she turned to Quinn.

Then we were in Rhodes and I tasted the fear of losing her, first to Andre and then the building falling apart around us from the bombing. She fought us free, saving Pam and me. Our blood exchanged for the third time bonding us together.

I survived a takeover which destroyed Sophie-Anne and the others. My skin crawled to see myself swear fealty to scum like de Castro. I smiled when Sookie saved me, that's my girl, and screamed in disbelief when she was taken and killed by Neave and Lochlan while Victor Madden kept me from her.

The images slid to a stop, her discarded corpse dangling in front of me.

"One of many possibilities," Pam who was not, told me. "She could have lived; to be killed at another time or you could have been the one to take her virginity, binding her to you from the beginning. No matter, in all of them she dies before she can even reach her full potential."

Once again I am standing in the dark while her voice echoes around me. "I find you worthy of the choice."

I jerk away, fangs bared and swiping with my dagger when a hand falls on my shoulder. The blow is blocked and a whispered word of magic lights the area.

"Such violence Eric," the man in front of me teased. "Is this how you treat your Great Grandfather in Law?"

"You are not Niall," I told him with assurance.

"You are spoiling all my fun," the Hound complained reverting to form. This one was another female, identical in face and form to the first one except for lighter hair. "I am not supposed to fight you, which is what we normally do."

"Why not?"

"Because the Master said so."

"Who is the Master?"

"You know who, you were just with them," the Hound said with annoyance. "Come, I do not wish to end up like my predecessor."

She turned away and walked over to a waist high wall. I followed and found us overlooking the Palace in New Orleans.

"Give me your hand," she demanded.

I complied, having an idea of what was next to come. She slashed my palm with a dagger then turned it over, allowing the blood to drop over the edge of the wall.

"Another 'what if' has plagued your mind," she whispered. "Let your blood speak the story of what may have happened if you had refused to attack Sophie-Anne."

I watched as Fairy after Fairy popped into existence and swarmed the palace in numbers to great for the guards to contain. The Fae poured in through the gates and made swift work of the Queen and Andre, though it cost them many in numbers. Sookie was released, having survived the destruction of Andre's bond just as before, to swear vengeance upon the bodies of her kin.

I watched as her power grew, untempered by love or compassion. She became twisted a thing of darkness instead of light, leading her people in battle after battle against the vampire until the country was laid to waste, the humans caught in the middle of the vampire fairy war. We finally come face to face, her magic still not able to harm me. Allowing me to emerge the victor, holding her severed head in triumph as I become a King ruling over desolation.

I shuddered at such a fate as the images disappeared and the Hound whispered, "I find you worthy of her love."

The area I stand in begins to spin and when it ceases I am standing at the outskirts of a familiar meadow with the heavy presence of my sire at my side.

"You are not Appius," I said firmly to the t-shirt clad form.

"No," he agreed, "but you know the drill." Before I could stop him, he sliced my shoulder and blood dripped down my arm to trickle to the grass.

Slowly my old village wavered into view, the forest around it bound by the first evening darkness. My younger self stepped out of a building, stooping to grab and swing a young boy over his head and onto his shoulders, while the rest of his family lived and laughed in front of me.

"Another question which troubles you. What if I," the Hound points to a deeper shadow hidden in the woods watching me, "had never found you? Your Maker that is."

The village bustled in front of us. The men leaving to hunt and raid, the women to cook and clean and tend to the children. I felt the remembered sorrow when I buried my wife and our last child, victims of fever. I watched as I turned my children over to the care of another and followed my father to bring home my new wife. Appius did not take me during those travels and I returned to the village safely with a wife in tow. She proved to be fertile and I was blessed with two more boys before another fever struck the village ending my life. A Viking felled by illness instead of a blade.

My children grew and those that survived had children of their own, on and on and so forth until the line trickled and sputtered, to disappear in the late eighteen hundreds.

All the vampires my undead life touched and influenced over the centuries traveled very separate roads.

Thalia lost her life to the villagers I had saved her from.

Paulson became King of California and lost his head, literally to an assassin's blade.

Pam was never turned and forced to marry. She killed her husband in a rage and was hunted and then executed for murder.

Chow and the other Shreveport vampires were destroyed by the new King when Felipe invaded Louisiana.

Compton became de Castro's right hand man for selling him Sophie-Anne's secrets and delivering Sookie into his clutches.

Sookie was turned by de Castro, retained her telepathy but found a way to escape her Master and met the sun.

Hunter went insane and managed to destroy the minds of his handlers and escape, only to be shot down in a darkened alley.

Stan and then Russell fell to de Castro's ambitions and he did not stop until the whole nation was under his dominion.

As the slideshow ended the Hound stirred and murmured. "I find you worthy of your future."

He and the village disappeared, leaving me standing in the empty clearing. There was a rustle to my right and I turned to face it, caught by surprise by the form approaching.

He was as tall as I was and dressed the same, though his clothes were clean while mine had become ragged and dirty. The blade he had slung over his shoulder was obviously well tended, a weapon of note. His movements were lithe and predatory as he drew near. He looked quite formidable; as well he should be, for in all reality he appeared to be me.

"I do not find this joke funny Hound," I called out while standing my ground.

"This is no joke, and I am no Hound. Now gather your weapon and prepare." I followed the gaze of my clone to my feet and found my favorite blade lying there.

I did not wait for another invitation, instantly the weapon was in my hand and I took measure of my opponent.

We appeared to be identical in form and movement but something else burned in his eyes. A thirst as great as the hunger for blood, the naked greed, the desperate lust for power.

We started to circle each other, blades swinging; blows parried and returned each testing the other.

My clone began to speak. "You have had opportunity after opportunity to become greater than you are. You have the potential strength to rule the vampire world but not the desire. Some would call you very foolish for what you have turned away from, climbing the ladder of power only if it is in service to others. Shall we see who has the right of it? Which of us is worthy?"

"You talk too much," was my answer as I found a weakness in his form. My blade snaking forth, twisting my body to avoid his thrust, opening his arm from shoulder to elbow. The blood which flowed filled the air with the scent of magic, each drop sizzling and burning as it hit the ground. "Well I guess that answers one question, you are obviously not me."

"Oh but I am," was the reply as his blade scraped across mine to return with a speed I could not match. The blow glancing off my desperate blade to take me in the hip instead of cutting me in two. I grunted at the pain, my eyes widening in surprise as the scent of magic increased. My blood just as acidic as my opponent.

We seemed to fight for hours, close to equals in form and function. It became obvious right away neither one of us were healing. Each wound bled freely, draining our strength and making our footing treacherous as the ground we sparred upon became slippery with bloody mud.

We were stumbling as we fought, more of our blows finding purchase as our bodies refused to answer the command to duck or dodge. I was taking more care with my strikes, conserving my strength, waiting for the opportunities to do more damage than just draw blood.

My opponent became over confident, perceiving in my actions weakness instead of cunning, despair instead of patience. He of course could not pay attention and keep his mouth shut.

"I can taste my reward already on my lips. Your undead life in exchange for more power, how glorious it will be," he bragged. Then his eyes opened wide in disbelief as I slapped away his guard and took his head, watching in satisfaction as it rolled to a standstill just under a tree.

I managed to edge away from the field of battle, finding a clean spot of dirt to collapse to my knees. I pulled a handful of grass and used it to clean my blade before setting it carefully on the ground within reach, then glanced at what was left of my opponent.

"Power is worthless if you do not survive," I told the headless body conversationally. "I am nothing if not a survivor."

"And this is all about the survival of the fittest. Well done my champion," the voice announced from behind me.

His hands were at my head and shoulder before I could act. My head jerked to the side as fangs buried themselves in my neck. I was held motionless as my blood was drained from me, feeling my undead life slip away. He stopped during the crucial moment, and I felt the brush of his tongue sealing my wounds. He let me go and moved to crouch in front of me, lifting my weary head to meet his gaze.

I found myself drawn into the universe trapped in his eyes, barely able to comprehend the words spilling from his lips as I fought to stay upright.

"The blood tells the tale my warrior. The blood sings of your strength, your honor, your love and your loyalty. The blood tells me you are worthy."

A hint of a breeze brushes my face and slices a wound open on the neck of the one who crouches before me. The hand holding my chin moves to cradle my neck and pulls me toward the wound. I hesitate to take what is offered, instead I await his permission.

"Drink Eric, this is your reward," said the voice I last heard in Rhodes. I obeyed my lord's command and drank deep, feeling the rush of power as I consumed the blood of a Hound mixed with that of an Elder.

I could feel my wounds healing. My body rejuvenated. I felt as one newly risen and savored the stroke of his hand through my hair.

"It is time to return to her," Amun whispered as he lowered me carefully to the ground. "You will not remember this trial until all have been tested. Rest now, you have earned your peace."

When I next opened my eyes it was to catch myself before I sprawled across the bedroom floor of our suite. The feel of our bond reopening caught me by surprise, for I had not realized it had been gone. The pounding of her feet announced the arrival of my lover, the enthusiasm of her kisses reflecting the joy pouring through her.

"You are back, you made it!" she squealed. Her busy hands searching me for injuries while worry furrowed her brow.

"I am fine lover," I assured her. "Just very tired."

"Then to bed with you. I will let Pam and the others know you have come back safely."

She took command then, getting me to my feet and guiding me to our bed where she stripped me and washed away the grime of battle from my skin. I had fallen into downtime under her care, stirring only when she left my side to inform the others. She returned swiftly and joined me in the bed, nudging me until I was cuddled against her to her liking, my head cradled amongst her bountiful breasts while she crooned the Swedish lullaby I had taught her.

I must have been returned close to dawn, for I felt her fall still beneath me, her melody cut off mid phrase. I smiled and burrowed closer, content to fall to the sun in the arms of my woman. Tomorrow evening would come soon enough to learn what had passed while I was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 The Telepath

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are my own. Always appreciate the reviews and alerts, thank you for taking the time to leave them. A hearty welcome back to some of the readers who have returned.

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Telepath**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - I Find  
**

I do not know why I thought the call would come while I was wide awake, or why I was convinced the battle would be deep in some woods somewhere. The conviction must have come from all the training I had gone through to prepare. So color me totally disgusted when I opened my eyes at dusk to sit up and find slime dripping off my shoulder instead of our silk sheets.

I was nude except for my wedding bracers, weaponless except for my fangs which I allowed to descend. My eyes strained to see the place I was in but there was no light to break the shadows. I called a wisp to my hand, its illumination faint but comforting.

"Now would be a great time to be a fire fairy," I muttered as I reached out with my mind testing for other bodies around me. My mental radar came back empty, forcing me to make a decision. Do I sit here and wait for whatever had brought me here or do I strike out, explore and find a better defensible position.

I lowered the wisp to the floor, confirming I was standing in smelly mud ankle deep. I reached arms out to brush slime and moss covered walls and my natural instincts told me from the press of weight over my head, a tinge of claustrophobia, I was someplace underground. All right, time's a wasting, if Eric had been here we would have already been on the move.

The passing thought of my husband brought me up short with a gasp. I had not paid the slightest attention until now so used to the comforting hum of him in the back of my head. Now though it struck me like a physical blow, the hum was gone. I couldn't feel Eric anymore.

"No Oh God no," I moaned struggling and sliding my way through the mud, catching myself on filth ridden walls when I would slip. I had to move I had to find him. I was running now following instinct. The wisp was gone, drawn back into my body to conserve energy, never knowing when I might need everything at my command.

I could not see, instead I reached out with all my senses. I felt the tunnels all around me, deciding in the split seconds I registered them which branches to take, the ground subtly rising and by association drying under my bare feet.

The way out was near, the air had changed the heavy foulness swirled with moments of refreshment. My mental alarm screamed at me, giving me a precious instant to spin and confront the darker shadow dropping from the ceiling.

"Not yet pretty girl," a mocking voice whispered, "you still need to run."

I fought the compulsion and lost, whipped into a ground covering lope away from the taunting creature behind me. Comprehension was dawning; I would not find Eric, at least not my Eric here. I had been called, this was the culling. I had known this of course from the beginning but the shock of losing the bond to Eric had pushed everything else aside.

All right then, I was supposed to reach the surface or where ever these tunnels ended. No need to delay or provide further amusement for the Hound on my tail. I increased my pace to vampire speed counting on pure instinct not to tumble into a pit or smash into a dead end wall.

Then I stumbled from the tunnels and into a clearing almost coming to my knees in surprise. I recovered quickly and rolled to the side to avoid the crossbow bolt determined to find my heart. I responded without thought a thrust of wind leaving my hand, its edge deadly as it scored a slice and a yelp from the formerly grinning Hound. Somehow it had managed to get in front of me and had waited for me to break free from the earth's embrace.

A skintight sheathe of air covered my skin summoned without a thought to shield me from more potential danger. It was not impenetrable but it would do for now, any damage it absorbed would allow me to exist just that bit longer.

I examined what I assumed to be a Hound, the creature whose eyes roamed over me just as studiously. He was tall, not as tall as Eric, but leanly muscled, his body ripped like a street fighter. Heavy weapons were not this creature's forte, knives and daggers, a garrote or maybe poison was how this one fought. I discerned that hand to hand combat between us would be nothing if not brutal.

The Hound smiled, baring a mouthful of razor sharp teeth and fangs. I returned the gesture, my fangs elongating to their full length in a battle display. He laughed and dropped into a neutral, relaxed position running a hand through dark spiky hair, golden eyes glowing with mirth.

"You threaten like a kitten little sister," he laughed. "All hiss and fury, arched up trying to scare away the bad guy while inside you tremble afraid."

I did not respond just waited patiently for him to make his move. The air around me was tense and hummed with power as I sank deeper into myself ready for anything he might throw.

He sighed and grumbled. "As much as I would like to accept the invitation little sister, fighting is not what I am here for."

I flicked a brow in disbelief, my lips twisting in a snarl.

"I know, pathetic isn't it?" he said gesturing around us. "Perfect set up here, ground not to hard or soft, footing decent without debris to interfere with the dance." He started to pace keeping one eye on me while he explained. "It's what we live for, the Hunt and the battle which follows. The test of your mettle always ending with the taste of your blood, do you continue to exist or fall to ash." He whipped around and snarled at me, faultless body displayed like a Grecian statue. "The Master though, he has a different gauntlet planned for you and your mate. A fight yes, always a fight, but not with me. No little sister," his body shimmered and changed the clearing disappearing around us and reforming on a familiar front porch, "for me there is only the possibility," he finished with the form and voice of my Grandmother.

"You are not my Gran," I denied emphatically.

"No," the Hound agreed. "I am here to answer a question which plagues you. What if your virginity had remained intact when you first met Eric in Fangtasia? How different could your life have been?" Without warning Gran the illusion struck out, cutting my arm allowing the blood to flow. The first spatter upon the ground opened a portal she pushed me through. I found myself standing in the back corner of Fangtasia. The place Thalia usually hovered with a full view of the bar. The Hound reappeared at my side, having dropped the illusion of my Gran, and watched with interest as I walked into the club on Bill's arm.

The Sookie of this potential was nervous, trusting Bill not an inch but determined not to show it, unlike the confidence I had displayed. This Sookie had listened to the warning signals from her instincts and hadn't fallen for Bill's charms immediately, where I had, to my detriment. I watched as the scene played out, the summoning by Eric, the verbal dance and the yearning Sookie felt to dump Bill like the trash he had been for the fascinating Viking. The police raid and the run out back, the goodbyes with Eric and Pam and the ride with Bill back home instead of to the Queen in New Orleans. Bill had a stronger yearning to be between my thighs then answering his Queens commands, he would do things his own way until this Sookie gave up her virginity.

I had expected life to be a great improvement without being under Andre's knife and thumb, but I watched in dismay as this Sookie threw it all away. Instead of growing and becoming stronger, she remained self absorbed and stubbornly defiant. She verbally chastised Eric at every turn, treating him like dirt to be beaten from a rug while Bill appeared to be her white knight despite the amount of blood on his hands, her blood.

Sure Eric and I became bonded but instead of drawing us closer we fell further apart. This Sookie fell for Quinn of all creatures, and teased Alcide. This Sookie pushed Pam to the point, because of Eric, of losing what small amount of friendship they had developed. As for Eric, while Sookie did finally fall for his charms, she only did so when he was for all intents and purposes human. His memory loss and the power and authority that fled with them gave her the excuse she needed to trust him. Once his memories were back, she refused to believe he could still be the same man, dividing him in two. Her stubborn refusal to take the risk with her heart, despite the amount of risk she took with her person, drove a wedge between them. It took a takeover and the return of a week's worth of missing memories for her to contemplate giving him a chance. But then she froze again, running away, blaming him despite his new responsibilities for everything wrong in her life.

Her stupidity almost cost her life, and I wept when I saw the death of Claudine. But that was not all; she acted like a selfish idiot when Eric's maker came to call, towing an insane child behind him. No matter how hard Eric tried, Sookie denied him, pushing him away and then taking him back whenever she had an itch to scratch. The final blow coming when this Sookie ignored yet again Eric's request to stay with him and keep away from Merlotte. She refused, going to a family wedding with Sam, ending up drugged and a prisoner of Freyda, where she was turned ending up quite insane. Without Claudine alive, let alone Niall's involvement to shield Eric, her death under Freyda's fangs destroyed Eric. The breaking of the blood bond more than his mind and body could handle.

I was breathing hard, the unnecessary action instinctive under the weight of so much emotion, blood tears coursing down my face.

I felt the tender brush of a hand across my face and whirled away to crouch snarling at the Hound who would dare touch me.

"So beautiful," he sighed, his gaze heated as it traveled over my nude body. My warning growl seemed to shake him out of his lustful daze for he gave his head a shake and announced with authority, "I find you worthy of the choice."

Another portal opened and he led me through. He flicked a hand my way and the feel of cloth startled me. When I glanced down I found I was now wearing a short cotton tunic. My nakedness had not bothered me; Andre had beaten such modesty from me years ago.

"Thank you," I said.

"I am breaking the rules already. I might as well go all the way."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we stopped before a wooden door.

"I am supposed to appear as your brother Jason for this episode. It would not fool you though little sister, you know the scent and taste of our illusions. If the Master is going to punish me, it might as well be for preserving your modesty too."

"The Master?"

"He who called the Hunt, you shall see. He swiped at my shoulder, drawing blood which trickled to the ground, now then follow me." He pushed open the door and led me into the horror I had hoped to never see again.

It was the throne room in New Orleans. Sophie-Anne was perched on the throne and I was kneeling, chained to the floor next to her. The collar and manacles my only cover and Andre stood behind me flicking a iron tipped cat o'nine tails. The Queen was handling the normal requests and complaints of her people. Whenever a shifter or human approached or was involved, Andre would lean over and demand to know what they were hiding. If I did not answer in a speedy manner, the whip would flick cutting into my back and buttocks. During this evening Eric approached, dressed casually and joking with a female vampire I did not recognize.

He ignored me, never glancing my way, just like everyone else I realized. Andre had punished me quite severely, just out of spite and even though the Queens lips had twisted into a knowing smile, no one else paid any attention even when my blood had splattered.

Eric spoke to the Queen, apparently introducing the other vampire, gave a diffident nod to Andre and then strode from the room.

This happened over and over, year after year, Eric a surprising presence often in Sophie-Anne's court, not once did he take notice of me.

I watched again as Sam was collared and my power exploded into activity when my brother's death was announced. I felt again every knife cut as Andre played and the impotent rage of being abused by Compton and the Queen. I felt the beast twisting and yearning in the Sookie of old. I felt the iron burning and the longing to be free to join my family in dust and eternity.

Then Eric attacked killing Andre and the Queen. I burned with my power, fighting myself as the stubborn core refused to grant me freedom. Eric strode into the room where I was held captive, Pam gasping behind him in disbelief.

This Eric though, had eyes which were hard and cold, no laughter or teasing, no soft sensuality in his touch as it ran over my body. His expression was calculating, weighing and measuring, seeing the death I craved in my eyes. His decision made, fangs descend to bury in my throat and drain me dry, leaving me hanging for another to dispose of. Pam was yelling at him, her words punctuated with my name and Nialls. This Eric just shrugged unconcerned. I had wanted the freedom of death and he had granted it.

Freyda would still attempt to take revenge upon Eric for the death of Sophie-Anne, succeeding by using the Necromancer to destroy Pam. The loss of his child would drive Eric berserk, and his fury was barely contained as he tore Freyda into pieces. He did not stop and took over state by state, punishing those who stood in his way.

When his rage subsided he ruled over six states and not an ounce of humanity remained to keep him grounded. Thalia is the one to take him down, hired by Russell.

The images stop and fade away, leaving me standing again in a clearing. The Hound shuffled next to me uncomfortably.

"If he had listened to your silent wish instead of his heart when he found you, this would have been a potential result. He did not ignore you all those time you saw him at court, he was be spelled, he couldn't see you. Your suffering was necessary to give you the strength you needed in the future. He was the one you required to show you what it means to be human." He looked me in the eye, "I find you worthy of his love."

I was still recovering from the visuals and the memories torn to the surface from the last encounter when he paused next to a large tree.

"So who are you supposed to be for the next test?" I asked expecting him to take the form of someone else from my past.

"Freyda your maker," he admitted with a shrug avoiding my eyes.

"What are you?" I demanded.

"A Hound, I told you."

"Which is?"

He sighed, "I could lose my life for this you know." His gaze became thoughtful then hardened with determination. "But maybe I can convince you, and then it will be all right."

"Convince me?"

"To join us," he reached for and clasped my shoulders. This time I did not pull away, feeling if I held myself still he would tell the whole story and information could help me leave here instead of ending up ash. "A Hound is the essence of a vampire. The very blood magic which animates us, drives us, keeps us going for eternity. I was chosen, as are all the others for my affinity with the magic. We allow the Master to shape us, to command us in return for the power we gain as keepers of the blood."

"You were a vampire?" I questioned gesturing at his form.

"I still am...just another aspect," he smiled and teased me. "You of all people should understand. You manipulate the magic in a similar though restrictive body."

There was a sound from behind us and he whipped his head around, dropping his hands from my shoulders.

"Come we are out of time, he will be here soon." He grabbed my hand and the world swirled away.

We reappeared outside of Gran's old farmhouse.

"Why are we here again?" I asked shivering not from cold but from a dread which was twisting in my stomach.

"You have always called your telepathy a curse, the reason for all going wrong in your life. You were convinced in the past that if it had not existed, you would have been able to live a normal life. Here now, is one of those possibilities." He grabbed my hand and sliced the palm, squeezing to urge the blood to spill forth. Just like last time events began to swirl and form before me.

I was a kid again, laughing and playing with Jason. My Dad watched us fondly while my Mother had eyes only for my Father. I didn't have to deal with any of the doctors, but I still lost my parents to the flood though seeing through an adults eyes, and one who can sense magic, I noticed the flood was everything but natural.

I ended up with Jason at Gran's just like before. This time I did not have to put up with the teasing at School. Jason did not have to protect me and we actually grew apart as we discovered separate interests. We still acted like a brother and sister, but he grew jealous of the attention I gathered from his friends, and tried to avoid being around me.

I was popular in school; doing all those girly things I had only dreamed of. I had tons of boyfriends and casually tossed away my virginity. I went to college, got a degree, and came back to teach elementary school. I never became friends with Sam, only occasionally visiting the bar, preferring the clubs in Shreveport or Monroe instead.

Without my telepathy there was no reason for vampires to take an interest in my life. I didn't meet Bill, or Pam or Eric. I married a guy I met in Monroe, we had twins and then I lost Gran to a heart attack. The grief was enough to trigger my spark for the first time.

Claudine and then Claude appeared in my life, introducing me to Niall. I was ecstatic to find new family, Jason was extremely jealous of the attention I was getting. He got drunk one night and came rampaging to the farmhouse. He smashed the door in and when I tried to get him to leave, he attacked me, putting me in the hospital.

I was slow to recover. The damage had been done and he was no longer welcome in our home. My family became split. The twins did not understand why their Uncle Jason could not see them anymore. I became more withdrawn, not understanding what was happening to me as my power developed and too afraid to ask Claudine for fear of driving her away too.

Of course once I discovered I was a fairy, I had to be told about shifters, vampires, demons and all the other creatures formally locked away in fantasy. I was warned to keep away from a place in Shreveport called Fangtasia and given the low down on how irresistible we were to vampires.

My husband drew further and further away from me, and then died in a freak car accident. Somehow he had managed to roll the vehicle, ending up upside down in a ditch and drowning in six inches of water.

The twins were devastated and blamed it on me. Then Claude popped into the house one evening, looking extremely frazzled and warned me the Fae had gone to war. Why should that matter to me? The other me asked him. My great grandfather had enemies, and they now knew about me and my children, potential hostages to use against the Prince.

I didn't believe him, didn't take the precautions or heed his warnings. First my daughter and then my son disappeared, their little bodies found discarded weeks later. The final blow came when I stumbled up my porch from trying to drink myself into a stupor, right into the waiting arms of Neave and Lochlan. It did not take them long to break me, discarding me just like the others in a farm field near a road.

The amount of Fae traveling through the area had drawn the attention of the vampire Sheriff of Area Five. There were too many human deaths connected to the Fae during his watch. He was out and about the evening I was killed. He saw the assassins pop into the field and watched them dump my body.

Before the field faded into the ether, the Hound allowed me to watch as Eric gathered up my broken body, tenderly brushed my hair from my bruised face and whispered.

"What a shame."

I shuddered once then turned to the Hound waiting patiently at my side. I had never been so thankful for my telepathy.

He spoke quietly, "I find you worthy of your future."

I followed him back into the center of meadow, facing the dark entrance to the tunnels. I stopped a few steps in front of him and turned holding out my uninjured hand, figuring it would be the one he would draw blood from.

The sight which met my eyes was not what I expected. He was kneeling at the feet of a large vampire, head bowed. The vampire grabbed him and in a few short seconds drained him dry, discarding his husk (I guess Hounds do not ash or turn to goo) before striding toward me.

I dropped to a crouch warily but he disappeared before he was within an arm's length. I glanced warily around the area, my attention diverted to the tunnels when I heard the sound of steps approaching.

There were three forms solidifying from the tunnels darkness, three females. One split off to the right, stalking toward me her movement savage, predatory. The second female moved to the left, seeming to float just off the ground, power crackling and swirling around her. The third stepped deliberately up the middle, her small body lush; her eyes carried a penetrating weight. From only feet away I could feel her mind pressing against mine. This fight, for it was becoming increasingly apparent that this would be my last test, was going to be interesting.

The Telepath seemed to be the spokeswoman. "The Master has promised whichever one of us destroys you he will reward with power beyond imagining. We will no longer have to share with one another, we will be free."

"Free..." the Fae and the Beast whispered in agreement.

The three of them attacked as one. They might brag about being separate, but they knew greater numbers gave them the advantage.

My mental shields barely held against the telepath's first salvo. I found myself silently thanking Neave and Lochlan for making my weaknesses apparent back in Scotland. The Fae tried to knock me off my feet with a rush of wind, the beast waiting for the loss of footing to make a strike.

I managed to deflect her magic, focusing it on the Telepath instead, smiling grimly when she slammed into a tree and collapsed. She was out, but not finished, at least not yet.

I had to turn my attention back to the two in front of me, ducking the lunge from the Beast, meant to rip my head from my shoulders. I retaliated with a slash to her shoulder, and then used the momentum to sweep around and kick her feet out from under her. A draw of power and I left her surrounded by a stasis field while I took on the fairy who remained.

She was fully powered up, blazing from head to toe. I wasted no time in matching her, attacking first with a wicked breeze. She blocked, drawing up a wall of air to surround her, and then sent attack after attack my way. We battled back and forth across the meadow. Blasts of wind and air tearing the ground and the trees and brush around us.

I felt the Telepath stir, felt the moment she attacked and realized the mistake I made not finishing her off when the Fae used my distraction to free the Beast. I had a shield of my own surrounding me, strong enough to hold off the Beast and absorb the other's magic, but it was weakening, and defense had never been my strong point. Eric had always served as my shield, there to protect my back.

They were beating me, wearing me down, and dividing my attention between them. They were going to kill me.

The Fae had been shielding the other two, and for some reason dropped the one on the Telepath. I don't know if she had become weaker or decided to hoard her magic's. I didn't care and focused my attack fully on the weakest link. The Telepath realized she was in trouble and hit me with all she had. I felt my mental shields crumble and the first cruel twist of her fingers in my mind.

She started to rip through it, leaving me screaming in agony desperately calling on my power. The dervish answered my summons, and like the time it took care of Compton, it lifted the Telepath from her feet and turned her into nothing but thinly sliced meat.

One down two to go, I told myself as I dodged the blow from the Beast. I split my attention between her and the Fae, managing to trap the Fae in a stasis field, knowing full well it would not last long.

The Beast came at me full tilt and I tapped into that side of myself, feeling my fangs elongate and the power of the blood magic rush through my muscles. This was a risky move, as I could no longer use the Fae magic but the only way I could see taking this one down. She just shook off any spells I could cast against her now thanks to her fairy friend.

We clashed and spilled to the ground, hissing and snarling, each looking for the killing blow. I managed to throw her off of me and she landed on her stomach, before she could flip over and up right, I was upon her, my fangs sinking into the back of her neck and severing her spine. She collapsed with a whimper and I finished to job by ripping out her throat.

Two down and one to go. The Fae had managed to break my spell as expected, but stood their clapping mockingly, instead of assisting her fallen comrade.

When I cocked a brow her way she just shrugged her shoulders and smiled, displaying a fairies serrated teeth. "Only one of us is to survive, what care I if she fails? It was a waste of my magic to try to help them in the first place, they were weak."

"Must be my turn then," I responded letting my beast fade and calling again upon the magic of the Fae.

"You cannot beat me," she declared as she dodged the lance of air I threw at her. "You do not embrace your full power, the others leave you feeble."

"If you say so," I answered calling upon my power and bringing it fully forth. "I guess we are going to have to find out."

The two of us destroyed the meadow and the land around it. Hurricane, tornado, dervish and sandstorm they all answered our call. Winds with the bite of steel and the edge of glass sought to slice and dice. We were both bleeding profusely, power beginning to sputter as we hit our last reserves. Our duel had gone on for hours and I could feel her ready herself for a final attack.

I managed to deflect it, sending the power smashing into the tunnel entrance bringing it crashing down and turning it to dust to match the rest of the landscape.

She stood there breathing hard and cackling. "Stale mate," she said with a laugh.

"Oh I don't think so." I said as I leapt. She desperately tried to hold me off, but she was not a warrior. She was not versed in physical damage, and though her teeth did indeed latch into my shoulder and she did try to tear me off, she was no match for me. I had her sweet hearts blood pouring down my throat from her torn neck and when she was dead I stepped away and licked my lips delicately.

"I do not need magic to survive, and survival is the key here."

I lifted her dead body and carried it to the center of the meadow, laying her down gently, regretting the loss of her life and the others.

I didn't hear him until his fangs were sliding into my throat draining me. He supported me as I slumped to my knees, holding me gently as he savored every draw of my blood. When he was finished he sealed the wounds and cradled me gently in his arms, staring down at me with eyes filled with stars and lightening crackling around his head.

"The blood tells the tale my little one. The blood sings of your courage and your compassion, your ability to adapt and maintain focus, it screams of your rage. The blood tells me you are worthy."

A bloody wound appeared on his neck and he raised me to it. "Drink Sookie, for this is your reward."

His blood called to me and I could not resist, gulping down mouthful after mouthful of the Blood of the Hound mixed with his Elder's blood. The power arced through me, filling every pour, reservoirs once empty now over flowed.

I frowned at him in confusion when I was finished, his features starting to coalesce into a face found only in mythology and last seen in Rhodes.

"Zeus?" I asked as he helped me to my feet.

His laugh was rueful, white teeth with a hint of fang flashing behind his beard. "I was not sure if you would remember, let alone recognize this form. Yes little sister I am Zeus, Elder of the Clan of the same name."

"What are you doing here?" Of course I wasn't thinking straight, how stupid it was to be questioning a vampire of such power.

He gave a full belly laugh, "Our brother thought to take advantage of the culling, tried to stack the deck if you will in his favor. Why should I let him have all the fun? Besides this is the only way to let you see what we have to offer you. If you wish it one day."

"What become a Hound?"

"If you wish."

"Why did you kill the other?"

"Because he broke the rules. He knew the risks. No matter, I took his blood and gave it to you along with mine. The culling is complete as it should be. So will you join us or do I return you to your mate?"

"If the Hound broke the rules what about you and your brother?"

"Oh don't worry, there will be consequences for us down the road, but we will gladly shoulder them. Amun offered your mate a chance to be an Elder, the offer is there indefinitely. I will do the same for you as a Hound, is this acceptable?"

I nodded relieved I would not be forced. The blood magic called to me but my love for Eric was stronger.

He smiled at me and touched my brow, catching me and easing me to the ground as I fell. "Sleep Sookie," he whispered. "You will not remember a thing until all is finished. I look forward to seeing the Hound standing at the Elder Viking's side. Something tells me Amun doesn't realize how long he will be waiting for his replacement. Enjoy your eternity with your lover little sister, it is a rarity you two share."

I opened my eyes to find a worried Eric hovering over me where I lay sprawled across the couch in his office at Fangtasia.

"Hey you," I whispered with a smile, groaning when my body refused to answer my command to move.

Eric held me gently in place. "Shh lover, stay still. The transition seems to knock you for a loop." His fingers gently brushed the mark on my neck, his love brimming in his eyes and racing through the bond which had reopened.

"I can feel you again," I purred in satisfaction.

"As can I," he murmured as his hands traced down and over my body looking for additional wounds, of course I was naked.

"Not that kind of feel," I chastised as I slapped at his shoulder.

His chest rumbled with laughter as he lifted me so he could slip underneath and cradle me to his chest. "I missed you."

"How long was I gone?"

"Two days."

"Did we lose anyone else?" I asked with a concerned frown.

His lips tightened and he nodded. "Indira found ash on the floor in Felicia's apartment when she went to meet her for a night out."

Poor Felicia she had tried so hard to be a good vampire, always doing as instructed. She was a nice person, just not very strong willed. I would miss her.

"Any others?"

"No one else has been called, at least not yet."

I sighed, "Take me home Eric, please."

"As you wish lover," his nose wrinkled in distaste as his eyes filled with amusement. "You could really use a shower."

"Eric!"

I was too exhausted to do more than slump against him as he cleaned me from head to toe and everywhere between. When we slipped into bed I clung to him like a burr, a part of me fearing he would be taken away.

"Be here when I rise, please Eric?"

"Of course," he soothed. "Rest now."

I slipped into downtime and then to my rest when the sun started to rise. What little Eric had shared with me on the drive home indicated things had reached their peak. There were fewer vampires disappearing, more states were checking in. When the Hunt moved on to the other states we would be able to start recovering and hopefully more intelligence would start trickling in. If only it was just the politics we had to be concerned with. The fire fairy Prince had not responded to Niall and Carmichael had gone missing. The clincher though, Viola of all vampires wanted an audience with Eric.


	11. Chapter 11 Not the Pumps

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris. Original characters and storyline are my own. Many thanks for the alerts, feedback, comments and reviews you are fuel for the muses. This chapters was a bit stubborn, our narrator didn't like me poking around in her head, she got a bit snippy with me.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Not the Pumps**

**Scene 1 - PPOV - Tendrils  
**

I smoothed on the ruby red lipstick Janice had picked up for me and tugged down the hem of the red silk mini dress I had to wear tonight. Sookie was back and Eric had called an officers meeting in little over an hour. The meeting would probably be the high point of the evening for afterward I was scheduled to work at Fangtasia. I dug out some gothic styled onyx and ruby jewelry and slipped into my new favorite pair of Rupert Sanderson Tri-Colored pumps. The black pumps with gray and red five inch heel and toe accents were the perfect stylish exclamation point to the rest of the tawdry getup.

My lip curled when the vision of dozens of fang bangers supplicating at the foot of Fangtasia's throne flitted through my head. I better not end up scuffing a toe kicking them across the room.

I picked up another box Janice had left for me, opening it to discover a pair of silver stilettos which slid smoothly into the seams disguised by the boning of my dress. She had left a note which I read with a laugh. The top of the hilts of the knives could be unscrewed, revealing the four inch mini stakes hidden inside. Janice was becoming so inventive. Eric and I really needed to discuss a larger investment in her business; there was a pile of money to be made.

Grabbing up my clutch I stomped to the door of my suite. A sound from behind me had me spinning around just as I stepped through into a parking lot that shouldn't be there.

"What the fuck?" I snarled dropping the worthless clutch and pulling out the stilettos. I circled slowly, scanning the shadows for enemies, drawing in a deep breath and filtering the scents, looking for one which did not belong. Into my lungs I drew an obnoxious scent which had my fangs elongating in eagerness.

From the alley to my right there was a scuffle of footsteps and then the sound of a pair of hands clapping.

"Prepared as always, sweetness," the voice mocked as my nightmare stepped into the flickering light of a security lamp. The figure seemed to flutter as much as the illumination around it, appearing taller and leaner with a mouthful of fangs then dissipating into the short, heavily muscled body of the necromancer who should be dust.

"They brought me back just for you," the necromancer taunted his body warping back and forth until it seemed to settle on one shape and size. He was as I remembered, body covered with black tribal tattoos, thick black hair kinked into a troll like mane with a matching beard, solid black eyes without a hint of white, deep crimson glowing from within.

"The seer turned you to dust once," I mocked watching his movements and waiting for my opportunity. "I am sure she will thank me for taking care of the clean up." He had stopped and seemed to be wavering again, appearing distracted. I struck. The four inch wooden spike from the hilt of one blade in my raised fist aimed right at his heart, and bounced back to sprawl on my ass when I hit the barrier surrounding him. I was back on my feet in an instant, the spike hidden away and the knives balanced in my hands.

He laughed at me. He caught my eyes and I saw the crimson flare before the inky black tendrils I feared more than a stake to the heart started probing at my mind. I was locked in place unable to break his gaze, helpless against the penetration which was as invasive as a physical rape.

"You thought to escape me sweetness? How could I forget you once I had had a taste of your delectable charms? Not even being dusted could keep me away from you my pet. You belong to me, for eternity." He moved until we were chest to chest, our eyes at the same height. He brought his hands up and clutched my head between them, closing his eyes and throwing his head back slightly a chant falling from his lips.

I fought to escape, my mind screaming that this cannot be true and for a split second his form wavered, replaced by a tall golden eyed creature with the body of a Greek god. Then it was gone and Pari Lium was once again rummaging through my head pulling out memory after memory. The parking lot faded from my sight.

I was in the shadow of a brick building, the click of my wooden heels on cobblestone the only sound in the fog ridden night. There was movement, a face exposed briefly and then I was in the arms of my secret lover.

His lips caressed mine. His tongue lightly probed for entry and when granted slid against and dueled with mine for dominance. We drank each other up, caring not that our moans and gasps gave us away to the tall creature watching us from across the street, as he had watched us for weeks.

Busy hands made easy work of buttons and clasps until they were soothed by the touch of skin on skin. There was a grunt and a giggle as skirts were lifted and then my forbidden lover was sliding deep between my thighs. My back forced against the buildings brick wall as he labored. His hands pinched at my tight nipples through my bodice, twisting and plucking. I clutched him deep within, desperately working to climb to the pinnacle before we could be interrupted. He thrust twice more and grunted before sliding from me and dropping my skirts as he tucked away and secured his now flaccid member.

I shudder from tension unrelieved as my lover left me unfulfilled, a growl rumbling from my throat, biting back the sarcasm with which I desired to lash out at him.

"Would a silver piece do?" He asked gesturing to my ripped dress and flipping a coin at me as if I was nothing but a dockside trollop.

I didn't answer; instead I raised a finger in a time honored salute and turned to flounce off back down the street, heading back to the gloomy house where my father no doubt waited.

I had taken only a few steps when I heard the deep accented voice behind me. "Pamela," the voice called and I looked over my shoulder to see a tall man following me.

I spun on my heel and confronted him with my hands on my hips and a foot tapping. "What do you want?" I asked making it clear I was in a hurry.

His nostrils flared, drawing my attention from his magnificent build to his chiseled features. Eyes of a sapphire blew examined me from head to toe while tantalizing lips twisted into a smirk. He breathed deep again and drawled, "You smell like sex and unfulfilled desire. I can take care of that for you." He saw the temptation in my eyes. His gaze drawn to the obvious increase in my pulse given away by the flutter at the base of my throat. He prowled closer his gaze bearing into mine and holding me captive. "I can care for you forever," he whispered huskily.

My head dropped to the side, baring my throat in unconscious surrender. His reaction was immediate as he bent toward my offering fangs flashing. The fear surging through me in a tide too late, adding to his enjoyment as he pierced my neck and began to feed. I felt him draw hard, my eyes fluttering closed and my body collapsing against his as he drained me to the point of no return. I felt my heart palpitate once then twice and then his wrist was at my lips, something sweet and luscious pooling on my tongue. His voice an encouraging whisper urging me to swallow, to drink, to join him as his companion. My eyelids heavy, I succumbed to the need to close them and drifted away on a dark cloud. My next vision the one of Eric pulling me from my grave and welcoming me into his world.

Eric whirled away and the evil tendrils dug deeper into my skull. "Show me more Pamela," Pari's insidious voice whispered.

Frame after frame of the last two hundred plus years flashed by. Me and Eric stalking the streets of London, me and Eric fucking the night away the blood from our kill still ruby upon our lips. Me and Eric fleeing from the rumor of plague, traveling from one side of the old world to another until he decided it was time to head to the new country.

The trip by sea, hiding among the other passengers and trying to feed discreetly, the danger of being caught and exposed to the sun adding a thrill to our hunt. We arrived in port and explored the country, deciding to settle in the State of Louisiana. We separated and I spent a lovely time in California, coming back together when Eric summoned me to dance and feed among the crowd at Woodstock.

The memories flashed forward to Eric's purchase of various properties for our safe houses and businesses, focusing on the development of Fangtasia and the great Revelation. Eric had already taken his place in the states vampire politics, having assumed the duties of Sheriff and requesting my assistance as his lieutenant. The Great Revelation meant our dinner came to us and we thrilled in feeding and fucking together.

I had discovered my preference for female flesh and took pride in luring only the best to our dinner table as it were. I scowled at the next memory and my tormentor had to comment.

"She ruined it all didn't she," he hissed in my ear. "She took your Master away from you."

I tried to shake my head in denial as the night Sookie first appeared in Fangtasia and under Eric's lustful gaze took shape around us.

"You wanted her first," Pari tormented as Sookie and Bill stopped in front of me and I checked out the telepath's magnificent body. She filled out the little inappropriate sundress to perfection, luscious breasts mounding over the top just begging for my lips to graze the bare hint of her aureoles. "But Bill had claimed her and then Eric..."

Bill and Eric approached the throne after Eric summoned them. I leaned over Eric's shoulder and filled him in on the details of the chit who had caught his attention.

"You hoped he would give her to you, or at least share didn't you?" Pari suggested as the past unfolded and the four of us, Eric, Bill, Sookie and me sped from the police raid.

I tried to push the necromancer out of my head, tried to deny the truth hidden in his words. I failed, for deep in my undead heart stirred a deep lust for the little telepath.

"He always shared before, but not this time," Pari taunted as the room whirled and we were standing amongst the destruction wrought by the sliced and burned body of the female hanging in chains before us.

"Oh my gods, she is still alive after all of that? What the hell is she?" I heard my own voice ask as Eric slid in on the bed next to the dangling figure. I watched as he bent and stroked her body with a long tongue, tasting the blood whose scent weighed upon the air around us. He whispered to her and the creatures eyes opened, blazing and magic flashed forth. I lunged to push him away only to fall back as the magic washed over him and snapped back into the woman who keened in agony as her flesh burned.

My movement brought me close enough to see her face, to recognize the features from so long ago and draw a correlation between this woman and the heartfelt request of a fairy Prince. Sookie Stackhouse lay trapped before us.

The room whirled away again and we were flickering through the next months where Eric took up his new crown and slowly I was pushed aside for the one he had declared his mate and Queen.

"She took your place didn't she?" The necromancer's voice insinuated as his magic's dug deeper. "You were no longer lovers, you and your Master, but he would rely upon you, ask for your advice and heap praise on you when you got things done. She took up all his attention, took him from you with her need to be courted and trained and protected, even if it was from herself." He sensed my protest, it did not happen that way. "Oh sure, you were able to spend time with them together, but never with her alone the way you wanted to, in your bed. He prevented you from touching her did he not?"

Pari's hands tightened around my skull and his gaze burrowed deeper. "Then the telepath came to you willingly," he murmured as his thumbs stroked my cheekbones. "She came to you and kissed you, shared her power and brought you to completion with only her lips and tongue upon yours. Eric was enraged wasn't he? He tried to hurt you and the one you had come to love."

We faded out from the palace to reappear in Eric's office and I was crouched protectively over Sookie where Eric had thrown her and he was raging at us from across the room. I could still taste her blood and power upon my lips. I wanted to purr with contentment and gather her close in my arms, hiding her from the furious vampire who wished to harm her, to harm us. I managed to gather her close and carefully carried Sookie from the room, his shouted threats of punishment echoing in my ears if I dared to touch her in an inappropriate way.

I was able to whisper, "Sookie saved me," to the darkness scrambling through my brain. I was walking across the parking lot, ready to go to New Orleans and dressed to kill in my new suit and pumps. I flinch as the bomb went off and I was tossed into the air screaming and burning. I felt my undead life start to slip away, the agony too much to bear and then the cooling flow of her power from my lips. Her love and magic surrounded me, snuffing the flames and rebuilding my body from ash just at the critical flashpoint. Then I woke in Eric arms watching the blood tears flow from his eyes as he thanked his missing lover for my life in the language of his youth.

"She used you," the necromancer scoffed digging deeper into my psyche.

"She loved me," I denied. "They both loved me."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he showed me the memory of the moment I saw him and the newly turned telepath crouching next to Freyda in the palace in Oklahoma.

In the memory the necromancer was only a vague image, unfocused for my attention was for the predatory beast balanced on her haunches next to the witch Queen. Sookie was beautiful, her already magnificent body enhanced by her new musculature, glowing eyes of solid blue passed over me only to stop on Eric who was barely restraining himself from attacking. Sookie's skin glowed with a hint of gold and her glorious hair flowed from where it was tucked behind pointed ears in a tumble of curls to her hips. Her lips parted, displaying battle ready fangs before she was dismissed from our presence. Sookie sauntered by Eric and me without a second glance and strode down the aisle to leave us to face her new Master and Queen.

Then Eric is in chains as the Queen discovered our plans and I am huddled confused at his feet. Pari is standing over me and chanting and then the evil stretches from his hand to hit my chest, burrowing deep and flooding my body, undermining the Maker/Child bond between me and Eric, trying to replace it with something else. I was becoming weaker, feeling my existence slipping away, Eric howled above me in denial, helpless.

Then Sookie appeared an incandescent vengeful demon. She attacked Pari, the Queen, freed Eric and then healed me. I watched as she dissolved into nothing but the wind and brought the Queen to her knees. Eric offered her the crown and then me and then Viola killed the Queen and we were free.

"Sookie trapped you, defeated you," I managed to jeer at Pari while the memories flooded over us.

"Not for long," he bragged and suddenly we were in Rhodes and the Necromancer called me again. He pulled me from my rest, his darkness overwhelming me, taking control of my body as he had me steal the hair pin used to assassinate a king. He clouded my mind and filled me with hate for my King and future Queen. He convinced me to challenge Sookie, to show her who was the dominant and the Pari in my mind sneered when I had to submit to a fledgling.

"She neutered you," He taunted. "She took your power and your authority and made you nothing but a henchman. You were no longer your Master's right hand; you were not even his second in command anymore. She was. She took it all from you."

"No!" I screamed and tried to wrench away from him, grasping desperately for the memories of Sookie and Eric taking me into their arms and sharing their blood, their power and their love. "She healed me, they both loved me." I snarled in denial able to break away from his hold when a spark of power rose inside of me from the memories.

He staggered and tried to recover but a snap kick flung him across the room. I felt my shoe give when I landed, the undeniable feel of a heel breaking.

"You...are...nothing...but...dust!" I exclaimed emphasizing each word with a powerful blow, knocking him across the illusional hotel room. I slammed him up against the wall, scrambling for the hilt of a stiletto and then just at the moment I would have buried the spike in his heart he disappeared. I fell against the wall in consternation, whipping around to place it at my back as I waited for a further attack.

From the shadows emerged a tall lean and well muscled form, he stalked me around the room, his form beginning to ripple. Then Sookie stood before me as the Beast, her eyes glowing and I stumbled to a halt in disarray.

"You made your choice and are worthy," she whispered as she transformed into the Fae.

"You perceived the illusion and are worthy," she whispered as she transformed into the Telepath.

"You believed in their love and are worthy," she whispered as she transformed into Eric.

It was just like the night he turned me. I was frozen as he paced toward me, caught in his gaze, nothing but his eyes filling my world. I tipped my head to the side in submission, moaning as his multiple fangs (huh?) pierced me and purred at the feel of my Master feeding from me. Then his bleeding neck was under my lips and my instinct took over as I fed from him in turn, his words a whisper over my head.

"The blood tells the tale my child. The blood sings of your intensity and your determination, your commitment and devotion, it sings of your attitude and love for this undead life. The blood tells me you are worthy."

I pulled back in confusion to find myself no longer cradled in Eric's arms but held by something else. Something whose male form was a temptation begging for my lips and tongue. His eyes glowed and a devilish smile crossed his lips as a clawed hand gently caressed my face.

"What are you?" I whispered tasting the power of his blood on my tongue and traveling through me. I did not care it was a male and not a female making me hunger.

"A Hound," he said his voice filled with regret as he continued. "It is time for you to return." He bent to my lips, kissed me softly and then the room spun away.

I slammed onto my ass as I hit the floor, remaining sprawled and looked around the office. I focused on Eric and Sookie who crouched before me in concern.

"Oops," I drawled.

"I guess I missed the meeting?" I asked as I glanced around at the astonished officers then frowned down at my shoes and sighed. "I broke a heel damn it."


	12. Chapter 12 A Hunter's Dream

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris. Original characters and storyline are my own. As Always, thank you for all of your comments, reviews and alerts they really make me smile.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - A Hunter's Dream**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Revelations  
**

Pam grabbed first one shoe off her foot and then the other and threw them across the room, forcing Paulson to have to duck to avoid them.

I offered her a hand to help her to her feet and smiled when I saw the mark glowing against her throat.

"You made it!" I squealed and hugged her hard. It took her a moment but finally she wrapped me in arms which held me just as tight.

"Ya, it was a bitch. I had to..." her voice faded and a frown of concentration creased her brow. "I don't remember."

"None of us do," Eric reminded her.

Pam grumbled then took an empty seat at the long table Eric had moved into the Hall for the officers meetings. Everyone else resumed their seats and I explained to Pam that she really had only been gone for an hour or so, actually the shortest amount of time than any of the other vampires they had known.

Eric took control of the meeting. "As you are aware we have lost two of our officers and friends to the culling, Felicia and Clancy. Their absence leaves a hole it will be difficult to fill. Sookie will have to find someone else to pick on with Clancy gone." Eric sent a wry grin my way and I stuck my tongue out. "Charles Twining has agreed to take over Clancy's responsibilities at Fangtasia. He will be running the club when Pam and I are absent. He also is comfortable working with Longshadow and he and Hunter seem to get along. He will spell Longshadow with guarding Hunter when he leaves the facility."

"I am assuming Thalia of course will be Hunter's shadow as well?" I asked winking at the formerly grumpy assassin.

"When Eric does not need my skills elsewhere I will be with Hunter," Thalia admitted with a small smile.

"Felicia was our floater," Eric continued. "Basically filling any position we needed her to. Her quiet presence will be missed."

We all nodded our heads in agreement. Felicia may have been a spy placed amongst us originally, but she had proven herself over time to be an extremely loyal vampire and a good friend."

"The Sheriff position in Area Four is now open with Gervaise gone. I have spoken with Chow and he has agreed to assume responsibility for the Area. Indira has asked for leave to go with him as his second and I have acquiesced." Eric declared with a wide smile.

Pam snickered and the two of us shared a private grin. Gervaise had been a pain in the arse, a remnant of Sophie-Anne's retinue who only played at respecting Eric. His Area was the weakest in the state and next to Paulson's Area, the one in need of the heaviest handed treatment. Neither Chow nor Indira would take any shit from anyone and undoubtedly they would have the Area whipped into shape in a human heart beat.

"I think Chow is the perfect choice," Cleo the Sheriff of Area Three stated and Arla, Sheriff of Area Two gave a nod of agreement.

"Excellent," Eric said then turned the meeting over to me.

"We need to know population numbers now. It looks like the Hunt is finishing up here. I have had several discussions with the BVSA, trying to garner our support in helping them clean up the mess they have managed to create on the coast. I've told them to get lost. Keeping that in mind I feel it is necessary for us to step up in getting things back to as close to normal as we can. We will undoubtedly see a lot more fallout from the FOS and will need to be prepared to rebut their nonsense," I said.

I was restless so I stood and prowled around the table, ignoring the smirk Eric threw my way. "We have been in contact with Stan and Russell, so far they are in the same position we are. They haven't had any extreme out breaks, nor have they lost more than a few key officers."

I took a deep unneeded breath when I came to the meat of the changes we were anticipating. "Louisiana has joined with other several other states in presenting a change in the supernatural relationship between humans and the rest of us before the human government. There is legislation being drawn up now by some of our more prominent demonic lawyers which will request humans to be as accountable by our laws as we are of theirs. When the Culling is over with there will be another great Revelation."

"Another one?" Indira asked in confusion.

My smile was wan when I replied, "All of the Fae will be stepping forward, not just the Fairy, as well as the Demons and those of the Otherworld. The Human's will be shown they are going to have to learn to share the country."

"This is what the Alliance in Rhodes was all about?" Chow asked with a cocked brow.

I nodded, "It was the beginning. We had to make some time table adjustments. According to the Elders, the truce Eric and Niall worked out when I disappeared was the catalyst needed to show the various species were ready to work together. The Fae are sick of hiding in plain sight and after the treatment the two natured received after their reveal, the forced registration etc; the rest of the supes had had enough of human arrogance." I glanced at Eric and he took over the explanation.

"We are well aware the Humans are going to look at this as some sort of attempt to take over everything. None of us want a war, which is why over the last few years our Elders as well as prominent leaders like Niall have been slowly integrating many of our kind into key positions in the government, military, business and health care industries. The humans have depended on science to keep them safe and in control, now they are going to discover magic is real, as well as the things they used to fear hiding under their bed," Eric explained.

"How long have you known about this?" Pam asked a bit disgruntled with the thought her Maker had been keeping such a large secrete from her.

"Only since Rhodes," I assured her and the others. "The Elders took all of the monarchs aside after the wedding, since there were so many questions about the Alliance."

"Not everyone is agreeable to this idea," Eric said. "Some of those who were outspoken, for example on the East Coast, are no longer with us."

"So we will have no choice?" Paulson asked.

"The Elders have made the decision, it is one we must abide by," Eric said.

Paulson's smile was bitter, "So they have used the culling to take care of dissenters, how vampiric of them."

Eric growled at him, "Not all of them."

Paulson's eyes widened in surprise, "You do not agree with this?"

"Neither of us do," I said firmly, "it is too soon. I do not think we will be able to avoid some sort of war, and while I hold no love for the human's who feel anyone who is different from them are disposable there are still good people out there. I also have to consider those supernatural's that are not equipped like the vampire, fairies and other predatory groups to defend themselves. There will possibly be many losses on both sides."

"Our priority first and foremost will be the care and protection of those under our rule and our allies, is that understood?" Eric declared. "I have no intention of losing anymore of our people to this stupidity."

"The Alliance with the fairies has been advantageous," Cleo said slowly. "Why would further Alliances be of concern?"

"The Alliance is only a few months old," Eric explained. "We have not had any time to solidify relations. Just like the vampires, not all fairies were exactly thrilled with former enemies seemingly becoming friends."

"This is going to blow up in our faces," Pam said while examining her nails.

"Doesn't everything?" I concurred with a sigh and felt Eric's agreement through our bond.

The officers meeting was adjourned shortly after and Pam headed off with a grumble to change and head to Fangtasia. Eric and I stepped away for a bit of privacy in a side room while the Hall was returned back to normal, we still had a few hours of daily politics to deal with.

"We never have any time to ourselves anymore," I complained as I tried to keep from tearing his shirt off his body.

"I know," he agreed pulling a gasp from my lips with one set of busy fingers plucking at a nipple while his other hand was busy under my skirt. "So wet for me," he whispered.

I had already tugged open his belt and jeans and had his length in my hand between us. "Missed you," I moaned leaning forward to bite his chest then lap at the bit of blood I had drawn. Seconds later I was slammed up against the wall and he was deep inside with my legs wrapped around his waist. Our pace was fast and furious, each one urging on the other with nips and bites and words of devotion.

I held back a scream of frustration when Eric stopped his movement just when I was on the edge. "What?" he asked innocently when I leaned back enough to catch his eye. His smile was wicked and he continued to tease just outside of my entrance.

"Beast" I muttered trying to pull him closer with my thighs and arms.

"Only for you," he breathed before slamming home and thrusting furiously sending me screaming his name over the precipice. I bit his shoulder, drawing deeply and sending him to his own happy place, humming in contentment when I felt his fangs slide into my throat. We fed for a while before sealing each other's wounds, leaning against each other hands still lightly stroking.

"We need to get back," he said with regret and I agreed as we licked each other clean and straightened our clothes.

There were some knowing looks and snickers when we returned, our scent made it obvious our recent activity, but we ignored it and took our places on what I truly considered our stupid thrones. Eric was still dosing me with his lust through our bond and we couldn't help but touch occasionally as we waded through the people wishing us to resolve their issues.

I let Eric handle most of it, only contributing when I would pick a stray thought up here or there which would help settle things. There were a large number of human businessmen asking us to locate vampiric partners who had disappeared or vampiric vendors who refused to do business with them anymore.

The most interesting was a representative from a local pharmaceutical company who was concerned one of his major suppliers was missing.

"Mr. Northman, Mr. Oroz has not returned any of our calls nor can his employees locate him. His personal items, like his lap top are still in his office and his car hasn't left the company parking lot," the representative explained. "I have been told that you are the person in your...um... community best able to assist us with this situation?"

"What product does Mr. Oroz supply your company with?" Eric asked.

The representative squirmed under Eric's gaze and I held back my amusement at the human's fidgeting. "I cannot say Mr. Northman, that information is confidential."

It was effortless to pluck the information from his mind, "He supplied blood of course," I said and smirked when the representative blanched. "Mr. Oroz would supply them with a couple cases a day."

"How do you know that?" the human sputtered unable to deny the validity of my information.

I tapped my head in a manner reminiscent of Pam, "It's all up here," I said with a lazy smile letting a hint of fang show.

"Your company will have to learn to make do without vampire blood. You will no longer find anyone willing to supply it. Rest assured though, we will look into the disappearance of Mr. Oroz. Thank you for bringing it to our attention," Eric said in dismissal.

We had the same conversation with two more merchants and then I was able to step down and give the next person waiting a huge hug.

"Niall!" I exclaimed. "So happy to see you."

"You as well Great Granddaughter," he said with a smile. "I am proud to see you've made it through the trials in one piece," he said with a look at the mark I displayed prominently.

"You had any doubt?" Eric asked sardonically as I took my seat. "Who is this with you?"

The fairy standing slightly behind Niall stepped forward, she looked vaguely familiar. She was of average height with lightly patterned dark copper skin and a sweetly rounded body shown off by the black dress she wore. Her hair was a deep ruby red and her topaz eyes glimmered with mischief.

"This is Shavin, Princess of the Sun Clan," Niall said in introduction.

Shavin curtsied and said, "We met briefly at your wedding but I do not blame you for not remembering. I believe your attention was elsewhere."

"Indeed," Eric agreed flashing me a smile.

"You signed for your people," I said remembering Shavin leaning over the Alliance document at our wedding with Zeus.

"Yes and it is one of my people I am here to discuss with you," Shavin said briskly. "Niall here tells me you are looking for my brother Cinaed MacTeine."

"We only know the person by their last name and the fact they had twin part demon daughters," Eric stated.

Shavin sighed, "The two girls were my nieces Aideen and Luaith. Niall had their bodies preserved so I could identify them."

"I am sorry for your loss," I said with sincerity.

"I did not know he had any children, Cinny and I have not spoken in centuries. He was always too busy with his various businesses and other schemes," she said.

"So you do not know what he could be involved in?" Eric asked.

Shavin shook her head, "No and it disgusts me he used his daughters they way he did, those children did not deserve to die the way they did." She ignored Eric's growl. "You had no choice, they attacked you and yours, and I fully understand the situation they were involved in. I will do everything I can to help you find him, but I ask to be present when he is punished for he has shamed his Clan with his actions."

"I make no promises," Eric said forcefully. "If it is possible I will make sure you are present. But if your brother places himself in the position where it is his life or the life of one of my people, his life will be forfeit."

Shavin looked to Niall, "I agree with Eric," he said simply.

"Very well then," she agreed with sigh. "Cinny's last known location, which was about five years ago was Nevada. He had contacted one of our cousins and asked if they wished to go into business with him. He wanted to build a plant to bottle a specialized beverage of his creation."

I didn't have to read Shavin's mind, she projected right at me. "He was going to sell fairy blood?" I asked in astonishment.

She nodded, "Diluted of course, he would make more money that way. He had some other formula's using blood from various other creatures, demons, goblins and an elf or two. Cinny was fascinated by human capitalism and had several partnerships with various humans already. I am sure he saw how well True Blood and the others were selling and thought to jump on the wagon as it were."

"Thank you for this information," Eric told her.

"I hope it's of assistance," she said earnestly then turned to Niall with a flirtatious smile. "Shall we take our leave? I believe you owe me dinner Prince."

Niall looked flustered and I suppressed a grin. "Of course my dear, I would be honored."

We made our goodbyes and the two fairies popped out of the Hall. We spent several more hours handling disputes. Pam joined us when she returned after Fangtasia closed. The two of us were talking quietly when a strange Vampire approached Eric. Pam broke off her story about the punk at Fangtasia driving Charles insane and watched the new vampire with furrowed brows.

I had to admit he was quite good looking. He was tall with a lean well muscled build, displayed to perfection by his mesh shirt and ripped jeans. He had messy dark hair and eyes which glinted gold in amusement, chiseled lips and high cheekbones. He presented himself to Eric but he watched Pam from the corner of his eyes.

"Your Majesties," he said to Eric and me with a bow.

"How may we help you?" Eric asked.

"I am new to your State and wish to offer my services," the strange vampire said.

"Your name and previous occupation?"

"Aeson Tyro, Ace to my friends," he said with a quick smile. "I was a...judge...in New York."

"You mean assassin," I said rolling my eyes.

"Occasionally yes," he admitted. "But my previous Master called me to travel frequently. My job was to locate trouble makers, bring them to trial and serve their punishment. I was very good at my job," he said with a smirk.

"So why have you come to Louisiana?" Eric asked.

"Personal reasons," Ace said firmly though I saw the flick of his gaze toward Pam.

I was about to question him further when I caught Hunter's mental cry.

"Excuse me," I said quickly. "I am needed elsewhere." I hustled from the Hall knowing Eric and Pam would fill me in later about Ace if they accepted his oath.

I found Hunter huddled on his bed with Ollie hovering in front of him trying to get him to drink some water.

"I've got this," I said to Ollie with a reassuring smile.

"Yes ma'am I'll just head to the rec center then and give you some privacy," he said.

"Thank you Ollie."

I slid in next to Hunter and pulled him back against me, not surprised when he curled into my chest sobbing. I refrained from poking around in his head. He would tell me what was wrong when he was ready.

"I don't want you mad at me," Hunter whispered.

"I won't be," I assured him.

He pulled back, wiped his eyes and turned so he was sitting next to me cross legged, his back to the door while mine was against the headboard. He slowly picked at the comforter while he spoke.

"I haven't told you everything I can do," he admitted. "A lot of it scares me, especially the dreams."

"Prophetic?" I asked cursing myself mentally for not testing him for other abilities.

"Sometimes," he said. "I can manipulate people too, things in their head but I don't like to. The doctor's used to make me."

"I will not make you do anything," I told him. "Eric will not either. No one here will ever make you do anything you do not want to. If you do not wish to use your telepathy at all we are fine with your decision."

"I know."

"You had a dream?" I prompted him.

"Uh-huh, a bad one."

"Tell me about it."

"I saw that man again, the one who burned the girl. He was talking to someone else. I couldn't see their features, but I saw money exchange hands and one of them was wearing something silver. I saw it glint for a moment before they disappeared. The bad guy laughed and then he went into the corner and took out some candles and other stuff." Hunter shuddered.

"What did he do?" I prodded.

"Some kind of spell I think. He made this pattern on the ground with dust from a pouch, then set out the candles and did some chanting."

"Did you see what he summoned?"

"No just a roiling darkness," he admitted. "Then the dream changed and he was in a different room, a basement of some sort I think." Hunter began to shake so hard the bed trembled underneath us.

I reached for him and held him close, running a soothing hand down his back. "Shh you don't have to tell me."

"I have too," he protested. "Aunt Sookie he had Uncle Eric. Uncle Eric was burning and screaming."

"It's ok Hunter, we will make sure nothing like that ever happens."

He shoved away from me and jumped from the bed staring down at me in despair. "You don't understand Aunt Sookie; you were in the dream too. You were standing next to the bad guy and laughing, at Uncle Eric."

I stared at Hunter in disbelief.


	13. Chapter 13 Anchor

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris. Original characters and storyline are my own. Love the reviews and feedback, and a big hearty welcome to new readers, hope you stick around for the ride. Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I didn't mean to leave you all hanging this long but FF wouldn't let me add the chapter to the story until now. Kept getting an error saying this tale didn't exist. I seriously wanted to put a fist through the monitor, how dare they not let me post the bloody chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Anchor**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Headache  
**

I made a snap decision, "Hunter sweetie, will you let me in to see?"

He nodded uncertainly.

"Thank you," I said as I closed my eyes, dropped my shields and carefully slipped into his mind. The dream we were discussing was fore front in his thoughts. I picked up every image and turned them over in my mental grasp examining them from all angles. The dream frame which was upsetting him the most did indeed show Eric surrounded by fire and in apparent pain. Obviously if I was laughing at Eric there was something seriously farked up.

I moved on from the image of Eric and carefully sorted through the rest of the dream, everything was as Hunter had stated until I reached the tail end of the sequence and felt him block me from accessing anymore. Since he hadn't mentioned anything else nasty I assumed the dream had turned into one of the more erotic type and he didn't want to embarrass his Aunt Sookie.

I carefully slid out of Hunter's head and gave him a smile of reassurance. "Hunter, prophetic dreams have a tendency to be jack full of riddles and feints. The first dream you had, you were actually in the girls head were you not?"

"Yes, I was still riding her mental signature, this one is different."

"I want you to understand that this dream is a possibility, not something carved in stone. I had a dream about when I was turned, and while it was similar, it wasn't exact, because I had done things which affected the outcome. Now that we know about this little doozey, we can try to avoid it happening."

"Something is going to happen though isn't it?"

"Yes hon but you've given us the warning we need. Do you think you will be able to get back to sleep again? Do you want me to get Thalia?"

He blushed, "No, I'll be ok. Love you Aunt Sookie," he said earnestly.

"Love you too."

I left him to try and get whatever rest his busy mind would let him.

I caught up with Ollie in the rec room and told him he had the all clear to return to his room and sleep if he wished and then padded off to talk to Thalia. I found her in the gym sparring with the new addition to our retinue. I guess Eric had decided to take Ace on, but for a probationary time period he would be scrutinized constantly.

I decided to work off a bit of my own tension and walked into the locker room to change into shorts and a tank top then stood next to the weapon rack and watched the other two vampires.

Ace was good with knives, but Thalia was better, much better and her feral grin as she knocked him on his ass made it obvious.

She helped him back to his feet then wandered over to me. "He will do for now Mistress," she said with a deferential nod. "Eric has Pam acting as his mentor until Ace is comfortable with our methods."

I was still watching Ace as he strode across the gym, giving Thalia and me privacy for our conversation. "I bet she was thrilled to hear that," I drawled picturing Pam yelling at Eric about all the other jobs she had to perform. "He is easy on the eyes though isn't he?" I said with a grin knowing the vampire in question could hear every word.

Thalia chuckled, "Indeed, though I wonder if Pam will admit to it."

"Come on Thalia, if it is sex on a stick, male or female, Pam is going to notice it." I clutched at my stomach to keep from bending over from laughter when I saw Ace stumble slightly. He heard that all right.

Then I turned serious with Thalia. "Hunter had a dream tonight, it upset him. How often has he been having them?" I could sense Thalia's hesitation in betraying a confidence. "Come on Thalia, he is my family. You have helped him tremendously, and while I am happy to see the two of you growing closer, I am still probably the only one here who could help him with this."

"Yes Mistress," she said with her head bowed. "They started when he first noticed someone following him to Nightshade."

"Thank you Thalia, now why don't you go on up to him, he won't admit it but he needs you right now."

Thalia looked at me uncertainly.

"For god's sake, you are as bad as Eric. It must be the millennia turning your minds to dust. Thalia, you love Hunter, Hunter loves you. Everyone can see this. You have changed. You aren't the grumpy 'stay the hells away from me' evil nasty vampire you like to portray, especially around him. You are happy, and quite frankly I personally think a happy assassin is a wonderful thing to have around." I gave her a nudge toward the locker room door. "Go get cleaned up then go see him."

"So you like your assassins happy?" Ace asked from behind me while I watched a glowing Thalia exit the gym.

I turned and looked him over, long wickedly muscled body clad in only a pair of shorts. Yes, he was indeed a lovely specimen. He looked at me quizzically when I broke out in a laugh. Eric had just managed to pout through the bond.

"I amuse you?" Ace asked.

I shook my head and wandered over to the weapons rack for a staff, my new one hadn't arrived yet. "Just a bit of jealousy from my husband. It's ok for him to drool a bit but he gets prissy when I do the same thing." Ace looked at me confused. "We are bonded," I elaborated and he nodded.

I pointed at the other staff on the rack. "Go ahead and grab one, you can work out with me."

"You are not worried about what your husband will think?" Ace asked as he grabbed up the staff.

"Of me sparring with you? Not at all." I tapped one of the bracers on my arm. "These proclaim who I belong too. Someone would be foolish to pretend otherwise. You do not appear to be foolish." With those words I struck and our sparring began in earnest.

"What interest do you have in our Pam," I asked as I swiped his feet out from under him. He kicked himself back upright and came at me with an over hand swing and then a side kick which I barely dodged.

"She is a beautiful woman," was all he would admit as he jumped over my counter swing.

"She prefers women." I had to do a flip to avoid the incoming blow and hopped back to my feet quickly when he knocked me on my ass with his follow-up.

"I will have to change her mind," he said then grimaced when I knocked his staff out of his hands. "You are good, how about hand to hand?"

"Ok," I replied then took both weapons back to the rack and stowed them away.

He was good, very good. Ok he was better than me in hand to hand. He kicked my ass to Tuesday and back easily. It was almost pathetic, apparently Eric agreed. He had slipped into the gym behind us and was watching from the side lines.

"Sookie, you need to let your reflexes take over. Stop trying to think about what move he will make next. Let your body make the decision not your mind," Eric stated then he jumped into the session making it two on one.

They both kicked my ass. I mean what is a girl to do when she has two luscious male specimens dancing with her?

Eric was not happy with me at all as he lifted me with a hand to my throat, his other arm waving Ace back. "This is not a game Sookie," Eric snarled. "He could have killed you and no one would have been the wiser. Now watch." He tossed me over to the corner and then made a 'come on' gesture toward Ace.

They were magnificent. Two athletic men leaping, dodging, hitting and kicking each other from one end of the gym to the other. At first I thought it was going to be a draw, for Ace held his own with Eric until I saw Eric change up his style. Ace's brow furrowed in concentration and I could see him try to adapt but he was just a split second behind blocking the move that laid him out on his back unconscious.

Eric helped Ace onto his feet when he came back to his senses and the two men joined me, Eric of course wrapping me up in his arms for a kiss.

"What style was that?" Ace asked Eric.

"One whose masters were in the ground before you were born."

"Will you teach me?"

"If you prove yourself trustworthy I may."

Ace pointed to me, "You taught her?"

"Yes," Eric responded.

"She is good for her age. Why are you upset with her? She would not have been able to defeat me," Ace said with not a little bit of arrogance.

"Thalia is twice my age, yet would have a difficult time taking me down. Sookie must be able to handle whatever comes her way."

"She is just a fledgling!" Ace exclaimed.

I reached up to give Eric a kiss, feeling the mix of emotions this session brought out swirling in our bond. "He is right Ace," I said. "I am more than a fledgling. I am a Queen, and apparently have become quite lazy without my magic to amp things up." I knew Eric was still thinking about the battle between the two of us when he was possessed. The fairy had only used a small portion of his fighting abilities, and I had almost died anyway.

"Look you two," I continued. "I promise to make more time for sparring and will start working on the hand to hand again, fair enough?"

I could feel Eric relax. "Yes, it will be good to get back to the basics. I have pushed you too hard the last few months."

"It was necessary Eric," I assured him. "It is not your fault that it is not reflexive for me yet, everything has been so rushed."

We spent a few more minutes with Ace, and then he excused himself, promising to meet up with Pam the next evening for a tour of Fangtasia. Eric and I retreated back to our suite for a bath and a bit of lounging before dawn.

The next evening I found Pam and pulled her aside before she got ready for Fangtasia.

"Pam we need to talk," I told her checking around to make sure no one was around to over hear us.

"Sookie what is wrong?" She asked.

I could already feel the urge rushing through me, the call of power, my eyes swirling changing and the flicker along my skin. There was a difference, the air felt charged with electricity as a breeze swept around us.

Her eyes widened but Pam stood perfectly still as I pulled her toward me, her shoes made her my height and it was with ease our lips met. The power surged in demand and my tongue swept over her lower lip requesting access. Her lips parted and my fangs dropped, nipping her lip and drawing blood, the magic changing it and then my power poured down her throat. She trembled against me, her arms clinging to my shoulders as she shuddered in pleasure.

I licked the wound on her lip, sealing it before granting her one more kiss and pulling away. She stared at me with eyes glazed with pleasure and I brushed my thumb over her cheek in reassurance.

The magic hadn't released me yet, my vision clouding over as I spoke. "The Anchor to hold us, the Anchor to show the way, the Anchor is your love and their fear is your hunger."

I fell back from her exhausted as the power dissipated as fast as it was called. Pam was looking at me in confusion and Eric was knocking at the bond. I hadn't realized I had blocked him out. Yet considering his reaction the last time something like this had happened I was glad I had done so. I opened the bond and let him feel I was ok and smiled softly when I felt the soft brush of his love.

"Don't tell anyone Pam," I warned her.

"I am not going to explode again am I?" she asked with a raised brow.

I grinned and slung an arm around her shoulder, she reciprocated with a squeeze, her balance a bit wobbly as we walked down the hall to the garage.

"No, but Hunter is having bad dreams, and I had the urge to give you a bit of something to hold in reserve."

"You know every time you do this, it makes me want to pressure Eric into sharing."

"Love you too Pam."

"I am just saying..."

"Just go screw the new guy Pam, you know you want too."

"We could make it a foursome."

I actually hesitated; damn if I could blush I think I would have been red from head to toe.

"Oo you are actually considering it," Pam smirked. "I knew I could corrupt you sooner or later."

"Shaddup Pam," I growled. "I will see you in a couple of days. I am going to fly and see Russell tonight."

Pam stopped and turned to me in concern. "You are flying all the way to Mississippi, why?"

"Because Viola is going to be here in an hour or so to see Eric, and I don't want to be anywhere in the state when she arrives."

"Killing her wouldn't be the most diplomatic move," Pam agreed.

"This is why I am getting as far from her as I can. Besides I miss Russell's nonsense. He's taking it a bit hard that Bart doesn't want to talk to him right now."

"You will be careful?"

"Of course, not going to land until I am inside his compound, he is expecting me and Eric has made it perfectly clear what would happen if I disappeared while on Russell's watch. Some of Niall's people are there working as guards too. I will be fine."

"Then I am off to Fangtasia."

"See you later, have fun drooling over Ace," I teased. She just rolled her eyes in response. "Come on Pam, the nose knows. I smelt what he did for you in the hall last night."

"His equipment is all wrong," she pouted.

"Ya, like that will really stop you." I laughed and ducked her right hook then scrambled my way backwards down the hall, while she spun on her stiletto heels and stalked her way to the garage in a snit.

I snickered then made my way out to the gardens, a nice quiet area to call up the power I would need to fly. I was surprised to see Lochlan there waiting for me, especially when his sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Your Majesty," he said quietly with a small bow.

"Lochlan," I acknowledged. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I felt your power and I imagine you have a headache right now."

Until he pointed it out I hadn't felt the pain, but he was correct my head was pounding in agony. The pain was enough that it would be difficult to concentrate and stay airborne.

I frowned, "You are right, bloody hell I need to get out of here tonight and flying would be the perfect way to relax."

"I could pop you to where ever you need to go," he offered with a small smile, "or if you would allow me, I could remove the pain."

I was tempted to take the teleport offer, but that would still leave me with the headache.

"You really can take the pain away?"

"Yes, it is part of my training, actually something you could do for others too. I could show you how it is done when you get back."

"I think I would like that," I said intrigued. "What do you need me to do?"

His eyes began to whirl and he whispered as he gently cupped my face. "Drop your shields for me Sookie, let me in."

I had to tilt my head to meet his eyes, he was taller than I and the hands cupping my face gave me the absurd feeling of family. As my shields dropped and he slipped into my head I vaguely realized the feeling of safety was magically induced instead of a physical connection. I shrugged away the bit of unease for at just that moment I felt a snap and then something tear and finally the unbearable agony floated away. There was a gentle touch in my mind right when his lips met my forehead in a chaste kiss and then he slipped from my head to leave me standing a bit dazed.

"Better?" He asked quietly, watching me with guarded eyes.

I waited for a moment, anticipating further pain. It never arrived and I flashed him a brilliant smile of thanks. "Much, thank you."

"Anytime"

I asked him the question which had been hovering at the back of my mind since I had seen him alone. "Where is your sister?"

His face clouded and for a brief moment I saw anger pool in his eyes. "She had errands to run back home."

"Ok, it's just you two are rarely apart and I thought maybe she could be hurt, you know?" I was quick to explain my curiosity.

His gaze softened and I could see his whole body relax. "She is fine, thank you for your concern though. Do you mind if I watch?"

"You mean watch me leave?" He nodded in confirmation. "Sure, I guess."

He gave me room and I closed my eyes to call up the magic. Soon there was a wind rushing around me, pooling under my feet and gently rising. I dropped to a cross legged position and summoned more power until I was hovering over the tops of the trees. I looked down to see the wind whipping his hair, his face drawn in ecstasy, almost like he was feeding on the magic surrounding the gardens.

There was a crackle and I was shocked when a lightning bolt flashed from the cloud of air underneath me to strike the ground near his feet. His lips peeled back to bare serrated teeth and I heard him laugh. I damped down some of my power in confusion and the static feeling dissipated. I shrugged and turned in mid air, aimed toward Mississippi and Russell as I flew away.


	14. Chapter 14 Ego Much

A/N - SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original story line and characters belong to me. Forgive me for the update delay, I've been under a major case of spring fever and spent more time planting seeds this last week for my vegetable garden rather than hammering away at the keyboard. (Ducks and runs). Thank you again though for all your support, feedback, alerts and reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Ego Much**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - Distaste  
**

"I appreciate your assistance Mr. Cataliades. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," I said as the conversation between myself and the demonic lawyer came to its conclusion.

With a sigh I flipped the phone closed and leaned back in my office chair, barely registering the few pieces of paperwork that fluttered to the floor when I rested my feet on the edge of the desk.

Sookie had informed me of Hunter's dream which had caused me to basically place myself under house arrest to soothe her worries. Then Hunter had come forward after Sookie had left tonight to tell me what he had held back from her and asked for my assistance.

Two hours later and half dozen phone calls made, Hunter seemed to be satisfied that he had done everything possible to counteract his dream. The family resemblance between him and Sookie was obvious, once he got his teeth into something he refused to let it go. The lawyer had been the last favor requested of me from Hunter, along with a call for confidentiality. I made sure to address everyone of Hunter's questions so his decisions were made fully informed. Despite my attempts to dissuade him he was bound and determined to do things his way. Perhaps Sookie would have a stronger influence on him when she returned.

I was weary of all the political bullshit and at the same time my skin was crawling with the need to DO something. This nebulous threat to my family plus the persistent feeling that Sookie and I were being manipulated was a relentless itch in the back of my skull. My temper was riding a razors edge, worse for the fact I could not allow my natural instincts free reign and go on a bloody rampage.

Pam slipped into the office, drawing me from my thoughts, and seated herself in the chair in front of the desk.

"What have you discovered?"

"Carmichael's body was found a few days ago, what there was left of it," she said. "He was carrying blue prints for some sort of industrial project."

"No indication as to whom he was meeting?"

"Nothing, the prints did not have any specific markings."

"Hand the prints over to Chow; let us see what his protégée can dig up on them."

"The kid returned safely?"

"Fully marked, yes. Obviously more to the little nerd than meets the eye."

"Are you still meeting with Viola?" Pam asked.

I curled my lip, "Unfortunately yes."

"Sookie left so she wouldn't be tempted to kill her, is that it?"

"Viola keeps pushing the blood connection, Sookie refuses to acknowledge it."

"That creature is not Sookie's family."

"No Pam, indeed she is not."

Pam stood and excused herself but before she left the room I dropped one more bit of information.

"Pam, there is no memory or record of anyone called Aeson amongst those remaining in the political hierarchy of New York, or any of the adjoining states."

"What a shame."

"Yes," I admitted. "He had great possibilities."

"You want me to kill him?"

"Not yet, I want to see just what he is up too. If you spar, stick to the more modern techniques. He will not become suspicious then."

She smirked, "You mean what you have learned in the last six hundred years?"

"He is dangerous; I do not wish to lose my child to her ego."

"Eric I have moves even you have yet to see," she purred.

I rolled my eyes, "Good night Pam."

My phone vibrated as she exited the office, indicating by text message that Viola had arrived and was waiting with her retinue in the Hall. The staff had already set it up business meeting style. I knew Viola had thought we would be able to have this discussion in a more intimate environment like my office or the library but I had no intention of encouraging such a relationship.

She may be a Queen again, but she was no Stan or Russell. She was not an ally or a friend to be trusted without heavy security in attendance.

She was talking quietly with her people when I entered. The statuesque vampire was dressed to impress with a dove grey tailored suit with sapphire jewels at her throat and ears, displayed to their advantage by her up-swept dark blonde hair.

I meandered over to the table and took my seat at its head with Thalia sitting to my right and Charles to my left of the oval conference table. Viola looked up and I could see the anger sweep over her features before she hid it at my casual attire. I was greeting her dressed in worn dark jeans and my signature black tank. I had not even bothered to fully lace up my boots.

She sputtered for a moment then sat down at the other end of the table, signaling her retinue to join her. I dismissed the other two vamps as unimportant; they were younger than Pam, and probably with Viola only as a means to jump start their climb up the vampire hierarchy.

I kept my face neutral but the foremost thought in my mind was the faster I got this meeting over with, the faster Viola would leave and the faster Sookie would return home.

"Welcome to Gudrun Viola, to what do we owe the honor of this visit?" I asked her.

"Nice setup you have here Eric," she replied. "Perhaps I could persuade you to trade a couple of your donors before I leave. You have a delicious selection available." She did not answer my question which I refused to allow annoying me.

"They are free to come and go as they please. If one decides to follow you back to Alabama, it makes no matter to me as long as they fill out the proper paperwork severing their contract with us."

"They are contracted with you?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. We make arrangements for their room and board, medical expenses and anything else they may require. Some are on a direct salary and for others we are paying their college tuition in exchange for their donations. If they decide to leave us, the exit paperwork only confirms their understanding that such support structures are no longer our responsibility. But I am sure you set up something similar for your own donors, so the transition should be smooth."

She sat a moment gaping at me before responding. "Actually no, our donors receive the roof over their heads and food upon their tables, but we do not pay them for their services. We consider being chosen to donate blood to the monarchy a reward in itself, and encourage competition between the donors. For example, those who eat healthy or in such a way to enhance their flavor and therefore their demand, gain access to private living quarters and other occasional rewards."

So her donors were given the bare necessities and probably replaced frequently. "As I stated if one of my donors wishes to leave they may. I do request you properly inform them of what their new roles with you will entail."

"Of course Eric," she simpered then glanced around the room. "Will my sister be joining us shortly?"

I bit back my instinctive growl, Viola was well aware Sookie and I did not recognize any blood bond between the two of them. Sookie had completely wiped such a taint from her system but Viola refused to acknowledge the fact, obstinately claiming they were still related by Freyda's blood. "Sookie is traveling this evening."

Viola's eyes hardened though she formed a pout to keep up appearances. "I was so looking forward to speaking with her, Queen to Queen you know."

I was bored already and not in the mood for diplomacy. "Yes, congratulations are in order for your new position. I have one question though, how long do you expect to cling to a throne this time?"

She snarled and stood with her hands braced upon the table, leaning towards me and allowing her power to roll forth, as if to impress me. "You dare question my ability to be Queen?"

I leaned back and placed my feet on the table, waving a hand in dismissal to her display of temper. "I do not question your ability to take advantage of situations and work them toward your own ends. You are a vampire after all. Am I impressed with how you won your current throne? Not at all, you did what any other vampire, desiring the throne would have done in your shoes. You had a physical advantage from the culling which Madison did not, as she had not been called yet. You used the advantage and now you hold the throne. The dubiousness is do you have the talent necessary to keep it."

She was growing angrier, her fangs on full display and a growl rumbling in her throat while her aura of power swelled. "I am a Queen and you will treat me as such Eric. I demand your respect."

Next to me, Charles' lips twitched and I could see the glee dancing in his eyes, he was expecting me to put this chit in her place and I had no intention of disappointing him.

I had no need of posturing and remained in my relaxed position, but I let slip the noose which held back the essence of my power. It roiled forth slowly, oozing across the table and over the people seated alongside before swelling over Viola and her lieutenants until it filled the whole room. It pulsed as if to the rhythm of a heartbeat and weighed heavily on the senses until even Thalia sat with her head bowed and trembling.

I honestly surprised myself; apparently I had come back with more from the culling than expected. For I had never had this strong of a vampiric presence before, enough to overwhelm most yes, but not to fill a complete Hall. No matter, I had accomplished what I wished and smiled sardonically at the terrified Queen of Alabama.

"Do you desire to repeat your demands?" I asked Viola as I slowly drew the power back until the room returned to normal while I quickly read the text message my phone just delivered.

"What the hell are you," she whimpered as she flopped back into her seat.

I allowed her to see my displeasure with her idiotic question. "I am a King, no more, no less. Now I tire of these games you seem to wish to play, tell me why you are here."

Viola took an unnecessary breath and replied, "I heard you were looking for information on Cinaed MacTeine and am willing to trade for the intelligence I have."

"This knowledge could not have been divulged over the phone?"

"Eric, I wished to visit my sister and her husband. I had hoped to spend some time with my remaining family. I thought to work the information into our conversation to show my familial support."

"What do you want in return for the information?"

She smiled like a cat with a mouth full of canary feathers. "I wish our states to be allied like Mississippi and Texas are to you."

"You are afraid Victor is going to take your head so you wish to hide behind me," I summarized truthfully. "Come now Viola," I interrupted her response. "You killed Victor's wife to get the throne, and while there was no love lost between the two of them, Madison and Victor worked well together. You stole power from Victor and he is not going to react to it well once the culling is over."

"What is wrong with an alliance between the two of us? What makes Stan and Russell so special?" She pouted.

"Firstly, our states were allied before I took the throne. Secondly, as Sheriff I had already worked with Stan and Russell in the past. The trust and respect had already been formed; add in the fact each Monarch had hired Sookie's services from Sophie-Anne it was a win win situation. They also honor the agreement between the Fae and the Vampire without abusing or manipulating the Fae in their employ," I explained pointedly. Madison had allowed one of the Fae warriors to die when he defended her second in command instead of calling in one of Ludwig's people to care for him. It was rumored the body was drained and the blood distributed as a 'reward' for services rendered. Viola was guilty by association as she was a member of Madison's retinue at the time and did nothing to assist the Fae.

"So you won't let me into the boys club," she snarked.

"Viola, you lost one crown due to incompetence. You do well as an officer but you have no experience as a leader. You have never been a Sheriff. You still cling to the tenants Freyda espoused and your battle prowess is negligible." I waved a hand at her officers. "You cannot even gather the loyalty of Madison's officers; instead you had to replace them with associates with less experience than you. How are they too advise you?"

She stated emphatically, "These men survived the culling; they are strong enough to be at my side."

Charles' rolled his eyes and one of the officers in question growled.

"Viola," I said. "I will assist you in smoothing over the mess Madison made with the Fae, but you will have to prove to their clan leaders, not me you have the desire to honor any future agreements. As far as an Alliance is concerned, my answer is no, not at this time. You will need to show me you have the strength and leadership skills to stand on your own first. I will though, advise Stan and Russell of your request in case they wish to ally with you separately." I decided to give her a crumb, "Viola you were very good as a liaison and a diplomat play on those strengths and you may survive Victor's revenge. Bring the people you now have under your command to your side using the tact you used to excel in. Do not follow in Freyda's bullying footsteps; it is the reason why she failed. Threats and brute force will not keep you on the throne, it will speed your loss."

She was contemplative for a moment then responded. "Fair enough Eric, I will accept your assistance with the Fae and I will still give you information you have been looking for. Cinaed MacTeine is well known for his black magic. Even before the Fae alliance he was working among the vampire courts and covens in exchange for mineral rights and investment opportunities." A strange smile crossed her lips. "MacTeine has a good reason to wish you and yours to hell. You killed his greatest student, Pari Lium and were responsible for the death of his human partner's daughter, Amelia Broadway as well as the destruction of one of the most powerful covenants in the nation." Her smile grew at my raised brow. "Yes Eric, He is a Master of the Black Magic's, including Necromancy and Demonology and he has been allied with most of the vampire monarchies in Zeus Clan for centuries. Just as Brigant has worked with you and yours for almost the same time period."

She stood and raked me with a disdainful glance. "You have bitten off more than you can chew with this Fae and I will take the greatest pleasure when he breaks you and your precious Sookie." She spun on her heel and marched toward the double doors with her officers in toe, watching us warily over their shoulder.

"Viola," I called out when her hand touched the door. "Your diplomatic immunity lasts until dawn, you are open game afterwards. If you try to return to this State, I will not keep Sookie from killing you."

"My sister would never harm me," she blindly denied. "But you on the other hand I have no doubt would attempt to do so." She flung the door open, attempting a dramatic exit which fizzled when the pneumatic hardware absorbed the brunt of her force. I heard her curse and then the clack of her heels stomping down the marble hallway.

I let the fangy smile I had been hiding spread across my face at her peevish display of temper.

"Do you want me to track her to the border?" Charles asked quietly.

"No," I said with a wicked grin as I showed Charles and Thalia the text I had received. "Victor is waiting to welcome Viola with open arms back at her palace."

"You set her up," Charles said in admiration.

I shook my head and smiled with pride. "It was all Sookie's doing."

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - Gossip**

I landed in Russell's courtyard with a finesse Eric would be proud of. I even grounded the levitation magic before the wind managed to destroy Russell's carefully coiffed hair do.

He was waiting for me with his honor guard, comprised of some of the most delicious human, Fae, shifter and vampire man flesh in the nation. Russell gathered me into an embrace and air kissed my cheeks before stepping back and running a paternal glance from my toes to the tip of my nose.

"Sookie darling, you look wonderful. Marriage assuredly agrees with you," he gushed before hooking my hand through his elbow and escorting me into his compound. The sweeping staircase was just as I remembered from the last few times I had visited, complete with its "Gone with the Wind" flavor. The mansion reflected Russell's opulent and contradictory style, combining lush Victoria with an austere elegance. Russell's retinue followed closely behind us then dispersed across the marble floor to return to their various duties.

We ended up in Russell's library where a complement of donors awaited us. I politely fed from one of the females he had considerately provided, a rarity among his household and then took a seat in one of his comfortable leather chairs.

We then proceeded to gossip for the next several hours, getting caught up in all the comings and goings of the various monarchs Russell was familiar with. He was the one to inform me that Bubba had survived the culling, sporting a large mark while happily carrying on about the huge cat dinner he had been invited to attend.

"Apparently he is a bit more lucid and according to some vampires who have been unfortunate enough to upset him, extremely deadly now in hand to hand," Russell related. "He actually seems to remember a small amount of what happened to him, unlike the rest of us."

"Have you heard from Bart yet," I asked quietly. Bartlett Crowe was Russell's husband and King of Indiana. He had come through the culling safely but his state had problems in Indianapolis as well as having to deal with a slew of vampire refugees from Illinois and Ohio.

Russell beamed at me. "Bart is fine, and has absorbed some noteworthy officers from the other States. He is going to try to visit me next week."

Unlike many vampire monarchy marriages, Russell and Bart had married for love, just as Eric and I had. I was happy to see his lover had survived the scourge for I doubted Russell would recover easily from the loss of his beloved, despite his many centuries of existence.

One of Russell's staff interrupted us with a tray full of warmed exotic bloods which we enjoyed before continuing our conversation.

Russell divulged the intelligence his people had collected about MacTeine for us, emphasizing that the Fae had cornered with Carmichael much of the silver and precious metals market and that his 'Blood Factory' was well up and running.

Russell waved a hand over the blood samples we had just tasted. "These are some of his offerings, rather popular with the West Coast Monarchies. He and his clan are quite deep in the pockets of many influential vampire and human businessmen."

"You think he will buck the alliance?" I asked, meaning the new alliance between the Fae and the vampire as well as the upcoming revelation.

"I know he will," Russell replied. "Supernatural entities working as one against the humans instead of against each other will lower the market value of his various products. For example, without the hint of danger acquiring them used to entail he will have to lower his fees. How can he charge extra for Fae blood based products when many Fae are willing to place their blood on tap, safely, in exchange for other services? He no longer has a corner on the market, and he is not the only supernatural unhappy with his leader's decisions."

I nodded, "There will be splinter cells of rebellion everywhere, but the Elders and the other Clan leaders seem to be determined to go through with this."

"It will be a sight to see indeed. I doubt the humans will be overly receptive to the demand of a three party system here in America. I can just see their foolish faces when they are told the new party system will be comprised of Democrats, Republicans, and Figments of Their Imagination."

I snorted with laughter at his apparently silliness, and then my eyes widened in horror when I observed he was serious. "You're kidding me right? They really want to use that as a party designation?"

Russell nodded with a straight face before collapsing into giddy laughter. "Oh Sookie, you are still so gullible."

I growled and pouted. "It wasn't as bad as some of the other potential titles I have heard."

Russell's eyes began to gleam as he leaned forward confidentially. "Enough with the sleazy politics, give me the real scoop darling, how are you and Eric doing. Is he living up to that sexy bodies advertisement?"

If I could blush I would have been. I loved Russell, I really did but sometimes he could be so obnoxious. "We are fine, though we do not get much time together right now. I usually end up dealing with the human side of things while he handles the vampire issues. He hates dealing with the BVSA and local human governments so that is where most of my evenings are spent."

"I heard the BVSA tried to recruit you."

"Tried being the operative word, I turned them down flat."

"Good, they are so not in touch with the political spectrum they claim to monitor and represent."

"Eric and I do find time here and there to be together," I admitted then frowned. "But it seems like every time I turn around something or someone is threatening us our very existence. Eric claims that since he broke me out of Andre's chains he hasn't had so much excitement in centuries. Personally I am sick and tired of it, and it hasn't even been a year."

Russell patted my hand gently before reclining in his chair. "Eternity is a very long time isn't it," he said with a wry smile and I nodded.

Eric and I had either been fighting against or chasing down some sort of nasty almost every month if not every week. It was becoming a heavy burden realizing this could be our lifestyle for the next decade, the next century even the next millennium. While I was human I could ignore the passage of time by hiding deep within myself to contend with Andre's abuse. Each day passed by as a painful blur, blending each unto another.

But now I was no longer emotionally restrained and was required to personally partake of each and every minute of every evening. It was daunting to know I could be caught on this particular roller coaster ride for an extremely long period of time.

"It will get better, will it not?" I asked Russell in concern. He had been a King for over a century, unlike the only other monarch I was close too, Stan.

"It will never be easy Sookie," he admonished quietly. "But once you get a better feel for your responsibilities and the political maelstrom dissipates you will find the monarchy will practically run itself and you and Eric can go back to humping like little bunnies."

"Russell!"

"Well what do you think Bart and I do whenever we get a chance?" He asked in disbelief. "With that fantastic hunk of manly pleasure at your beck and call you cannot tell me you do not indulge and frequently!"

I held my hands over my ears. "Too much information Russell, really, too much."

I was able to steer the conversation back to less embarrassing waters and assisted Russell later in the evening by interviewing some of his new human staff and settled some disputes using my telepathy.

When it neared the time for me to leave, Russell once again escorted me back to his courtyard and gave me a swift kiss goodbye. Many of his household crowded around us to see me summon my 'magic air carpet' and rise into the sky.

Russell shouted at me over the roar of the wind. "Have you heard anything about Viola?"

Remembering the text message I had been copied in on from Victor, I shouted back, "I do not believe she will be a threat anymore." Russell mimicked my satisfied smile and threw me a cocky salute.

I gave another wave goodbye then began my flight home to the arms of my Viking King. It wouldn't be long before a new day dawned determined to bring us to our knees.


	15. Chapter 15 Puzzle Pieces

A/N SVM Characters belong to Mrs Harris, original characters and story line are my own. Thanks to all for your encouragement and feedback, they are cherished indeed. A rough chapter ahead, definitely rated for violence though hopefully a bit of zest to soften it. Trust me.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Puzzle Pieces**

**Scene 1 - VPOV - Ashes  
**

How dare that overgrown piece of Norse manure treat me so despicably? I am a Queen now damn-it. I earned my place. I fought for my right to hold this throne. I plotted, I schemed, and I used tricks Pari thought I had been too bored to learn. The Alabama throne is mine and I will hold it until the last human's heart stops its beat.

I snarled at my officers, pathetic wastes of borrowed blood they may be, but they were the only ones willing to follow me into enemy territory. The rest of the officer elites had refused to help me. _Northman will kill you on sight_, they had argued. Pathetic little vampires without an eye for the big picture. If I secured an alliance with my 'brother in law' then Victor could not touch us.

Victor's people here had already been disposed of, one of the first things I had done once Madison was ash. I had moved swiftly to secure my power base; calling in what remained of Freyda's old coven, using the black magic's to assist the take over and dropping information into a certain fire Fae warlock's ear.

He would be unhappy part of his plan had failed. I was supposed to get Sookie alone, embrace her as a sister and then whisper certain things in her ear. A trigger had been planted many weeks ago which would cause Sookie to seek him out. But now his plans for the powerful vampire would have to be changed and I was not looking forward to informing him. The fairy with the ties to the demonic terrified me more than Pari ever had. I had seen what he could summon and bend to his will, and the fact that he had used his own children as living flasks for such black magic's...

Northman was a fool if he thought you could just kill such demon spawn, not when their father had unholy ways of bringing them back again and again. All they needed were souls to feed on and those stupid cocky Fae assassins had provided supper for the newly risen pair. I suppressed a shudder at the thought of the demonic siblings nibbling away at a fairies essence, still hearing the piercing shrieks begging for mercy.

The male may have gotten away long enough to get a warning to Sookie, but he would not last long. He would succumb just like his sister, return to his new master and willingly do his bidding, just as long as the warlock made the pain stop.

I shook my head at the fairies naiveté; MacTeine was as evil as they come. The very heart of a true Fae. Sookie and her blood kin could parade around preaching the fairies were goodness and light, but I knew better. The Elder's knew better, hence the attempt to bend them to their will. The Fairies were just as if not more so evil than the vampires. Vampire, Demon, Fairy, all kindred spirits, all thrilling to the hunt and the kill. The feel of blood pouring down their throats and filling them with joy. The blood is always the key, always the answer to any question asked, blood is life and the secret to death.

The time was far from right for anymore supernatural's to step into the light. The humans were too strong, had too many weapons which magic could not completely destroy. The reveal which the Elder's and other Clan leaders of various supernatural factions planned, must not come to head. It must be stopped and MacTeine and his ilk, along with me and those who still wished the vampire hierarchy to remain as it always had, had found a means to stop it.

It meant turning to the humans and seeking assistance from those bent to destroy us. It meant asking our greatest enemies to trust us and turn on our own. But the die had already been cast; the ripples of my decision and the action's of others had already collided with the remnants of the Hunt. The Elder's plans were in shreds, the treaty all but broken and civil war and discord was stirring in the supernatural pot once again, and the human's would soon be physically destroying and emotionally scarring three of the most powerful vampire's the Elder's had ever called.

"I love it when a plan comes together," I murmured as I danced down the hallway of my new palace. I tried to remember where I originally heard that phrase, some TV show from long ago, some old guy chewing on a cigar? I shrugged and continued on to what used to be Madison's receiving room. I was anticipating the donor I requested to be waiting there submissively for me. I was not expecting the vampire I found there instead.

"Hello Viola," Victor greeted me with a sinister smile, "and goodbye."

I was too slow and the last thought to cross my mind before I felt my body disintegrate to ash was Eric was right. I was not worthy to be Queen, or blood sister to his wife, neither one of them would have fallen for such a simple trap.

Victor wrinkled his nose in disgust at the dusty remains of Alabama's former Queen. He pulled out his cell phone and rattled off a quick text message, then gathered his guards to make a sweep of the Palace. He was not surprised at the end of the evening to find the Kingdom in his hands without another drop of blood spilled or dust in the wind. Viola had never understood the simplest rule of vampire leadership. Your people either followed you out of respect or out of fear. Viola never garnered either from anyone.

The vampire and fairy warriors followed Victor to Viola's office where he quickly searched for files he knew Madison kept safe for him. He found more than he bargained for and swiftly sent one of the fairy warriors off with a package to deliver to Prince Brigant. Sookie had aided Victor in regaining a piece of his territory. They were no longer enemies for now and anything which would keep the treaty between Vampire and Fairy from collapsing needed to be in her Blood kin's hands immediately.

* * *

**Scene 2 - HPOV - Fated**

I blushed at the bawdy remarks from the little doctor as she left the room; Amy Ludwig was such a tease.

"Are you sure this is what you want child?" The other rooms occupant, a graceful elderly fairy asked me.

"This is what is needed grandsire," I replied with a sad smile. "I know you have consulted with your Fae seer's. I only do what I must."

Niall Brigant reached forward with a slightly trembling hand and brushed the dark hair out of eyes which were too ancient for the child sitting before him. The infirmary's room was cold and sterile, but the determination radiating from the youth unconsciously swinging his dangling legs while seated on the examination table warmed the air.

"Your gift will be nurtured and cherished," the Fae Prince stated with a resigned sigh.

"I know," I said, slipping off the table and searching for my jeans and t-shirt. My grandsire (much easier to call him such than try to keep all the greats and uncles and grandfather's straight) handed me my jeans and politely turned his back while I dressed. "Thank you for coming on such a short notice, I do wish we had more time to get to know each other."

"You are family. Eric's summons was one of urgency, of course I would be here, and there will be time for us to become better acquainted later." The fairy Prince would brook no argument on this subject matter. Their contact had been minimal and brief over the months since Hunter had been brought to Gudrun, a mistake Niall had promised himself would not continue after today. The boy may be more human than Fae, but he was powerful even if it was not in Fae magic's. He was kin, and Niall had been lax in his decision to wait until the boy showed the spark or not. Now he had been trusted with this boy's and his lineage future. It was a duty Niall would not shirk, not this time.

I was drawn into a warm embrace which I returned, hiding the tears forming in my eyes. We pulled back from each other and I could not help but to shuffle uncertainly. I was still just a teenager in most people's eyes, a babe to those who had already existed for centuries, like the fairy standing before me.

"Grandsire," I said urgently. He must take my words to heart. "One of your people is on their way to you with a package. You must believe in the contents and act swiftly. The alliance depends on it, but the reveal cannot happen now. It is too late, too much has occurred and changed the outcome. You have to convince the others to wait and hold off, possibly for a few more decades."

"You have seen this?" Niall asked me.

"Yes, the package, traitors, it is all there." This request would be the most difficult, for I knew he had feelings for the woman. "Do not trust Shavin, My Lord Prince, please."

Niall's eyes narrowed and I felt him gather his power, saw it dance across his fingers, felt the touch of his hand to my face and allowed him to access my mind to garner the truth of my words. My telepathy was a human thing, but the Fae power had its own type of mind touch.

I saw his shoulders droop as the magic ascertained the truth.

"It will be so," he said with a sigh of regret.

"Then until next time," I said as I held out my hand.

He clasped it then pulled me into his arms for one last embrace. "May it be swift," Niall whispered then turned on his heel and strode toward the infirmary labs where Doctor Ludwig awaited him.

I left the infirmary and made my way to the gymnasium where the last vampire on my 'to do' list unknowingly waited for me.

I leaned against the entrance wall and watched Aeson 'Ace' Tyro surge through a weapon practice with Wanda, the were-wolverine and best friend of my Aunt Sookie.

I watched Wanda with tears in my eyes; she was such a beautiful creature to behold no matter what form she displayed to the world.

The pungent musk of wolverine filled the air and I could see the vampire's nose wrinkle in disgust. Wanda may still be human at the moment but her body still secreted her more animalistic scents under exertion. It was one of the reasons Eric had installed plenty of ventilation in the building.

I flipped on the vent fans and laughed at the hearty 'thank you' Ace shouted. Wanda just growled and attacked the vampire again, dual bladed axe a whirl around her. The vampire was good, but the wolverine was more skilled with this particular weapon and soon Ace found himself on his back with a sweaty shifter panting over him.

I handed Wanda a towel and asked Ace to excuse us for a moment while I drew her to the side.

"Wanda have you seen Sookie lately?" I asked.

"Sure, this evening when she rose, she was still a bit exhausted from her flight but we were able to grab dinner together."

I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose at the thought of a vampire feeding from a donor while the shifter ate steak and potatoes.

"She had bottled blood silly," Wanda slapped my shoulder lightly.

"Hey, who is the mind reader here?" I complained sourly.

"Your face is very emotive," she teased then grabbed up her clothes. "I need to change; you will be at the game later right?"

I sighed; there would be no way for me to avoid it, nothing more I could do. "Yes I will be there, and Wanda, I promise I will take good care of Ollie."

She looked at me in confusion. "It's just a football game Hunter, Ollie will be fine."

"Um, ya ok," I said edging away from her before I spilled the beans; at least she had a chance to tell Sookie goodbye. "You go ahead, I need to talk to Ace for a moment, and then I will head on over to the field, ok?"

"See you later Hunter," she said as she waved goodbye, heading to the locker room to change.

When I turned around Ace was waiting patiently behind me, politely out of vampire hearing range, but close enough to know when I was ready to speak to him. He moved closer and lounged against the wall next to me.

"So you are Hunter, some relation to Sookie I hear?"

"Second Cousins, though Sookie and Eric consider me more as their son," I replied.

"Yet you call them Aunt and Uncle," he snickered.

"Sounds better," I shrugged not bothered by his amusement. "They are my family that is all that matters, including Pam." I edged forward into his personal space.

Ace raised a brow at my actions and drawled, "Ah yes the beautiful Pamela. Such a wondrous jewel hidden amongst other treasures, she must feel quite lost sometimes with others glittering around her so brightly." He teased the young teen, seeing only the youth before him and not the aged experience and knowledge shining in his eyes.

I moved closer, and then before the vampire could stop me I grabbed Ace's face between my hands and snarled. "Cut the crap Hound, I know what you are and now you are going to listen and do just as I say.

In moments I had destroyed his mental shields and burrowed into his mind, holding him captive telepathically. This was the power my Aunt Sookie rarely used but which I had honed to perfection before I was even fifteen. This is what I was trained for, and I did not have the stupid excuse my aunt constantly used. I could read a vampires mind, what's more I had the strength to destroy it with just a whisper, even one as magical as the Hound I held in my embrace.

Convinced the creature had not been sent here to harm my family, but to protect; I released Ace and threw him away from me.

"Quite a grip you have there kid," he muttered rubbing away the blood which trickled from his nose. "More to you than what I was lead to believe."

"Why should my family share their secrets with strangers?"

"True," he admitted then straightened with a groan. "I care for her you know. She is all vampire yet so alone." Ace's eyes glazed with memories.

"Your secret is safe, for now. It is not mine to tell, but you will do what I ask of you this evening won't you."

"Sure thing kid."

"Good, because if you do not, she could find her true death," I warned him.

"Not on my watch."

"Then this is what you have to do."

I laid out my plans and explained the situation to the best of my ability. As I expected Ace began to shout at me and try to convince me there was another way. I let him rant on, too weary to go through all the points with another person, even Eric did not have all the information. He would never have been able to keep it from Sookie, nor would he have let me do what I needed to. I had barely been able to convince Thalia that there was no choice. It had to happen now, for if it didn't, there was a chance it would without my family or Thalia being near, and if that occurred, then all would truly be lost. No, this was the only way I could foresee it, even the Ancient Pythoness had agreed with my visions. There was nothing else I could do.

I took my leave of Ace, leaving him muttering and swearing behind me as he headed to the locker room to clean up before seeking out Pam and taking her from the compound. She of all of them must be kept safe, she did not have magic like Sookie and Eric, she was the lynch pin for all that was yet to come.

I could not stall any longer, it was time to head to the football game and see where the chips would fall, either way my family was going to be traumatized tonight.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - Fall Down**

"Ding Dong the bitch is dead," I sang out to Eric as I danced around our suite, reading the text on my phone one more time to make sure I had not been mistaken.

He poked his head out from the wash room and beckoned me over. "Then is it not time to celebrate?" He whispered in my ear as he drew me into a deep kiss while blocking my view of the room behind him.

"Eric Northman, what are you up to?" I asked trying to duck around him and peer inside after he released me for a moment.

"Celebrating," he murmured spinning me around and covering my eyes. "No peaking yet."

"Eric..." I whined twisting against him and rubbing over the erection I could feel growing in his jeans behind me.

"Shush lover," he chastised and I could hear the smile in his voice. I could feel his love through our bond, warming me and gentling any anxiety. I relaxed and let him have his way; these teasing moments were becoming a rarity with all our responsibilities.

He drew me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us. My nose twitched when it was tickled by the scent of numerous candles burning and I wiggled against him anxious to open my eyes. I could feel the warmth of steam wrapping around us and competing against the feel of him in my arms.

He turned us around, facing what I sensed to be our bath tub and teasingly ran his hands over my body, paying special attention to the nipples already pressed and begging for his attention against my cotton shirt.

He bent and began to rain kisses up and down my neck, growling in pleasure when I tilted it to the side to grant him a more ready access.

"You can open your eyes now," he whispered while tonguing the spot my heart used to make throb. Whether I had a heartbeat or not any longer, the feel of his mouth upon my skin sent a zap of pleasure straight to my center and I could feel his smile when the scent of my arousal rose. I dutifully opened my eyes then gasped, clutching at his wandering hands.

"Eric it's beautiful," I whispered in awe. He had decorated the room from top to bottom with various candles and scented oil lamps. The massive tub was filled with steaming water, contributing to the woodsy soothing perfumes in the air. Next to the tub was a tray topped with decanters I recognized as gifts from Niall. They would contain exotic bloods from Faerun mixed especially for us.

"You spoil me," I chided as I spun around in Eric's arms and all but climbed him to wrap my legs and arms around him.

"Anything for you," he murmured against my lips before taking them with a rapacious hunger.

Our clothes were gone in seconds, strewn across the room and ignored when Eric settled into the bath with me in his lap, my back to his chest. There was oil in the water and it coated our skin, aiding in the lubrication as his hands wandered over my body, teasing and plucking, soothing and encouraging while he continued to nuzzle and nip along my neck and shoulders.

The bath water surged and splashed as my hips began to move against him, the liquid between my thighs a heat greater than any bath. His fingers were between, plunging into my depths and encouraging my moans and gasps of pleasure while the heel of his palm pressed where I wanted more friction.

"Please Eric," I begged hovering on the edge, one of which he pushed me over with the slow sensual glide of his fangs into my neck. My hands reached up and behind, to grasp his head and pull him closer, encouraging every pull of his lips upon my throat, delirious with the pleasure his feeding upon me always brought.

When he was through, and his arms loosened I spun around and impaled myself upon his length. Both of us groaning at the feel of him sliding home inside my welcoming warmth. I was straddling his thighs, my arms on his shoulders, holding his eyes as I moved. His hands at my hips guided the pace, slow and deep and easy. There was no hurry or urgency in this love making, just two beings with a need to be as one.

I slid up and down, slowly twisting my hips and clenching inner muscles with every down stroke. "You are so beautiful," I whispered feeling a surge of triumph when his eyes rolled back for a moment in pleasure.

He bent down to my lips, while I tweaked and twisted his paps, our mouths meeting and teasing, tongues running over and around our fangs to tangle in mimicry of what we were doing below.

I could feel my pleasure building, that slow easy climb to the top, both of us wanting, needing to draw it out as long as possible. I flung the bond open and poured all I felt for the vampire in my arms through it, to be met and matched by his own emotions. Together as one, sent spiraling ever higher in loves embrace, power surging and flickering around us, adding another type of illumination to the room as wisps danced around us.

My hips surged to the beat of an ancient music, drawing him in to the hilt, inner muscles rippling around him, encouraging him to another level. We were both shaking, almost over whelmed by the sensations captured in our writhing bodies. I felt the need to appease another hunger and tongued my favorite spot on his shoulder to prepare him for my bite. His voice an encouraging rumble in my ear, an exultant crescendo when my fangs pierced his skin, sank into his welcoming body as his length was trapped between my thighs and I drew his essence with the gift of his blood, purring against him.

I felt his hands tangle in my hair, pulling it from the pins which held it contained, his hips lifting in an urgent rhythm, no longer satisfied with our current pace. A large hand slipped between us as talented fingers played upon a small bundle of nerves. My mouth lifted from his shoulder, my tongue soothed the tiny wounds before I answered his demands and rode him over the precipice, our voices ringing out together.

An hour or so later we were dressed and teasing each other as we readied ourselves to head to the football game our compound was hosting. It would be between Alcide's pack and the shifter guards here on the grounds, entertainment for the young folk as they were not allowed off the compound as long as Hunter was in danger. There would be a large crowd waiting for us, ready to tease because Eric and I were running late. The game would have already started.

Eric and I were almost to the outer doors when the first gunshots rang out. The automatic fire an anomaly in a vampire house holds. Alarms began blaring and we zipped over the property to the chaos at the football field, magic already rippling at my finger tips and Eric in full battle mode.

The fence line had been breached and humans were swarming across it dressed in dark government issued fatigues with weapons calibrated to kill vampire and shifter alike. I was too late to stop two vampire guards from going up in flames before I ripped away the human's flame thrower in a lasso of power, crushing it in my magical embrace.

I was cursing myself for being so lazy. I had been too secure in our power to maintain a mental shield around the property, set to go off at any human's abnormal presence. Why should I, they were only human right? Such arrogance would cost me much this evening I feared.

I plowed through the minds around me, looking for information and then screamed it to Eric. "They are here for Hunter!"

The fury and fear swamped me and something snapped, something which Lochlan had freed before it's time. The wind was not the only element to answer my call, lightening danced across my finger tips and lashed out against all who threatened hearth and kin. The power rose with a roar and a scream ripped from my lips when I saw the crumpled lifeless form of my best friend.

Wanda had died trying to protect another human; a friend of Hunter's whose bullet riddled body was partially hidden beneath her own. She had been too late, the human weaponry too much against her shifter form.

Eric and the others heard my scream and answered it with a roar of their own. Their ferocity increasing against those who would dare trespass and harm the souls under our protection.

No longer operating with surprise on their side, the humans were falling back, their weapons beginning to fail against the magic onslaught brought upon them by me and the Fae warriors who soon popped to my side in answer to my mental call.

We managed to kill every single attacker, the last to fall from a lightning bolt from my hand. I refused to dwell upon where the magic's came from; I just accepted and used them as needed, ignoring the heavy weight of exhaustion until even a dancing breeze sputtered at my finger tips.

I could sense Pam drawing near, called back to the compound from Fangtasia by our emergency protocols. I walked numbly through the field of battle, blood tears trickling down my cheeks.

My eyes roamed constantly; seeking out the one I called my son. Where was Hunter in all of this? Until a crouching keening form drew my eye and horror shuddered across my skin.

I felt Eric answer me through our bond, his form running from behind me, barely keeping pace as I surged to the wailing vampire's side. Thalia huddled amongst the dead, her body covered and dripping with blood, a match for the lifeless body dangling in her arms. The body she held tight to her as she rocked and cried out her agony, Hunter's lifeless body.

I stumbled backward in denial, this could not be happening. I could feel my power struggling to raise, the need to fly and take revenge. The need to rip apart and drown in the blood of those who had done this. I felt Pam come up behind me and wrap me in her arms, whispering in my ear that it would be ok, we would do this together.

Eric touched Thalia's shoulder, then Hunter's throat. His head dropped and tears traveled down his face, echoed by those gathered around us. Thalia raised her head and answered his question's quietly, but I was too far gone to hear their discussion. I only watched as Thalia rose to her feet and still holding Hunter's body close made her way back toward the compound.

I noticed that Claudia and Doctor Ludwig had appeared, moving through the battle field and offering healing to those in need. We had lost many, including Wanda and other's whom I called friend. There was only faint relief with the knowledge that Ollie at least had made it through for now, as he was in critical condition.

Alcide was already at Eric's side, planning our counter attack I was sure. He had lost just as many people as we had and I could see the lust for revenge in his eyes.

Pam still held me tightly, rocking, trying to calm my trembling body. She ignored the sting as what was left of my magic surged over my skin. Ace was standing next to her, a calming hand on her shoulder. Eric approached us with Alcide in tow, coming to gather me into his embrace, our emotions in agreement.

"What will you do now?" Ace asked quietly.

"Kill them all," Eric and I answered as one.


	16. Chapter 16 Seek

**Chapter 16 - Seek**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - In Mourning  
**

Eric's arms were wrapped around me as I gazed upon the body in the bed before us. He loosened his hold long enough for me to bend and brush a dark curl from the teenager's cold forehead.

Thalia had carefully bathed Hunter and dressed him in the clothes I had picked out. She now sat next to him on the other side of the bed, singing a soft lullaby. I fought the tears which yearned to flow; the time had passed for such sorrow.

I spun around in Eric's arms, fists beating upon his chest. "This is not what I wanted for him," I wailed caught up in my grief, too twisted to listen to the emotions he was sharing. "You knew about this and didn't tell me!"

"He dreamed he was going to die Sookie," Eric told me again, as he had a dozen times this evening. "He just did not know how or when. All he saw was his body sprawled and covered in blood. Every dream was different, but in each he was dead, many times with us as dust around him. He asked me to help him find a way to make a difference."

"I could have protected him, just like Pam! I could have kept him alive! Wanda could still be alive, all of them!" I still felt the too light weight of Wanda's body in my arms as I had carried her back to the infirmary, the pain which tripled in intensity when I had to make the call to Papa Olav to let him know his little girl was gone. I didn't care she had fallen in battle the way she wanted to die. She was gone and she was never coming back, unlike Hunter.

Eric hugged me, and then rocked me from side to side, shushing me as I shivered and cried. "In every instance he saw where you tried to help, you died Sookie, every time. He saw all of us. He tried to keep as many of us alive as he could."

"Did he, you, did you know it was going to happen today? Did he talk you into just letting him be a martyr out there?"

"Gods woman," Eric roared in anguish. "No, how could you believe such a thing. I would have gone to ash for him, you know that. The damn game was here tonight because he saw himself die at the city park they had planned on playing at originally."

I opened fully to Eric through the bond. I embraced and shared all his pain and sorrow and the fury that roiled within him.

"I know Eric, I am sorry," I whimpered ashamed of my outburst.

"He asked me about the laws governing the turning of one who had not reached their majority. He had me call Mr. Cataliades and draw up the paperwork which he signed that in advent of him coming to life threatening harm that he gave his permission to be turned. As long as the ones to turn him were us, Pam or Thalia. He refused being a child of anyone else," Eric explained quietly.

"As her child, will he not leave her?" I asked nodding to Thalia.

"In time yes," Eric replied. "He was one of the few things keeping her from seeking the sun. She is so tired Sookie. He made things new to her eyes. I believe, as does she, that their tie is strong enough to keep him with her, or at least draw him back to her if the wanderlust calls."

"At least he will still be around, even if he doesn't stay with her."

"Exactly."

"I wanted him to have a wife, children a family, before considering becoming one of us."

"He knew that Sookie. He made arrangements with Doctor Ludwig and Niall." For a moment Eric would not meet my eyes, I swear he was embarrassed. "Hunter made a donation to the Stackhouse/Brigant cause."

I started to giggle, not that it wasn't appropriate but it felt weird to do so. "Hunter donated sperm?"

"He covered all the bases," Eric admitted, trying and failing to suppress a proud grin.

I took a deep unneeded breath, "All right, our son is going to rise in three days as one of us, are you sure?"

Thalia was the one to answer her voice a stilted rasp, "I can feel him now." Her eyes blazed into mine with defiance, she had also hidden Hunter's visions from me, but I could not hold it against her, not when Eric could command me the same way with a lover's plea.

"Thank you Thalia," I told her with a heartfelt voice.

"Mistress," she said with a nod before returning to her melody.

With one last glance around the room, I grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him with me.

"Where are they?" I asked him, meaning the rest of our people.

"In my office," he responded. "Pam has set up a conference call to Chow and Paulson. Indira is already on her way back so Thalia would be able to go with us."

I shook my head, "No I want Thalia to stay here with Hunter. He will need her," I interrupted Eric when he started to protest. "He is going to rise with his shields completely gone and every human or shifter brain in a five mile radius pounding into his skull, and probably vampire as well," I admitted ignoring Eric's raised eyebrows as he peered over his shoulder. "He will recognize her as safe and she'll be able to be his island of silence while he pulls himself back together."

Eric stopped his forward momentum and swung around to face me. 'What are you not telling me Sookie," he demanded with arms crossed.

I curled my tongue behind my teeth and smirked at him. Eric let me feel a hint of his building anger and I relented, sliding forward to wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head on his chest in that perfect spot made just for me. He returned the embrace, burrowing his head into my hair and drawing in my scent.

I enjoyed our connection for a brief moment and then began to speak. "I believe Hunter does not run the risk of losing his gifts, in fact they will be stronger than before. I also believe we will be hearing from the Ancient Pythoness soon after he rises with an invitation for him to visit her, for training."

"Why is that?"

"Because I think he has the potential to be an oracle too, and I think she and the Elders have known this all along. I think we have all been manipulated to this stage and I am sick and tired of it, how about you?"

"No the games will be stopped now," he agreed.

"Then let's bring everyone else into the loop and cut the puppet strings, shall we?"

Pam, Alcide and the others were waiting in Eric's office. Alcide began immediately with the list of personnel we had lost and we took a moment of silence to mourn them. Then he briskly went through the items they had recovered from the infiltrators, pointing out the majority were government issued. He and Pam already had people tracing the identification and plates on the vehicles they had found tucked back in the swamp.

Eric had a couple of vampires and shifters watching the area to see if anyone returned to pick up the soldiers, or if it was just one large group sent to take us out. I had indeed picked from the enemies minds they were there for Hunter, but they were also supposed to decimate our facility. They were meant to break the Louisiana Monarchy from within and leave it in shambles.

For the next three hours we went over every spot of information we had uncovered since the threats had started. With Viola's revelation MacTeine had served the Zeus Clan as Brigant had served Amun the root of the issue had grown deeper. We knew Carmichael had hired the MacTeine twins to use Hunter to get at Sookie. We knew the MacTeine twins in turn had promised the feds they would help grab Sookie if it meant they could keep Hunter. The question was, did the feds accept the witch's assistance because it was convenient and kept the two factions from getting into each other's way, or was the alliance something deeper. Were the Fae Prince and the government agency in cahoots long before Hunter escaped?

'When Masey and Godwin came here the first time, to ask us about Hunter and whether or not he had contacted us, I read from their minds they were puzzled by how he had gotten away from their agents in the first place. He was supposedly drugged out of his mind and socially inept," I explained.

"We found him with Hallow," said Pam as she flipped through some files.

"Who was connected to Pari who is connected to MacTeine?"

"Victor visited Hallow as well," Eric reminded us. "Maxwell reported Victor was at the camp talking to Hallow when he and Thalia discovered Hunter."

"But," I said. "Thalia also mentioned Victor was nowhere near the building where they kept Hunter secluded. I think Victor was there for Hallow, not Hunter. I know I am not the only one to still believe Victor had a helping hand in Felipe's assassination."

"I was not involved during the Rhodes incident," Charles began, "But looking at how MacTeine treated his own children, powerful in their own right, I could see what potential he might find in a telepath as strong as Hunter. Just think what that boy might have done if he was controlled like the witches."

"Another reason for this MacTeine to be aggravated," Pam drawled. "We stole another of his toys."

Alcide cleared his throat to break the uncomfortable silence. No one wished to think of the young man they had come close to losing as a mere toy. "MacTeine was probably paying plenty of bribes for industrial permits, mining rights and tax loop holes. He wouldn't have wanted to let slip his supernatural origins so probably had a 'human voice' serving as his front. At the moment, let's assume Carmichael was one of those voices, or even 'the' voice. With your vampire culling rampaging across the country, many of the supernatural power structures are collapsing. The vampires who were weak and easily manipulated are gone now, leaving a huge hole to fill. He is going to have to count on ignorant humans for his unlawful dealings and we all know how frustrating that can be."

"He will slip and then we will have him," Pam said with a small smile.

"My goal is to locate exactly where Hunter was held then go in and tear it apart," I remarked. "I feel foolish for allowing the place to continue to operate. I know one of the reasons was the fear of upsetting diplomatic relations between our Monarchies, but quite frankly right now I don't give a rat's hiney about politics, human or vampire."

The rest of the room was in agreement and we began planning our strategy once the agencies location of operation was located. Eric would leave Paulson in charge of the state while Eric, Pam, Ace, Charles and I would attack the agency. Indira would be left in charge of Area 5, while Longshadow kept Fangtasia running.

We thought to move Thalia and Hunter out of the country, perhaps to Greece where Thalia could request assistance from other friends. She was marked and would be able to travel without prejudice, but we still were not sure how Hunter would be treated, not with the culling still rampaging through the west coast.

The West Coast had plenty of time and warning to prepare but they hadn't. The larger cities in California were repeats of New York and Miami. The neighborhoods which once were heavily populated by young vampires and fledglings were almost barren, haunted only by those strong enough to pass their trials. Since the states were a bit more liberal there were many businesses which had catered strictly to the vampire populace and these facilities found them facing bankruptcy as their clientele had disappeared.

Human 'V' addicts prowled the streets looking for their fix while sun tanned fang bangers swarmed the few vampire bars like Fangtasia which remained in operation. This time the vampires remaining didn't run and hide, instead they feasted upon the humans throwing themselves at them. There were several territorial battles which served to divide California into four Monarchies instead of two and the rest of the states remained in turmoil while the culling raged on.

In the meantime Eric found several older vampires in New Orleans willing to relocate to Shreveport and work at the compound as additional security. Quinn and Delaney joined them along with a few other shifters to replace those who had been lost to us. Thalia convinced us she felt safer at the compound than anywhere else and we agreed to just let things go as they were.

Two days after the attack, the Olav's arrived from Michigan along with other pack members who had lost family in the assault. Wanda's funeral was held alongside the others during the evening and there was a large crowd in attendance. I found myself wrapped in the Olav's arms while Eric spoke to the assembly, praising those who had lost their lives in battle and mourning their loss as friends and family. It was a rough night filled with tears and sorrow and it was hard to let go when the were-wolverines indicated they would be returning home with Ollie so he could recover among the pack. The loss of my best friend was the closing of a chapter which had only begun ten short months ago; to me it seemed as if a lifetime had passed since Wanda's introduction in a New Orleans hotel room.

As I thought, Eric received a call from a representative of the Ancient Pythoness offering her condolences and the information her visions had shown her Hunter's turning and power. Her request that he be brought to her was more of a veiled threat which Eric politely ignored. His diplomatic charm was at the fore front when he courteously declined the invitation but his warning against anyone interfering with Hunter was anything but hidden. The threat was loud and clear, no one would be allowed to mess with our family, no matter how powerful they appeared to be. The representative was stuttering by the time the conversation was ended and Eric hung up the phone with an air of satisfaction.

On the third evening, Hunter joined us on the dark side. His rising was a private affair between he and Thalia and we respected their need for solitude. I had had another suite of rooms prepared for the two of them and had the staff move in their things despite Thalia's protests. She was uncomfortable with the treatment, even when I reiterated to her that as far as I was concerned she was now family, no different than Pam or Eric. Hunter was her child and my only remaining human family member, unfortunately not so human any more. Thalia was now connected to us by blood and would be honored because of it even though her loyalty and devotion to Eric had made her part of our inner circle long ago.

When Hunter was once again comfortable, he and I spent many evening hours testing out his abilities and rebuilding shields which had been weekend. As I suspected, his powers had increased, along with his vampiric senses and he was having trouble staying out of people's minds. On a good note, his dreams and visions seemed to have gone on hiatus, a relief considering everything else he had to deal with. We had a long talk about the secrets he had kept and it brought us closer. He agreed to renew the blood tie between Eric and me, but Thalia put her foot down when it came to Pam. She would allow only her King and Queen such intimacies with her child, to say the argument between her and Hunter was loud would be an understatement. Thalia stood firm on her decision and Hunter finally caved in to her wishes.

In the mean time, Hunter also contacted Stan and Russell and made preliminary arrangements to work for them on an as needed basis. As a vampire he felt better able to defend himself and refused to remain cooped up in the compound. I left it to Eric and Thalia to change his mind on that item. They did so handily in the gym when they showed him he had a long way to go before he could handle himself around another vampire. Quinn agreed to take on his training during the day, while Thalia would continue to work with him in the evening.

It was during one of these sparring sessions that Hunter's vampiric gift revealed itself. Eric and I were sparring in one part of the gym while Thalia worked with Hunter and a pair of knives, she made a swipe at him and his dodge came too late. She would have sliced him open if he hadn't dissolved around it. They both stood in stunned silence and then Hunter collapsed panting to his knees. A quick rush to the infirmary and a physical by the good Doctor pronounced him as healthy as he could be. A few more weeks of practice found him able to manipulate the solidity of various parts of his anatomy when danger threatened. "Just like Shadow Kat," he muttered in awe appearing a bit flustered by our incomprehension until he pulled out a comic book from his old collection to demonstrate.

He became over confident shortly thereafter, assuming his newly discovered ability rendered him safe from harm. It did not take long for his mentors to take him down a peg or two. He was not invincible, still far from it, instead he was informed he had only received another tool in his defensive toolbox. A tool he need to learn to use, not depend on.

Almost six weeks had passed since the assault. The culling was over with. The vampiric community was slowly recovering, those in hiding returning once again to their homes and places of employment. The political system was in deep turmoil as faction was set against faction in the states where monarchs were lost.

Vampires traveled from all over the state to renew their fealty to Eric and me, making it easier to discover the number of losses. Less than a quarter of the vampires who had come to his call before the Hunt began were lost and of those mostly the ones less than a half century old. We had renewed contact with most of our Allies and the Fae were once again seeking out merchant and service contracts with our people.

Fangtasia was booming as human's who had once ignored what was right under their noses decided to quench their curiosity. The Fellowship had attacked various establishments a few times, only to be driven off and the BVSA would not stop their attempts to draft me as their spokes person.

Lastly with the culling end was the return of our memories. Our minds became swamped with what we had endured during our trials and I found myself wrapped in Eric's arms as we discussed with each other what had occurred. We were both confused and slightly angered by what we considered interference of the Elder's. We felt it was just another way to manipulate us to their way of thinking.

It would explain the additional vampiric presence Eric seemed to have acquired along with the additional element I appeared to be able to call. Everyone had survived the culling with some sort of additional strength making the remaining vampires even more dangerous to humans.

The package Hunter had given Niall ended up being a list of names of Fae, not only fairies, who were against the reveal and the lengths they were willing to go to stop it. Among those named were several core leaders including the Sun Clan leader Shavin.

There was a huge gathering, which Eric and Pam attended while I remained to watch over the state, of Vampire Monarchs, the Elders and other Supernatural Leaderships. During that gathering it was decided to hold off anymore supernatural revelations but they would go ahead with demanding vampire and shifter rights from the humans. The American populace would be given a reprieve for a few decades before the rest of the monsters came out of the closet. In the mean time human's would be made aware just how serious we were about equality.

The Elder's once again offered Eric a place amongst them and he again turned them down, warning them that further pressure would have him stepping down from the pedestal of power permanently.

All of this occurred while we doggedly searched for the location of the Government Agency which had dared to assault us. The mid September evenings were becoming longer and devoid of the heavy humidity we had dealt with for the past few weeks. Eric and I were enjoying a tryst in the garden when Pam interrupted us.

"Charles is back, he found the Institution in Arizona," she announced while we pulled our clothes back on. "Hot Rain has already granted us permission to visit. So when are we leaving?"

Hot Rain had become the King of Arizona when the former monarch had perished in the culling. He had been assisting Charles with our search and had become yet another ally.

"As soon as we can charter a flight," I replied glancing to Eric for his assent. "Anyone we find them holding will be brought back to New Orleans to the University. Claudine and her people have already taken over a couple of the dorms. They will help them get back on their feet while we search out their families. Hopefully some of them will wish to remain with us, those who do not will be sent home when they are able. We will also make sure they are well educated as to what is happening supernaturally so they can make informed decisions."

"So we are kidnapping from the kidnappers?" Pam asked with a smile.

"Something like that," I agreed. "Everyone else is fair game though, and I want every record we can get our hands on. When all is said and done I want to bring anyone involved in this to their knees. The human laws are supposed to be for everyone, not just those they pick and choose."

"The plane is waiting for you, we can leave tonight."

"Then let us not waste another minute. They have already had too much time to prepare," Eric muttered ushering the two of us back to the compound.

Thirty minutes later we were on the road heading to the air port. We would be flying by Anubis Air and Charles would be waiting for us in Arizona. Eric was driving while Pam and Ace were speaking quietly in the back seats.

Ace had proven to be dependable while he was with us and had become one of Eric's officers after Hunter had told him he had seen Ace lay down his life for Pam in one of his old dreams.

It was close to dawn when we landed and we hustled to the vampire hotel where our rooms awaited. We were vampire and our prey was near, the thrill of the potential hunt was making us restless. We reluctantly sought out our beds and gave ourselves up to the coming dawn. The next evening was heavily anticipated as it could lead to the revenge we had been seeking for so long.


	17. Chapter 17 And Destroy

A/N - SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original storyline and characters are mine. As always thanks for the reviews, feedback and general hugs and kisses. The last chapter was a bit sloppy typo wise, and a few of you asked for clarification of a big one. Hunter is not a daywalker, Quinn 'training' during the day was in error. Even I hadn't gotten used to thinking of Hunter as a vampire yet, so my bad. Basically Quinn would be taking Wanda's place until another replacement could be found. Thalia would serve as his body guard and a sparring partner in the evening. Sorry for the confusion.

FiniteAnarchy made a good guess on the Chapter Title, as such, here is a large warning to anyone who does not like reading graphic violence or descriptions of abuse and torture. This is not going to be a fluffy chapter I am sorry to say.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - And Destroy**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Mental**

The early evening shadows danced across the well landscaped promenade. The four of us hid amongst the tastefully (and strategically, ironically enough) placed sandstone and granite boulders while I scanned the medical building before us.

We were just outside of Scottsdale waiting to attack the Solaris Psychiatric Institute. The 'T' shaped building sat upon 20 acres of well landscaped property. The building was approximately four stories with a sub level not found on the blue prints we had appropriated but located by the mental scanning I was currently in the middle of.

Our plan was to walk into the building through the front doors hidden under the terracotta colored car port. This area appeared to be their public front and several people dressed casually had already come and gone. Our first priority would be to take out anyone in the reception area, lock the doors and then go through the building section by section. I would not be using any magic until we got to the administration and lab areas. Then I would use my new ability to manipulate electricity and fry the computers and machinery after we had gathered what information we could.

Since my new electric personality was not an innate magic, its usage drained my power reservoirs swiftly. Eric and I had discussed using stasis and vacuum fields to subdue potentially innocent humans, but threw that idea out the door once I read the bundle of humanity inside. There wasn't one employee in there that was not aware in some shape or form of what was happening to the so called patients inside. Eric had decided the risk of me draining myself dry and becoming vulnerable, was not worth it in the long run. I would fight physically, and all magic's would be saved for neutering the agency.

Eric and I would take care of administration and the labs. Pam and Ace would head to the ward area and free whatever patients they found. They had an amulet from Claudine which they would use to call in the fairy and a dozen fairy warriors to help teleport the patients back to New Orleans. Doctor Ludwig and two other associates would be with them to assist with any medical issues. We planned to empty this place out and leave nothing but death and destruction behind us.

I opened my eyes after a last mental sweep, chewed my lip and frowned at Eric who was patiently waiting at my side.

"I do not know how any of these people can call themselves human," I said fighting back tears from the horror and indifference I had seen in the employees minds. "They do not see they are working with their own kind. They designate the patients with numbers, no names, no socialization at all." Something tugged lightly on my mind and sensing no hostility, only curiosity I followed it until I found myself mentally in front of a little flourish old girl. Her little brown eyes peered up at me through tangled dark hair. Her features and skin color hinted at her Native American lineage and sensing a friend the little girl poured out all her agony.

I stumbled and Eric caught me as memories poured through my head from the little one. I saw her mother and her father killed when she was barely toddling and her and her twin brother grabbed and brought to this place. Another mind joined us, male from the taste as her brother joined our union. I linked the three of us with Eric, and then carefully brought in Pam and Ace so they could see and feel what I saw. I felt Pam shudder behind me and Eric was growling softly. Within moments more and more minds joined the meld until I was holding a couple dozen various telepathic minds with my own. Each one sharing with us the atrocities they had been put through by this supposedly human government sanctioned facility.

The little girl gently nudged the other patients out of the meld one by one and then gathered another whole group of people to show me. Their powers ranged from empathy, clairaudience, clairvoyance, clairsentience, and telekinesis. A rainbow of abilities and each and every one of them showed us their life history. One little empath, maybe ten years old, also had a touch of pyrokinesis. The first time he burned one of his handlers he received a visit from a strange man with copper patterned skin, topaz eyes, dark red hair and pointed ears who wanted to know who the little boy's mommy and daddy were. When the strange man didn't get the answers he liked he had taken away the little boys ability to burn, it appeared MacTeine was definitely in the thick of this.

Finally all the minds let us loose and we stood there gasping for unneeded air. I turned to Ace as I let the power of the Beast flow over me, showing him for the first time the solid blue eyes and extra long fangs, not to mention the blood magic pulsing within.

"How...," he stuttered and took a half step away from me.

I growled and grabbed his shoulder, bringing him closer and holding his large frame in front of me. "I know what you are Hound," I said softly allowing him to feel the blood magic which had discovered his own. "Did you not think I would sense your magic and figure out what you were once our memories returned? Only Hunter's visions have allowed you to continue your existence," I peered sideways at a glowering Pam. "Well the visions and Pam's word she has found you trustworthy as well as ... entertaining." I amended with a half smile. I felt Eric's humor at the situation through our bond and my smile widened. Ace sensed he was not in imminent danger of becoming a dust bunny and relaxed.

"Were you able to feel the little girl?" I asked him quietly, still holding his shoulder while looking up at him. He nodded and I allowed a feral grin to slip across my lips. "Then take Pam there Hound and begin to free those children. When you have the place secured, bring in Claudine and the rest to start getting those people out of there."

He started to protest but I removed one hand from his shoulder to lay a finger across his lips to silence him. "I named you Hound. I know your skills as such and this will not be the only time I expect you to use them for us. You made your choice when you left your former Master. You swore your fealty to Eric and I, was that oath false?"

He shook his head firmly so I let him go and gestured to Pam. "Then be off, the two of you. Spare no one other than those we have come to aid, there is nothing of innocence left in there."

Pam flashed a fangy smile then took Ace's hand as he switched to his Hound form. His not so human looking aspect mimicked my own only more exaggerated his eyes golden in hue and the power he was calling slithered over his skin. There was a faint whine and then a small portal opened in front of him. He grasped Pam's hand tightly and the two of them stepped through, the portal then collapsing closed behind them.

"Our turn," Eric whispered in my ear and I agreed as we left our hiding places and casually strolled through the front doors. All eyes went to Eric as expected, his height and the broadsword he carried nonchalantly in one hand drawing immediate attention. The surprise didn't last as he swung around and took the heads of the two security personnel who had just emerged from behind the counter. I was never one to let him have all the fun, so I grabbed my quarterstaff from my back, snapped it into place and leaped into the fray.

Eric and I moved as one. I his shield while he was my sword and vice versa. We now flowed around each other in a dance of death in movements so swift to the human eye we were only a shadowed blur. The bloodlust passed back and forth between us, weighted with the absolute fury over how the children had been treated. The memories Hunter had allowed to me to see when we first found him a repetitive film strip in my head.

The abuse I had suffered at the hands of Andre and his Queen were child's play to the atrocities the doctors and scientists here had participated in. Telepathic adults and children left in solitary confinement for months, their only contact with the outside world the terrorists or criminal minds they were required to read. Some of the kids had their eye sight removed, or their hearing or all their senses cut off in order to enhance their mental abilities.

The empaths were forced to be around the emotionally unstable to push how far their abilities could go. Those that could read the past from objects were subjected to handling possessions of the recently deceased, forced to relive the family desolation or if the objects belonged to the criminally insane the scenes of their depravity.

Those who could glimpse portions of the future were rarely allowed to rest, instead they were constantly bombarded with question after question over what could or would happen next. Those who could hear a conversation thousands of miles away were used as spies, hearing things no child should be subjected too.

If there were physical manifestations of their gifts, like calling fire, manipulating or moving things with their mind, they were taught to perform as a weapon and sent out as assassins when they were of age. If the patients began to fall apart from the constant abuse they moved to another level of the building, the labs, where they were put through test after test, their bodies now just as abused as their gifts.

Eric and I broke into the labs first, after easily clearing out the more public floors. If I was human I would have spewed my breakfast across the floor when I saw the young adult hanging from the far wall with wires and metal diodes going through his skin, making him look like a human porcupine. There was a bank of computers whirring away next to him with two doctors chatting quietly, monitoring the output.

The snarl that ripped from my throat served as their warning before I attacked, my staff whirling over my head ending in a down stroke that crushed the first man's skull. My follow-up took the second doctor straight in the throat, crushing his larynx and almost decapitating him with the power behind it. Eric was already around us and supporting the young male while he tried to figure out how to get him down.

I sent out a mental call to Claudine, who I could sense was now in the building. When she answered me back I requested more fairies to help where we were at and one more medical personnel. This was going to be worse than we expected.

I had barely finished the thought when half dozen fairies popped in next to me, led by Claude. He took one look at what Eric was attempting to do and let loose his own growl. Fae magic's began to circle the room as some of the adepts started to carefully move the implements from the human's body.

When we were satisfied the Fae had this particular person under control, Eric and I moved to the next lab room. We were each wiping blood tears as we traveled from room to room, taking out the doctors and scientists we found, as well as the security personnel who were now responding to our invasion, some of them were shifters.

Our bloodlust was so strong; the shifters went down with as much ease as the humans. Both Eric and I had been shot several times, not able to dodge or prevent every bullet which came our way. We ignored them all, our bodies healing as we went, drinking from our victims when needed to supplement our blood loss. I could not help but be reminded of the friends we had lost when we were attacked, dead because they did not have our healing powers.

When the labs were cleared and Claude indicated they had retrieved all they could from the computer system, I returned to my normal form and called up the power Zeus had gifted me with his blood. With eyes closed I touched one computer terminal and then directed the surge of electricity from one workstation after another until it hit the server room, leaving nothing but molten metal and melted casings behind.

Eric held me upright when I stumbled briefly, then satisfied I would be ok once I returned to my bestial aspect we proceeded on to the administration level. Here the offices were all but deserted because of the late hours. We still went office by office, taking out security forces and grabbing files as we went, handing them off to the few fairies following behind us.

On the top floor we found a conference room where some of the upper management was gathered for a meeting. They had barely time to turn to the door we smashed in with annoyance before we were among them.

I let their fear wash over me with the visions of what we had just seen and allowed my vampiric instincts full reign. These men had harmed my family. They had invaded our home and killed those we held dear. They thought themselves above their own laws and their arrogance and sense of superiority was displayed for all to see and admire.

Our Elder's had made the decision to remove those vampires who felt they were above our laws; apparently humans were unable to perform their own culling. No matter, tonight we were going to do it for them.

Eric and I did not use our staff or sword. We used our fists and fangs, granting no mercy even when begged. These blood bags had not granted mercy to the innocents below. They had made themselves as god's over all who were different than themselves.

Those innocents had sent us Hunter, one of our blood and one of their own in bondage, to ask for our assistance when their blood kin had left them in misery. We the vampire, the greatest evil in human eyes, had answered their call to be their judge and jury. We found these humans guilty, and their punishment was death.

I reared back with a snarl from the throat my fangs were buried in at the touch of Eric's hand on my shoulder. He ran a smoothing hand down my back and thoughts of calm and serenity flowed from him to me. I struggled to force back the blood lust, wanting nothing else but to kill more humans and then fuck him blind. He trembled from the fury and lust I fed back to him and closed his eyes for a moment to regain control. When the sapphire orbs opened again his features were neutral and his emotions hummed quietly in the back of my head.

"Not here, Not now Sookie," he admonished me quietly. "We are finished here for the moment. We need to take care of the servers on this floor and then find a way into the sub level."

I took a deep shuddering unneeded breath, allowing my normal form to emerge and sent him a wry smile. "Never thought you'd turn down me jumping your bones," I teased.

"Neither did I," he sighed then glanced around the room at the devastation we had left behind. There were bodies tossed and piled around the room in various states. Some were headless, some had throats ripped out and a few were missing arms and legs.

"Do you sense anyone else up here?" He asked me softly.

I closed my eyes and scanned the area we were in as well as the floors we had already traveled. I shook my head when I opened my eyes. "Only our own people and those who we are trying to get out of here. I still cannot read anything below us though."

One of the fairies gave a shout and called me over to another room where we found more servers. They quickly downloaded what we could find and I left another pile of slag behind us. In a room of file cabinets, another group of fairies were popping in and out with box after box as they emptied the drawers. We had promised Hot Rain we would share with him what we found, just as we would share with Stan, Russell and Niall.

Claude called us over and showed us a huge ledger binder with appointment entries listing times vampire monarchs had visited and paid for using certain talents. He also recognized some Fae names, some from his own clan.

"Niall isn't going to be happy about this," he muttered as he opened the binder and made copies of some of the pages.

"We all have to answer for this it appears," as I nodded at an entry that indicated Felipe de Castro and Peter Threadgill had been frequent visitors.

"Felipe was obsessed with you, yet he had knowledge you were not as rare as you seemed," Eric said with a frown.

"What I do not understand, humans, vampire and Fae, all working together. I thought that was unprecedented?" I asked in confusion.

Pam had come up behind us with Ace, having finished the evacuation of the ward. "We all fear what we do not understand, and you Sookie could be one scary bitch," she drawled while she waved a hand around the room, "even before you were a vampire."

Eric nodded in agreement, smirking at me. "You had Andre by the short hairs from day one. He hid his fear with his abuse, just like the creatures here did. You are right, there was very little left to call human in those working here. I am not surprised to find those who were constantly seeking more power to have known and been involved with a place like this."

"Well let us see if we can discover what other hidden obscenities they have waiting for us, shall we?" I asked turning to stride out of the room. I did not want to think of all the other telepaths and gifted who may have suffered here because of fear and greed.

We found our way barred by a steel door which to a human would have served well keeping us from our destination. It was easy for Eric and Ace to peel it back though with their combined vampire strength and with Eric leading the way we carefully walked through barren halls to find what awaited us below.

We ran into several security forces that were more difficult to take down as they were shifters and weres. Between the four of us, fighting back to back and howling with the bloodlust, we left a path of bodies behind us as we pushed our way forward. We were covered with blood and other bodily fluids not fit to describe when we finally broke through into the lowest area. Even Eric had to turn away in horror from what we found there.

I was bombarded by mental scream after mental scream begging me for mercy from the victims before us. On table after table laid what once had been human. Now there were only partial torsos with heads attached, some with metal casings around their chests, as if molding them for a smaller place. All that remained of these people were the organs necessary to support life and nothing more. Each one was attached to a workstation, almost as if they were merged physically.

"Why did they do this?" Pam asked in horror.

I was crying again, barely remaining upright from the mental anguish thrown my way. "They were trying to make human operating systems, artificial intelligence which wasn't truly artificial. These are the people with powerful mental abilities who were born with other types of birth defects. The scientists just got rid of the extraneous material," I almost choked when I sputtered out the last.

I turned to Eric and begged him, "They want us to grant them mercy. They want us to kill them so they can finally have peace."

"Granted," he said pulling out his broadsword.

My head was filled with whispered thank yous as we quietly went from bed to bed granting the peace only we could give.

The rest of the Fae and Doctor Ludwig were behind us, not one of them with dry faces.

When we were done I looked around one last time and snarled. "All this for the betterment of humanity? Never again if I can help it." I waved everyone back and took a deep breath before sending a surge of electrical power through the room, destroying all the equipment.

We made our way out of the building, the rest of the Fae taking their leave so they could help back in New Orleans. Claude and Claudine remained behind to pop us back to Hot Rain's compound where we would stay before taking the slower route of a plane trip back to Louisiana. We all felt we needed a bit of normalcy after everything we had seen tonight.

"There is one more thing I need to do," I told Eric softly when he turned to go. "This obscenity will not be left standing."

I flowed into my Fae aspect, needing every ounce of power remaining to me. My eyes whirled in silver and blue while power flowed under and over my skin, lines of magic swirling and dancing. With one hand I formed a shield of protection around us and with the other I gathered and twisted the air element I called until a tornado danced to the side of the building, larger than the target it was intended for. Then with another gesture I allowed it to slowly engulf the facility until it left nothing but flying debris and dust behind it, barely a foundation remaining to show anything had existed there before. When all was destroyed I clenched my teeth and forced the power back from whence it came, fighting the elements need to be free to wrought more destruction. It took everything I had to ground the forces I had summoned and I collapsed at Eric's feet from exhaustion when all was said and done.

"We are done here," I whispered from the safety of his arms after he had gathered me up.

"Will MacTeine take up the gauntlet?" Pam asked and I barely heard Eric's response before darkness pulled me under.

"His arrogance will force him too," Eric said clutching me to him.

I woke once when Eric removed my clothes before tucking me with a kiss into bed. I could hear him discussing with Hot Rain and his officers what we had found and knew we would be returning home the next night.

We would be landing in New Orleans and I was anxious to see the children again, especially the little girl and her brother. As far as I was concerned, our family had grown and I had a strong feeling Eric and the others felt the same way.


	18. Chapter 18  Balance

A/N - SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, original characters and storyline are mine. Dear readers I know it has been longer than normal between my updates. A few days after I posted the previous chapter I received the news a long time friend had passed because of a stupid accident. He was the victim of a drunken driver who could not tell red from green. Dan left a wife and small daughter behind. His loving support had been there for me off and on for over a decade. He will be sorely missed. To say the least my muses were not very happy chippettes and what I have written over the past few weeks to expunge the pain would not make the rating rules of this site. Perhaps one day I will publish that particular story on my personal blog. So in closing, I thank you for patiently waiting for this chapter and I hope you understand when I dedicate this story of love and commitment to Dan and his remaining family. My prayers and support are with them.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Balance**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Complete  
**

Eric was waiting for me when I rose the next evening, his long body curved around my own. His face was buried in my hair and a low contented growl rumbled through his chest. I smiled and curled closer to him allowing our love and contentment to ricochet back and forth between us.

"How do you feel?" he purred as his hands began to lightly stroke my body.

I stretched languidly against him, feeling the muscles pull and the delicious ache from hard use. Then I dropped my mental shields and carefully reached out mentally. I grinned when there was no residual headache from overuse. I leaned back to answer him catching the laughter gleaming in his eyes when he tapped my nose, then stroked a pointed ear, concentrating on the sensitive peak before lightly running fingers over the power channels mapping my body, following the residual scarification shadow.

I grumbled then tentatively called upon the Fae magic, feeling it pool deep within and frowning at the struggle needed before it sputtered and slipped through my mental grasp.

"Drained," I admitted.

"I need to do something," he said quietly. "Do you trust me?"

I frowned and replied, "Of course I do."

"Can you call upon the blood magic without going bestial?"

"Yes"

"Then do so upon my signal," he chucked my chin and laughed when I opened my mouth to ask the obvious question. "Shh, Lover you will know the signal."

He shifted to move above me, straddling my hips with his more than obvious arousal bobbing gently. I smiled and wiggled underneath him reaching up to caress his chest but he grabbed my hands with one of his own, locking them above me as he began to tease me with the other.

He used his fingers, his hair, his tongue and teeth all over my neck, shoulders and breasts until I was keening with need. He let my hands loose with a growl for them to remain where he positioned them then continued to slip down my tasting and nibbling as he went, occasionally allowing a fang to nick and then lick up the blood.

When I was writhing, all but insane with the lust he was drawing from me; he began to feed his own into our bond until it was just as wide open and pulsing. Then he crouched and lifted me up, flipping us around until his back was to the head board and I was speared upon his length, my thighs snuggled against his hips. He held me still when I tried to move, to thrust; instead he lightly thrust into me. The movement was infinitesimal. The vibration created forcing blood tears of pleasure from my eyes as my elongated fangs nibbled on my lip.

"Look at me Lover," he demanded and I answered him by locking our eyes. I whimpered at the power I saw swirling in the sapphire orbs, power I was not familiar with and for a brief moment the confusion took the edge off the lust and pleasure.

He growled and the vibrations inside of me increased until I was mewling and begging for release. His eyes flashed brilliant silver for a moment and then he struck, his fangs slicing into my shoulder, the orgasm streaking through me at the first deep draft of my blood.

My response was instantaneous and I let the blood magic spill from me, flowing into him and answering the pressure of his hand on the back of my head when he pulled me to where I could bite him in return. The moment my fangs pierced him, he gave a long hard thrust and a muffled yell vibrated against my shoulder.

At the taste of his blood on my lips something deeper inside than our bond broke free and magic flowed between us. The gift of power from Amun to Eric. The ability to fill his mate in more ways than one.

The power kept sluicing through us until I couldn't hold it any more. I tried to contain it, flashing from aspect to aspect while Eric began thrusting within me again, never feeling drained even though he hadn't stopped drinking from me, our blood the same as our bond flowing around and around. Finally one last key was turned and I shrieked mentally as the three aspects; the Beast and the Fae and the Telepath were no longer divided but merged as one.

Leaving only me, Sookie, filled to over flowing with more power than I was ever meant to handle.

Mental shields tore away and my mind expanded toward infinity reaching out to touch vampire, Fae, human, and shifter alike. All who had ever come into contact with Eric or me and sworn the fealty we had demanded by blood.

It is always in the blood.

Eric brought me to peak again, both of us still feeding and the Blood magic, combined with the Fae Magic, wrapping around us. The merged power traveled along the mental network I had created and washed over each mental signature, representing those sworn to us.

Our room flashed with silver and gold magic, a tinge of ruby red dancing in its depths, surging out to find Pam and Ace wrapped up in their own bedroom antics.

Eric laughed in my head as he observed one of the reasons Pam had come to be as possessive of the Hound as Ace's body shifted from male to female as he/she slid down Pam's body to lap at her moistened folds.

Our gift took them just as Pam climaxed, wrapping the two lovers in a sapphire shield of love before being absorbed.

The power wave continued, touching everyone no matter where they were, Paulson, Quinn, Delaney, Chow, Indira, Thalia, Hunter, Longshadow, Charles, Claude, Claudine and Alcide; around their forms magic flowed, caressed and then absorbed bonding them to us.

For a moment the power stuttered and then Hunter joined his mind to mine, amplifying the mental magical network until every vampire in Louisiana, every vampire who called us ally, every Fae who called me Queen were touched with love and support; then finally we reached out to the gifted humans who awaited us in New Orleans.

Carefully, oh so carefully we wrapped our magic and our comfort around abused flesh, gently beckoned them to join into the merge until the psychic pathways were glowing and singing with joy and healing. When we were finished with our human charges, the magic swirled around the buildings and compounds important to us. The Palace, Gudrun, the University, Fangtasia and the residences of the Sheriffs. Each facility glowed briefly with a golden shield which then sank into the foundation as engraved runes of protection.

After a few minutes I softly let the flow of magic stop, content with what remained to me, and let the minds and bodies I held free to rest and hum in fulfillment.

When it was once again only Eric and I, he was the first to remove his fangs from my shoulder and lightly lick the wounds sealed. I followed his example, then collapsed against his chest with a purr, briefly clenching with internal muscles where his length was still buried hilt deep.

He grinned against my neck and then stated with a rumble, "You pack quite a wallop."

"So do you," I teased.

"You needed to be complete, whole, undivided," he explained, his body tense as if he awaited a blow.

My hand cupped his cheek, my thumb brushing his lower lip before I leaned in to nip at it then briefly suck upon it. I then released it with a slight pop before relaxing against him, nuzzling the hollow of his neck and shoulder.

His arms tightened around me as the rest of him relaxed.

"I feel refreshed," I admitted as I tentatively probed at what appeared to be the new me. "I do not feel like there is a tug of war inside of me, trying to decide which face I should show on the outside. I feel, balanced."

A huge smile spread across my face, "I feel you Eric, tighter, stronger, so much power, so much love."

"Always for you, Lover," he swore. His hand trailed over my face, searching for any changes and smiled. "The same but different, especially in the eyes"

I rubbed against his hand. "I'll take a peak in the mirror later," I mumbled, replete with pleasure then I chuckled as I realized what he had done. "You just thumbed your nose at them didn't you?"

"I would not allow us to be toyed with," he growled. "The Elders gave me the power, I used it as I saw fit. They would make you their Hound, a way of controlling you and through you, me. It is no longer possible to do so, you are whole, we are whole, we are bonded and now we share that bond with all who swore to us, unbreakable."

"I guess they under estimated us, huh," I said with a smile then changed the subject for now. "Pam is going to sulk, you know."

"She was the one foolish enough to wager she could stay away from savoring a pink pearl. She should know she cannot keep secrets from her Maker," he said with a grin.

We started bantering back and forth, happy enough to let the worries fade away for a couple of hours. We had performed a great magic, foiled the possibility of the Elders taking a deeper hold of our lives. For a short period of time I mourned the loss of ability to change my physical form. It did not take me long to admit I was still me, the vampire Fae telepathic hybrid, gifted with all the abilities I had before still contained in one sexy exotic package.

The real world always finds a way to make it known, which it did when Eric received the phone call our limo was waiting to take us to the airport and our return flight to New Orleans.

We were waiting in a small group for Anubis personnel to finish loading our luggage. The trip would be short, landing in plenty of time to avoid daylight so there was no need for coffins. When the signal to board was given we climbed aboard laughing at a story Pam was telling about seducing virgin she found working in a sex toy shop. We were still chuckling when the plane surged into the air, Eric allowing me to clench his hand tightly as I sill was not comfortable flying in a plane. I could fly myself all over with nothing between me and the ground, but man-made flight gave me the willies.

The plane was shuddering in a bit of turbulence when it happened, there was a bright flash of light, two thunks of something hitting the floor and then Eric and I were standing in a dark room with a stone floor and torches lighting the walls. There was a circle of candles on the floor around us and the scent of burnt herbs scented the air.

Eric and I moved so we were back to back, slightly crouched and peering in the shadowed edges of the room waiting for who ever had summoned us to appear.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Introduction**

I felt Sookie begin to draw upon her magic and sent a bolt of caution to her through the bond. I did not wish whoever had brought us here to know what we were capable of quite yet. Let them think they had captured a couple of vampires for now. I felt her assent and continued to examine the room where we had materialized.

The room obviously had been used for magical incantations before. There were smudges of soot on the floor and walls and the deeply layered scent of incense and herbs, some fresh; some so faint only a vampire's senses would pick them up. So our host was a heavy user of magic's and, since the ground we stood upon also held the taint of blood, not of the light and pleasant kind of power.

We were left to stand defensively for ten minutes or so before our Host made his appearance. We could hear a door open and then the soft brush of leather clad feet upon the stone. When the first brush of torch light touched the strangers face it lit sharply angled cheek bones and glinted ruby red in dark hair. As he strode closer his topaz eyes seemed to gather and reflect the light while magic danced across the copper patterns of his visible skin. The door opened again and the breeze brought the heady scent of Fae to waft across my nose.

For a moment it was a struggle not to leap from the circle and drain the stranger dry, but Sookie grasped my arm and sent strength through the bond allowing my mind to clear and control to return. Thankfully she was not affected at all, being part Fae herself. We had become spoiled it appeared by the magic's employed by Niall and his kin to hide their luscious scent.

The sardonic smile of our Host as well as the power the fairy exuded pushed the puzzle pieces together, allowing me to identify our host.

"Prince Cinaed MacTeine I presume?" I drawled dropping to a relaxed stance.

He inclined his head with a small smile, "Eric Northman and Sookie Brigant Northman, King and Queen of Louisiana, well met."

Sookie cocked her head to the side, "Are we?" She asked, "Well met that is, considering I do not remember getting an invitation."

Cinaed chuckled as he moved to the edge of the circle which surrounded us. Now he was in full sight I quickly perused his body, filing away details for later. He was dressed in chocolate leather boots and pants with a green silk shirt tucked in and his long red hair braided in the back with soft wings falling freely to frame his aristocratic face. He was obviously a Prince of the blood, his copper skin and eyes proclaiming him one of the fire Fae. The question became why we were here now, and not in the way Hunter had dreamed. He had seen us snatched one by one, never together and definitely not teleported.

The fairly adjust his stance to lean his weight on one foot with his arms crossed before him a faint smile touching his lips but not reflected in his eyes. "Once I realized you had a Seer among you I had to adjust my plans, I really am not one for spontaneity, but it was the only way to garner the results I needed."

Sookie had become better at hiding the tell tales of her attempts to read someone's mind, but not good enough to hide it from me, so I knew right away she was trying to delve inside the fairies head.

"Tsk Tsk my dear," Cinaed chided. "Trying to invade your host's privacy is quite rude you know." He smirked then continued, "not that your telepathy will do you any good, my magic's protect me and mine here in our little abode."

Sookie relaxed and just shrugged her shoulders, "I had to try."

"It was expected," he answered then waved a hand and the power which rose from the circle, binding us within it dropped away. "Come let me show you my pride and joy and explain why I have been interested in you two."

I instinctively knew this was not the time to attack; there was another presence in this room guarding their master. We fell in just behind him as he turned and headed to the far door, something in the shadows pacing alongside us.

Sookie again spoke, "Our condolences for the loss of your daughters, they gave us no choice."

MacTeine hesitated for a moment then spun on his heel to face us. His eyes glowed with bright laughter echoed by his lips. "My loss? No child their death was no loss, in fact it was an act of freedom." He gestured to the walls where two shadowy forms emerged to float to a stop alongside him.

They were slight and wavered a bit in the dance of light, but the creatures next to him appeared to be silhouettes of fairy females. I could see the pointed ears, the soft lean bodies and the glow of ruby eyes and long flowing hair.

"Eric, Sookie may I introduce you to my twin daughters, Aideen and Luaith MacTeine. Thanks to your assistance I was able to bring them back to me as they were truly meant to be, Shadow Demons answerable only to me and filled with a lust for blood and power. You saw Luaith when she was only partially transformed; Aideen of course had yet to understand what she was bred to be. But now they are strong and healthy, thanks in part to the two assassins your people sent against me Sookie. Neave and Lochlan served as perfect hosts to feed their hunger, though Lochlan was able to get away from me a time or two. But they are of no concern at the moment; I sent what was left of them back to your people in exchange for you, now that they are of no more use to me." With another gesture the two demons melted away into the floor and MacTeine turned back to the now open door way obviously expecting us to follow.

We emerged from a room scented with the occult into a clinically sanitary environment. The hallway stretched out to the left and right a bright and sterile white lit with fluorescent lighting, occasionally a stainless steel door broke the monotony.

"This way please," Cinaed purred as he turned to the right, leading us down the hall and through several sets of steel doors until we ended up in a type of observation room overlooking a lab. A few Fae and several human scientists moved about long tables topped with beakers and flasks and tubes filled with liquids. Another fairy female entered the room, dressed like a civilian and approached one of the scientists. He pointed to a chair in the corner where she sat down and rolled up the sleeve on her right arm to above the elbow.

The scientist swabbed the area then inserted a needle connected to a silicone tube leading back to one of the tables. Soon the sound of a pump joined the general noise and I watched with eyebrows slightly raised as her blood flowed the length to fill another container. When it was full the scientist turned a little valve knob on the hose then pulled the needle from the fairy's arm, swabbed it again then handed her some sort of chit before escorting her from the room. The moment she left three scientists converged on the beaker and the blood was divided among them.

"You know of course about my business of selling exotic bloods to the vampire and other blood consuming demon populace. This is where we devise our formulas and recipes before forwarding them on to our factories for bottling. The little one's contribution will end up flavoring several truckloads of merchandise," Cinaed explained as he turned to Sookie. "This is why I wanted you here Sookie. I know about your ability to manipulate blood to whatever you wish it to be. There is a project I have been working on for centuries and with your assistance it will finally succeed."

"If you wanted Sookie's assistance, why did you not ask, instead of interfering in our lives?" I asked.

"What I ask for, neither you nor she would give voluntarily. Besides in this manner I will also manage to break the abominable truce between our people. Vampires and Fairy are mortal enemies, not good buddies. The obscenity at your wedding should never have occurred. My Queen was pressured to fall in line with her peers and signed that abysmal document. While it has filled my coffers with profit from precious metals and gem trades, it has almost destroyed the sale of blood and other exotics. You also took something belonging to one of my allies, the other telepath, and needed to be punished."

"You figured harming our family; attacking our people and kidnapping us would persuade us to cooperate with you?" Sookie asked in astonishment. "You only pissed us off, I hope you realize that."

"Of course, where would the fun be in finally having you here without watching you dance to my tune or three?"

I was tired of this discourse and wished to get to the heart of the matter. "We are here and not by choice. Tell us what you want and we will decide if it is something we wish to aid you with."

"There is no decision your Majesty," Cinaed stated. "This little tour served only as an amusement. You will both be assisting me, whether you like it or not."

I spun around when I sensed something behind us to see the two Shadow Demons materialize from the floor. They flowed toward Sookie and me with determination. I could feel the pulse of Sookie's magic and the glow from the shield she surrounded us with.

The two shades ignored the display of power, slipping through it and then sinking into our bodies. I heard Sookie scream and turned to see the darkness sliding upward from her feet and then I was fighting my own demon.

I could still hear MacTeine as he continued, "You see Eric, Aideen wants a taste of what her sister was able to enjoy briefly. She is fascinated by your aura; while she feeds upon you I will be draining your blood and repackaging it. You wouldn't believe the number of buyers I have for a product as ancient as yours. This of course will last quite a while, forcing your state to choose another King, leaving it weaker and vulnerable. Just what my allies are looking forward too. Your wonderful wife will serve a similar purpose. As Luaith feeds upon her, she will slowly be poisoned with iron the only cure of which will be changing her blood to expunge it. The altered blood will also be drained and used to create a cure Fairies have searched for centuries. The cure to iron blood poisoning. If I am successful I and my investors will become wealthy and powerful beyond belief."

"We will stop you," I whispered just as the inky shadow flowed over my face and my eyes flickered back and forth between sapphire and ruby as I fought the intruder who was trying to possess my body. Sookie collapsed next to me, her ruby eyes staring at nothing as something surged darkly underneath her skin.

"Believe me, I am looking forward to it," Cinaed laughed as the darkness consumed me.


End file.
